Lo que fuimos
by AuraSummer
Summary: Universo Alterno en el que Lily y James se reencuentran después de tres años tras una ruptura que, desde luego, no tienen superada.
1. El reencuentro

**¡Hola, hola! Pues parece que esto crea adicción... Os presento un universo alterno basado en el libro de Elisabeth Benavent: Fuimos Canciones. **

**Todo lo que reconozcáis es de JK Rowling, os dejo con el capítulo y luego hablamos.**

**.Aura.**

* * *

La felicidad era aquello. Esa cerveza de mantequilla con mucha espuma, esos cacahuetes picantes que había puesto en la mesa ese camarero hacía ya bastante rato y una conversación para nada relevante con mis mejores amigas.

Me presento, mi nombre es Lily Evans, tengo 22 años y trabajo en moda con la diseñadora que está en lo más alto de Londres, Dolores Umbridge. Sinceramente, sus diseños tienden al rosa de una manera casi obsesiva, pero es algo que nunca admitiré en público. Puede decirse que soy la becaria con más experiencia de la ciudad, puesto que llevo tres años en el mismo puesto sin un solo ascenso… Y el sueldo, el sueldo da pena. Lo único bueno, es que al trabajar en este mundillo me regalan cantidad de ropa de diseño que jamás podría permitirme de otra forma.

Heredé el pelo rojo de la familia de mi padre, que eran escoceses, y los ojos verdes de mi madre, aunque lo que más me gusta de mi cara son mis labios, que siempre llevo pintados de rojo (por si os lo preguntáis es el 999 de Dior, que compro de tres en tres no vaya a ser que dejen de fabricarlo). Hago deporte todas las mañanas antes de ir al trabajo, gracias a eso puedo tomarme estas cervecitas sin remordimientos después.

¿Qué más puedo contaros? Soy bruja, acabé Hogwarts con unos EXTASIS inmejorables, la mejor de mi promoción, Premio Anual… Es normal que os preguntéis cómo he podido acabar dónde estoy. Veréis, la Gran Batalla contra Voldemort me quitó tantas cosas que decidí alejar mi vida de los peligros todo lo que pudiera. Pero basta de hablar de mí.

Las que están conmigo son mis mejores amigas desde nuestros tiempos en Hogwarts. A mi derecha con cara de asustada se encuentra Mary Macdonald. Es una chica de pelo castaño y ojos muy azules enmarcados en unas gafas, es más bajita incluso que yo con mi metro sesenta y cinco (_mente: metro sesenta / yo: cállate_). Mary es la más racional y centrada del grupo. Está casada desde hace un par de años con su novio de la infancia, Peter Pettigrew. Aunque por su estilo de vida parece como si llevaran 50, porque apenas salen en pareja y nunca tienen más planes que quedarse en casa viendo la tele o comer con la familia de él. La vida social de Mary somos nosotras, aunque a veces pienso que con eso tiene más que de sobra, porque nunca paramos. Mary trabaja en el hospital San Mungo como matrona, y uno de sus sueños es tener un bebé. Aunque todavía Peter y ella no han tenido suerte.

Y a mi izquierda, moviendo los brazos de manera exagerada y con una gran sonrisa está Marlene McKinnon. En apariencia es una barbie, rubia, con el pelo rizado precioso que nunca peina porque se le queda así de bonito al natural, ojos casi negros y enormes y bien puestos pechos… Es la típica chica que odias automáticamente por lo guapa que es. Eso sí, la pierden las formas. Marlene no ha tenido nunca vergüenza, dice y hace lo que se le pasa por la cabeza casi sin pensar. Durante la guerra contra Voldemort, perdió al amor de su vida, Regulus Black (quien estaba infiltrado con los mortífagos y cuando fue descubierto lo asesinaron). Estaba convencida de que él le mandaba señales desde el Más Allá, por lo que desde entonces ninguna pareja le había durado más de tres meses.

\- Mary, no me creo que nunca te lo hayan chupado -estaba diciendo sin importar cómo la miraban los de la mesa de al lado- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué hacéis Peter y tú en la cama?

\- ¡No es tan raro! -se defendía bajando la voz y sonrojándose, lo gracioso es que cuando le pasaba eso se le empañaban las gafas delatando su vergüenza- ¿a que no, Lily?

\- A mi no me metas, esta vez estoy con Marlene, es de lo más normal… - contesté dando un trago a mi cerveza- es más, lo veo hasta obligatorio- añadí cuando tragué.

\- Claro que sí -aseguró la rubia levantando su vaso para brindar- ¡Por la normalización del cunnilingus! -gritó pasando la vista por todo el bar. Lo más gracioso es que muchas copas se levantaron a favor de su brindis.

\- Vale, de acuerdo, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor? -preguntó la pobre muy colorada quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas, decidí apiadarme de ella.

\- ¿Sigue en pie lo del spa de mañana? Le he puesto varias actividades a mi jefa para que no me mande trabajo -al decir esto, una lechuza se acercó a mí y me entregó una nota, miré de reojo su contenido.

\- ¡Sí! Necesito relajarme… - mis amigas seguían hablando sin percatarse- Además, Mary, me dijiste que tenían una tienda con sus productos que era maravillosa ¿no?

\- Sí, es el sitio que recomendamos a las embarazadas para cuidar la piel y que no les salgan estrías, venden unos aceites milagrosos -luego me miró y añadió- ¿Quién es Lily?

\- Es Amos -contesté escuchando un resoplido por parte de Marlene- quiere saber si nos vemos mañana.

\- No, querrá que vayas a su casa a que se la limpies, y luego le montes, como la última vez que os visteis.

La rubia no podía evitar su desagrado hacia mi… ¿mi que? Amos y yo teníamos una relación extraña. Llevábamos quedando cerca de seis meses, desde que nos conocimos en una fiesta de Dolores, no éramos novios, pero tampoco nos veíamos con otras personas, al menos yo no, él no hablaba mucho de lo que hacía cuando no estábamos juntos. Nos veíamos una o dos veces a la semana y nos divertíamos en la cama. No había sentimientos, a alguna parte de mi le hubiese gustado saber que esa relación podía madurar, pero yo sabía que no iba a pasar.

\- Lo hice porque me negaba a "montarlo" con tanta mierda en medio -es cierto, temo a las pelusas de debajo de la cama más que a mi hermana Petunia cuando se enfada (que ya es decir)- ¿qué interés tienes tú en los productos del spa? -pregunté cambiando de tema.

\- Es que últimamente tengo unos dolores aquí que no son normales -para enfatizar su queja se empezó a bajar el cuello de la camisa que llevaba como si quisiera enseñarnos la espalda.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a un fisio? -sugirió Mary haciendo que parara porque estaba desvelando más de lo que pretendía- mañana podrías pedir un masaje en el spa.

\- Tienes razón -le sonrió encantada- chicas, sabeis que os quiero y os adoro, pero mañana viene al Profeta el Ministro de Magia y me toca a mí hacerle la entrevista. ¿Nos vamos ya?

\- Sí -contestó Mary con voz cansada- yo tengo tres partos, y quieren que sea natural… no van a tardar ni cinco minutos en arrepentirse, ya veréis -nos confió segura.

Marlene y yo nos reímos de su expresión y nos acercamos al camarero guapo para pagar. Pocos minutos después las estaba despidiendo en un callejón cercano para que pudieran desaparecerse sin problemas. Mi casa estaba a unos cinco minutos del bar así que decidí caminar. Adoraba la sensación de contraste entre tener la nariz fría y los labios tapados con la bufanda de lana. Saqué los guantes y el gorro del bolso y empecé a caminar.

No había mucha gente en la calle, estábamos en Octubre y empezaba a hacer mucho frío a esas horas. Por eso no me costó notar como unos pasos me seguían (_mente: tranquila, no te alarmes…_). Decidí acelerar el paso, y empecé a pensar formas de alcanzar la varita sin llamar la atención de ese asesino (_mente: no sabes si es un asesino / yo: cállate_). La persona que me perseguía aceleró el paso también (_mente: vale, ya te puedes asustar_).

Afortunadamente, o eso pensé, un coche pasó por mi lado y pitó, la ventanilla del copiloto se bajó enseñando una cara conocida.

\- ¡Pero si es mi pelirroja favorita! Me ha costado reconocerte con el gorro -sonrió una cara redonda de ojos azul oscuro muy grandes que llevaba el pelo negro recogido en una trenza muy elaborada- sube que te llevamos.

\- Gracias Dorcas -dije abriendo la puerta de atrás y mirando de reojo como la persona que me seguía paraba en seco y daba la vuelta, sonreí a mi amiga dispuesta a hacerle un cumplido a ese vestido de Valentino tan impresionante que llevaba cuando la vista del conductor en el espejo retrovisor me llamó la atención. No podía ser ÉL.

Lo vi tan impresionado como yo, la sonrisa cortés que había puesto para saludarme se había congelado en su cara al reconocerme. No había cambiado nada, su pelo seguía estando igual de negro y alborotado que siempre, los ojos grandes y oscuros enmarcados en esas gafas cuadradas, la mandíbula fuerte con la típica barba de tres días que tanto me gustaba ahora estaba tensa. Dorcas carraspeó.

\- Lily, él es James Potter -aunque algo en mi expresión hizo que ella añadiera- parece como si ya os conocierais.

\- Si, Dorcas. Evans y yo nos conocemos de Hogwarts. Fuimos compañeros.

No sé explicar la patada que sintió mi corazón al escucharlo hablar y ver el resumen que había hecho de nuestra relación. Me recompuse muy rápido para mi sorpresa.

\- Sí… ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Que tal te fue en la liga americana de Quidditch? -pregunté con la sonrisa más cortés y falsa que había puesto en la vida- por cierto Dorcas, ese vestido es increíble, pero seguro que me dices que es de rebajas ¿verdad? -añadí muy poco interesada en escuchar la respuesta de él, lo escuché soltar una risa sarcástica a la que no presté atención.

\- Fue en una liquidación por cierre -contestó modesta preguntándome con la vista si estaba bien- ¿ibas a casa no? James, coge la siguiente a la derecha y allí la dejamos- añadió al ver como asentía a su pregunta. El moreno le hizo caso.

\- Desde luego tenemos que ir de compras juntas, siempre encuentras auténticas gangas -le sonreí viendo cómo llegábamos a mi edificio.

\- Claro que sí. Mañana me paso por tu trabajo y desayunamos -me dijo con una cara que decía "tienes que explicarme todo esto".

\- De acuerdo -sonreí apretando su mano- muchas gracias por traerme Dorcas, Potter… -añadí como despedida.

\- Evans... -me contestó en el mismo tono.

No tardé ni un minuto en bajarme del coche, abrir el portal, y subir a casa. Había vuelto, sabía que ese día llegaría, pero lo esperaba mucho más lejano. No estaba preparada para enfrentarme a él, a lo que me hizo… Cerré los puños con fuerza clavándome las uñas en las palmas, una inútil forma de retener las lágrimas que aún así salieron.

No me iba a joder la vida. No otra vez. No ÉL.

* * *

Cuando me levanté esta mañana no esperaba que mi día fuera a ser tan intenso. No hacía ni una semana que me había mudado de Massachusetts a Londres, aceptando un puesto para cubrir una baja en el Ministerio, en la Oficina de Entrenamiento de nuevos aurores. Un trabajo muy distinto al que tenía anteriormente.

Me llamo James Potter. He sido el jugador de Quidditch más joven en conseguir un contrato millonario con los Fitchburg Finches. Ganamos las tres ligas que jugué con ellos, pero luego… esa maldita lesión. Fue durante un partido en el que estaba lloviendo mucho, nuestro buscador había visto la snitch, y no tuve más remedio que protegerlo cuando ví como el equipo contrario le lanzaba una bludger que podía haberlo matado. Me impactó en el hombro, perdí el conocimiento, me caí… todo un drama. Estuve en rehabilitación varios meses, pero mi hombro no se ha terminado de recuperar.

Cuando mis padres me dijeron que me habían encontrado un trabajo en Londres, decidí hacerle un favor a mi equipo y me marché.

Pese a las insistencias de mi madre, me compré un piso en el centro de Londres, y Sirius me ayudó a hacer la mudanza. Le sugerí vivir conmigo, pero me soltó un _"Prongs, hermano, creo que ha llegado la hora de que aprendas a vivir sin mí"_. Será perro ingrato…

La lesión del hombro aún me provocaba dolores, sobretodo cuando me desaparecía, por lo que otro de los regalos de mi padre fue su Bentley negro. Desde luego, no es el coche que yo hubiese elegido, pero hay que reconocer que tiene clase.

En fin, mi nuevo puesto de trabajo me exigía una vestimenta demasiado elegante para mi fondo de armario. Así que esa mañana reuní valor y me fui de compras. Nunca me ha gustado ir a comprar ropa, de joven siempre la elegía mi madre, y durante mi estancia en América el equipo tenía una Personal Shopper que se encargaba de la vestimenta elegante de todos. Así, que yo no tenía ni idea de la cantidad de bajos de túnica que existían o de la diferencia entre el azul añil y el cían.

Gracias a Merlín, me tropecé con una chica adorable y guapísima llamada Dorcas, que me ayudó a encontrar todo lo que necesitaba en un par de horas. Para agradecérselo la invité a cenar por la noche.

Cuando la recogí y me apareció con ese vestido negro ajustado… he de confesar que me costó concentrarme toda la velada. Dorcas es guapísima, y además muy inteligente. Trabaja de modelo para varias firmas, y está empezando a crear la suya propia. Realmente me atraía, y cuando salimos del restaurante estaba seguro de que quería que me llevara a su casa. No sé en qué revista muggle de Sirius leí una vez que las mujeres prefieren que la primera vez con un hombre sea en su casa, que así se sienten más seguras. En su casa, en la mía o en ese coche si hacía falta.

Cuando me pidió que paráramos que había visto a una amiga, lo que menos me podía imaginar es que fuera a ser ELLA.

Seguía tan guapa como siempre, con esos ojazos y las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío. Y su boca… esos malditos labios rojos y llenos que me habían besado por absolutamente todo el cuerpo más veces de las que podía recordar. Hasta mi pene reaccionó al recuerdo de su boca. Vi cómo me reconocía y su cara cambió de golpe. No quise crear mala impresión a Dorcas y frivolicé nuestra relación diciéndole que habíamos sido compañeros. En mi defensa, he de decir que me dolió hasta a mí. Me puse nervioso, me afectaba su presencia, fue como volver tres años atrás. Y ella parecía haberlo olvidado todo. La Lily que yo conocía me hubiese dado un puñetazo nada más verme, tan pequeña y peleona, siempre me gustó. Pero la Lily de ahora me preguntó algo que ya sabía, puesto que una de sus mejores amigas había escrito el artículo de mi lesión en el Profeta, y luego desvió la atención a un tema mucho más frívolo. Me había olvidado, y con todo el derecho del mundo.

Salió apresurada del coche, estaba deseando perderme de vista. Volví a arrancar el coche cuando vi encenderse la luz del segundo piso. Quería preguntarle a Dorcas por ella, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría. Así que aparté a la pelirroja de mi mente todo lo que pude y me concentré en la chica que estaba conmigo.

Llegamos a su casa y le abrí la puerta del coche como un caballero. Lily se hubiese reído de mí al verme hacer eso, eso o me habría soltado un discurso sobre la igualdad y mil cosas. ¿Por qué pensaba en ella? ¡Maldita sea!

\- Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche -le dije besando su mano.

\- Yo también -sonrió ella un poco sonrojada- James… esto de Lily y tú… ¿hubo algo más entre vosotros? -chica lista… Sirius siempre me decía que tuviese cuidado con esas.

\- Estuvimos saliendo, luego acabó -decidí ser todo lo sincero que podía- Es mejor no hablar de ciertas cosas porque…

\- ¿... porque cobran vida? -Dorcas sabía que había mucho más ahí de lo que yo le contaba.

\- Es pasado -sentencié y ella pareció entender.

\- ¿Esto… me va a traer problemas?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -pregunté arqueando la ceja.

\- Aprecio a Lily, somos buenas amigas, y tú… tú me gustas… ¿son cosas incompatibles?

Desde luego era observadora y muy directa. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer tan pequeña como la pelirroja me tocara tanto los cojones incluso sin querer? Me rasqué la barba antes de contestar.

\- Fue una ruptura fea. Éramos muy jóvenes y no supimos hacer las cosas bien. Pero lo de hoy ha sido solo la sorpresa de volver a vernos. No volverá a pasar.

Ella asintió y yo me acerqué y la besé al ver que ella me miraba los labios. Fue un beso muy dulce, lento, de reconocimiento. Con Lily hubiese sido salvaje, con mordiscos, con pasión… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué seguía pensando en ella?

\- Te invitaría a subir, pero tengo una sesión de fotos mañana temprano -dijo apenada con una cara que supe que era verdad.

\- No te preocupes… yo también tengo clase mañana -Dorcas se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a besarme mientras me agarraba de la camisa- ¿estás segura? -pregunté mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared para comprobar sus ganas. Ella gimió.

\- Te invitaré a subir otro día -aseguró con un último beso entrando en su portal- Escríbeme -añadió antes de cerrar.

Sonreí y volví al coche un poco frustrado. Al llegar a casa ni me molestaron las cajas de la mudanza que aún no había abierto. Me encontraba mal, incómodo. Lily no se iba de mi cabeza. Sabía que este momento podía pasar, pero no me había preparado para él. Mil veces había imaginado la situación, lo que decir o cómo actuar, pero en tres años no había conseguido estar preparado. El hueco que Lily se había hecho en mí años atrás seguía estando, tan intenso como siempre. Pero no podía ser. Ella siempre me jodía la vida, y yo… yo se la jodía a ella.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Le veis futuro? Este es el capítulo más corto que tengo preparado, que es un poco de introducción.**

**La semana que viene os subiré el segundo para que podáis decidir si os encanta o lo odiáis.**

**¡Espero vuestros comentarios!**

**.Aura.**


	2. Tarde en el spa

**¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo.**

**Como siempre todo lo que reconozcáis es de JK Rowling, os dejo con el capítulo y luego hablamos.**

**.Aura.**

* * *

Esa mañana me levanté con el pie equivocado. Me costó muchísimo dormir, y cuando lo conseguí soñé con el idiota James, y su nueva novia preciosa, fantástica y glamurosa Dorcas. _Mente: No Lily, recuerda que te cae bien Dorcas, sois amigas / Yo: ya lo sééé_. Iba tarde al trabajo, por suerte Umbridge no llegaba hasta las diez.

Subí por las escaleras los cinco pisos hasta la oficina. Nunca me habían gustado los ascensores yendo sola. No desde aquel día tan lejano que no quería recordar.

Atravesé la puerta de cristal y dejé el bolso en mi mesa. Tenía 5 cartas y tres howlers reclamando mi presencia en la octava planta, donde se ubicaba el equipo de marketing. Cogí el busca del trabajo, el bolso y me dirigí allí.

Después de dos horas resolviendo problemas de planta en planta volví a mi mesa, mi jefa ya estaba en su oficina. En cuanto escuchó cómo me sentaba en la silla me llamó a su despacho. Sonreí falsamente ignorando su oportunidad y me dirigí allí con la agenda del día.

\- Buenos días Dolores… -empecé a decir con mi sonrisa.

\- ¡Vaya horas de llegar al trabajo Lily por Merlín! ¡Y sin maquillar! ¿Alguna vez has pensado en ponerte tacones? -así me recibió mi querida jefa, menos mal que ya estaba acostumbrada.

\- Vengo de la octava, tenían un problema con la campaña…

\- Me da igual -interrumpió- quiero que canceles todas mis reuniones de la tarde. He quedado, reserva en The Ledbury para esta noche.

\- Disculpa Dolores, pero para ir a ese restaurante hay que reservar con tres meses. Es imposible que me den mesa para hoy -dije con toda la prudencia que existía dentro de mí.

\- Diles que es para mí, tienes que solucionarlo -replicó apretándose el puente de la nariz como si fuese un gran esfuerzo hablar conmigo- No puedo hacer siempre tu trabajo Lily. Me iré a casa, me duele la cabeza. Por cierto... ya que esta tarde me la pediste libre, necesito que vengas mañana por la tarde -mi cara fue de sorpresa total, nunca trabajaba los fines de semana- Nos vemos.

\- Claro Dolores -me despedí viéndola salir con las gafas de sol puestas, pese a estar en interior.

Llamé a The Ledbury utilizando mis mejores dotes de manipulación/seducción telefónica y lo máximo que conseguí fue que me dieran para el mes que viene. Mi salvación entró a la oficina con su gran y permanente sonrisa, además de unos Louboutin en los pies que me enamoraron.

\- Buenos días pelirroja ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Dorcas sentándose frente a mi mesa.

\- Casi despedida Dorcas… -sollocé mirándola-, ¿cómo consigo mesa en The Ledbury para esta noche? -ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y puso cara pensativa.

\- Creo que puedo ayudarte -me guiñó un ojo, sacó su móvil y empezó a hablar con alguien mientras daba vueltas por la oficina.

Dorcas era guapísima, y una parte de mí la envidiaba. Era alta, de medidas perfectas, siempre iba vestida a la última, el pelo negro y brillante siempre bien peinado, unos modales perfectos, y era tan inteligente que estaba creando su propia firma ella sola. (_Mente: y está con James… / Yo: no pienses en él)_. Dorcas se giró hacia mí sonriendo y colgó el teléfono.

\- No es tu último día aquí nena -me dijo volviendo a sentarse- y para que me lo agradezcas te dejo que me invites a almorzar a esa cafetería tan chula que tenéis arriba -hasta guiñándome el ojo esa chica era guapa.

\- Eres la mejor, no sé cómo lo haces… -agradecí con un apretón a su mano y una sonrisa.

Subimos a la vigésima planta, era mi favorita de todo el edificio. Se trataba de una estancia diáfana con cristaleras en todos los laterales y unas vistas preciosas de Londres. Las cocinas y los servicios se encontraban en la planta inferior, así que no había ningún punto en todo el espacio desde el que no se viera el exterior.

Aún así Dorcas caminó hasta la zona de la terraza y pidió una mesa. Lo agradecí al ver el solecito que había a esa hora de la mañana. Sabía que me iba a interrogar sobre James, solo estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas. Sacó su pitillera y me ofreció un cigarro.

\- No gracias -negué, ella me miró extrañada- llevo tres meses sin fumar -le expliqué sonriendo.

\- Enhorabuena -se alegró sinceramente- ¿te molesta si yo…?

\- ¡Para nada! Aún me gusta olerlo -interrumpí sonriendo y acercándole yo misma la varita con una pequeña llama.

\- Gracias guapa -me agradeció sonriendo, unos segundos después su cara cambió y supe que había llegado el momento- lo de anoche fue raro…

\- Sí… la verdad es que sí -me hubiese gustado ayudarla con la conversación, pero para mí no era nada fácil hablar de ese tema.

\- James me contó que estuvisteis saliendo, pero que no salió bien… ¿puedo saber qué pasó? -ZAS, desde luego Dorcas era directa. Me sorprendió mucho que James le hubiese hablado de mí, teniendo en cuenta el escaso "compañeros" de la noche anterior.

\- Que no supimos estar juntos, siempre discutíamos, nos peleábamos… Nos hacíamos daño… -contesté queriendo zanjar esa conversación.

\- ¿Te rompió el corazón?

\- En tantos pedazos que aún no he podido recuperar todos -bajé la vista sorprendiéndome de mi sinceridad, acto seguido negué con la cabeza y le sonreí- pero Dorcas… eso es lo que pasó conmigo. Y ha pasado mucho tiempo. Hacéis muy buena pareja -sonreí tristemente pensando que eso último era verdad.

\- No… no somos pareja. Nos conocimos ayer mismo y me invitó a cenar -aclaró mirándome a los ojos- pero me gusta mucho… le hice la misma pregunta a él ¿crees que es compatible ser tu amiga y empezar algo con James?

Lo pensé antes de contestar. Y no, yo sabía que no era compatible. Habían pasado años y lo de la noche anterior me demostró que aún no había terminado de superarlo. Pero no podía decirle eso… Sabía que, puesto que se acababan de conocer, si le decía a Dorcas la verdad, ella dejaría de verlo por mi. Pese a no ser amigas íntimas, nos llevamos muy bien y nos ayudamos en todo. Ella valoraba mi amistad más que cualquier capricho pasajero. Estuve tentada a hacerlo…

\- Claro que sí -mentí sonriendo y levanté una mano para llamar al camarero.

* * *

Estaba nervioso. ¿Por qué mierda estaba nervioso yo, que no solía tener vergüenza? Era mi primera clase, y me encontraba fuera del aula escuchando a los alumnos dentro hablando mientras me esperaban.

Apenas había descansado esa noche. Cuando lo conseguí soñé con unos labios rojos que conocía muy bien y me desperté con una erección dolorosa que tuve que solucionar con mi mano derecha antes de darme una ducha fría.

Decidí reunir el valor que pude y entré a la clase. Eran unos quince alumnos y todos me miraban. Treinta ojos puestos en mí y en absolutamente todos mis movimientos. Cuando jugaba al quidditch tenía millones de ojos mirándome y no tenía problemas… ¿Que me pasaba ahora? Supongo que no es lo mismo algo en lo que tienes experiencia que algo en lo que no la tienes.

\- Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es James Potter y soy vuestro profesor de iniciación -escuché cómo los alumnos cuchicheaban reconociéndome y los nervios aumentaron, decidí poner remedio- Sé que muchos me reconocéis, y la verdad es que es mi primera vez como profesor, así que jugaremos a algo. Me haréis cinco preguntas, las que vosotros queráis sobre el tema que os interese, yo contestaré a todas y podremos empezar la clase sin cuchicheos ¿de acuerdo? -hubo muchas risas y varios asentimientos- voy a por un café mientras las pensáis, ¿alguien quiere alguno? -todos negaron un poco cortados y salí de clase dando una larga exhalación.

Camino a la cafetería recibí una lechuza a Dorcas invitándome a un evento de moda del que yo no entendía nada para ese fin de semana. Diciéndole que me apetecía mucho verla de nuevo acepté la invitación. Necesitaba sacar a la pelirroja de mi cabeza, empezar algo nuevo con una chica como Dorcas ayudaría. ¿Un clavo saca otro clavo no?

Cuando volví a clase los alumnos me esperaban impacientes.

\- A ver… Disparad y decidme vuestro nombre por favor -sonreí sentándome en la mesa mientras le daba un sorbo al café.

\- Mark Jones ¿Cree que volverá a jugar al quidditch cuando se recupere de su lesión? -preguntó un chico alto y rubio al fondo de la clase.

\- Espero volver a jugar sí, señor Jones, pero tristemente no de forma profesional -contesté con sinceridad y una media sonrisa, el chico hizo una mueca. Me dolía a mí más que a nadie la respuesta.

\- Es una lástima profesor... -sonreí en agradecimiento al joven.

\- ¿Fue la batalla en la que luchó usted tan violenta como la describen? Mi nombre es Amanda Scott -preguntó una chica bajita con gafas sentada en primera fila.

\- Fue peor señorita Scott, hubo familias que combatieron entre sí y perdimos a muchas personas -noté un nudo en la garganta al decir eso, carraspeé antes de decir- estamos aquí para que eso no vuelva a pasar.

\- ¿Cree que está suficiente preparado para dar estas clases cuando no tiene la formación requerida? Me llamo Thomas Grey -fue un chico que me recordaba a Snivellus el que preguntó eso, todos sus compañeros lo miraron disgustados.

\- Sinceramente no, señor Grey. No creo que nunca nadie esté preparado para una guerra de verdad, por mucho que entrene. Pero la última batalla me pilló muy joven y sigo en pie ¿no? Algo sabré hacer bien -comenté sonriendo para quitar tensión- además de que estoy aquí sustituyendo a la otra profesora hasta que vuelva de su baja… ¿Alguna más? -pregunté dándole otro trago a mi café.

\- Sí señor… Leo Adams. Ha dicho que contestaría cualquier pregunta… ¿Cuándo tuvo sexo por última vez? -casi escupo el trago de café al escuchar a ese chico de segunda fila. Había dado con el gracioso de la clase y como buen gracioso que yo fui en mi época, sabía que el truco era no ceder.

\- ¡Vaya! Pues… la verdad es que anoche, conmigo mismo. Soy de los que piensan que hay que cuidar el amor propio -toda la clase rió- ¿Última pregunta?

\- ¿Está soltero? -toda la clase volvió a reír al escuchar a su compañera preguntar. Era una chica castaña y mirada descarada. Si Sirius estuviera aquí seguro que le entraba.

\- Si, estoy soltero ¿señorita…?

\- Jones, Hestia Jones -dijo sonriendo sugerente y mordiéndose el labio. Decidí hacerme el loco.

\- En fin, creo que ya que nos conocemos un poco más podemos empezar. Os vais a poner por parejas, apartad las mesas y comenzaremos con hechizos aturdidores. Demostradme lo que sabéis hacer.

* * *

Mary llegó a su casa después de un turno especialmente intenso. Vio a Peter en el sofá viendo la tele con los pies sobre la mesa. Su marido era un hombre más bien regordete, de pelo marrón rojizo, nariz puntiaguda y ojos saltones. Era más alto que ella, pero el 90% de la población lo era.

\- ¡Al fin llegas! No había nada de comer -la recibió el rubio bajando el sonido de la tele.

Mary lo miró con aburrimiento en la cara. Peter era un hombre bueno, no le daba problemas, no miraba a otras mujeres con deseo, aceptaba todo lo que ella decía. Nunca se peleaban. Y a Mary eso le parecía lo normal.

Empezaron a salir en cuarto curso. Ella estaba especialmente emocionada porque Peter era muy popular, era del grupo "Los Merodeadores", y con catorce años las personas tienden a ser muy superficiales. Cuando él le pidió una cita para ir a Hogsmeade, ella no dudó. Al acabar Hogwarts contribuyeron a la batalla contra Voldemort. Ella como sanadora, y él como informador, su labor era observar y solicitar refuerzos cuando la cosa se ponía fea. Al año de finalizar la batalla se casaron en una ceremonia muy íntima.

Lo único que no soportaba la castaña de Peter, era que él le tendía a delegar todas las tareas domésticas, cuando era él, el que pasaba más tiempo en casa puesto que aún no había encontrado trabajo.

\- ¿Has abierto el horno? Te he dejado pizza -comentó la chica dejando su bolso en la mesita y quitándose el abrigo.

\- Estaba fría ¿cómo querías que me comiera eso?

\- ¿Calentándola? Peter, eres listo, tú sabes hacerlo -el chico bufó y no contestó, ella decidió calentar la pizza y cambiar de tema a uno al que llevaba dando vueltas toda la noche- oye Pete… ¿por qué nunca me has hecho un cunnilingus?

\- ¿Un qué? -preguntó con la boca llena.

\- Ya sabes, chuparme… ahí abajo -explicó sin mirarlo y sonrojada.

\- Ah, pues… nunca se ha dado el momento, no sabría cómo hacerlo -contestó poniéndose nervioso automáticamente.

\- ¿Qué te parece si probamos? -preguntó sugerente la castaña acercándose a él.

\- ¿Hoy? Hoy no Mary… no me apetece nada. Otro día cuchufleta. Por cierto, mañana cenamos con mis padres -al decir eso volvió a subir el volumen de la tele y la ignoró.

Mary le cogió un trozo de pizza a su marido y decidió acostarse un rato antes de ir al spa. No pudo evitar pensar en que hacía más de dos meses que no hacían el amor. Y eso, en una pareja que pretende quedarse embarazada, es mucho tiempo. Sabía que Peter habría llamado a su madre para decirle que su esposa no le hacía de comer, y que por eso los había invitado al día siguiente. A veces sentía que Peter y ella se estaban yendo a pique, y tristemente, cada vez le importaba menos.

* * *

A las 19:07 conseguí escaparme del trabajo (y eso que tenía la tarde libre). Cuando Dorcas se fue y volví a mi mesa me llamaron de fotografía y tuve que estar ahí hasta que conseguimos cuadrar las imágenes de la nueva temporada. Además, las telas que enviaron para ello no coincidían con las que habíamos solicitado y tuve que estar dos horas hablando con los suministradores por chimenea. Por supuesto, había quedado a las siete y ya iba tarde. Me aparecí con bastante poca discreción y subí las escaleras del balneario. Mis amigas me esperaban en la sala de espera. Sonrieron al verme aparecer.

\- Creo que yo también voy a pedir un masaje -dije dejándome caer en la silla y mirando a Marlene- no os vais a creer lo que me pasó ayer cuando os dejé -les conté la versión rápida mientras ellas ponían caras a la vez que hablaba.

\- Yo sabía que había vuelto... Pero olvidé decírtelo -Marlene me miró con una mueca pidiendo disculpas- tampoco sabía que te lo ibas a encontrar de esa forma.

\- Nadie podía saberlo -la calmó Mary- ¿cómo te sentiste? -me preguntó cogiéndome la mano.

\- Como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo... Y Dorcas ha venido esta mañana a preguntarme si me parecía bien su relación. ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible! Le deseo toda la suerte del mundo con ese... ser del infierno -al decir esto mis amigas se miraron cómplices- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es esa mirada?

\- A ver... -comenzó Marlene al ver que Mary negaba con la cabeza- las dos pensamos que James no es mal tío -yo abrí la boca ofendida dispuesta a protestar- sí, lo que te hizo estuvo fatal y es algo que no le vamos a perdonar hasta que tú lo hagas, pero no es malo... Lo único es que no funcionáis juntos, os hacéis daño -me quedé pensando en lo que me había dicho Marlene detenidamente, cierto es que no James no es malo, pero para mi... es imposible perdonarlo.

\- Chicas -interrumpió una chica de pelo rosa acercándose a nosotras- ya podéis entrar a la piscina, os recomiendo el circuito de la derecha, es mucho más intenso.

\- Muchas gracias -le sonrió Marlene- queríamos preguntarte también por los masajes.

\- Si, eso se suele reservar con tiempo… Da la casualidad de que ahora tengo hueco para dos de vosotras, pero uno de los masajistas es un chico -miró a Marlene esperando alguna mueca, ella la miró con la ceja alzada- normalmente las mujeres tratan a mujeres y los hombres a otros hombres, para evitar malentendidos -explicó con una cara que decía que ella estaba en contra de esa política- a las ocho tengo otro hueco si no os importa esperar.

\- Yo me quedo al chico -sentenció Marlene, ya que a ella poco le importaba eso- ella se queda con la chica -añadió señalándome a mí.

\- De acuerdo -sonrió la chica- pues podéis pasar al vestuario por este pasillo, si continuáis vais al circuito -nos acompañó a la entrada, luego mirándonos a Marlene y a mí añadió- tú entra a la puerta número 3 y túmbate boca abajo. El chico llegará enseguida. La otra masajista es en la puerta número 5.

Nos pusimos la ropa de baño en los vestuarios. Luego Mary se despidió de nosotras y continuó el pasillo que le había dicho la recepcionista. Nosotras nos sonreímos un poco nerviosas y entramos a nuestras salas correspondientes.

Marlene no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la estancia. La única luz que había provenía de velas que levitaban por toda la estancia, sonaba una música suave de rock que le encantaba, y el ambiente olía a jazmín y tomillo. Se tumbó boca abajo en la camilla y respiró profundo. Unos segundos después unos nudillos tocaron a la puerta y abrieron.

\- Buenas tardes, voy a ser tu masajista hoy -dijo con una voz jovial que le recordaba a alguien- ¿has tenido alguna lesión? ¿te duele en algún sitio en particular? -preguntó haciendo un ruido que la rubia supuso que se estaba calentando las manos.

\- Hola -saludó ella hablando a través del hueco que tenía la camilla a la altura de la cara- llevo varios días con los hombros muy cargados...

\- Empezaré por ahí y me vas diciendo ¿de acuerdo? -el chico comenzó apretando la zona de los hombros y ella suspiró, ¡vaya manos!, empezaba a entender los argumentos de la recepcionista, y es que se estaba encendiendo por momentos. Se sorprendió cuando él le desabrochó la parte de arriba del bikini- lo siento, pero necesitaba quitarte esto -se explicó al notar un poco de tensión en ella.

\- Me puedes quitar lo que quieras mientras me sigas tocando así -soltó ella gimiendo otra vez cuando las manos de él pasaron por su costado cerca de los pechos. Él sonrió- Había oído que este tipo de masajes dolían.

\- Lo hacen, pero he decidido empezar suave para ir calentando tus músculos -explicó apretando la parte baja de la espalda, que le provocó una corriente hasta los dedos de los pies.

\- No, si calentar me estás calentando… pero no sé si como tú pretendes -ya os había dicho que Marlene tenía poca vergüenza ¿verdad? Esto es un ejemplo.

Por suerte el masajista no se lo tomó como una ofensa, rió suavemente y dio la vuelta para masajear las piernas de la chica desde los tobillos hacia arriba. Era intensamente placentero. Estaba cubierta de aceite por todas partes, notaba calor, estaba más cachonda que relajada, pero estaba disfrutando cada uno de los movimientos. Se estremeció cuando "el chico de las manos milagrosas" (como lo había apodado) apretó la cara interna de sus muslos.

-¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que siga por aquí? -a Marlene le pareció que la voz del chico adquiría un matiz sugerente. Ella asintió abriendo las piernas para facilitarle el acceso.

Estaba caliente, es más, ardiendo. Los pezones le dolían al sentirse aplastados contra la camilla. Y había empezado a suspirar y gemir sin darse cuenta. Las manos del chico se movían a un centímetro de rozarle el pubis, y ella se moría de ganas de que las subiera. Nunca en su vida había estado tan cerca de correrse sin que la tocaran de manera directa.

\- ¿Mejor? -preguntó el chico tras carraspear, al parecer no era totalmente inmune a sus gemidos.

\- Si… aunque me gustaría que subieras -susurró ella sin ser capaz de alzar la voz, notó cómo los dedos de él se tensaban sobre su piel.

\- ¿A la espalda otra vez? -probó el chico.

\- No, entre la espalda y donde estás -aclaró ella.

\- ¿Quieres que te masajee el culo? -preguntó sorprendido.

\- Creo que en tu campo se llaman glúteos -aportó la rubia sin cortarse.

\- Eh… creo que no debería hacer eso -dudó el chico claramente incómodo.

\- Vale, lo entiendo… pues vuelve a la espalda si no te ves capaz -retó ella con una sonrisa muda, pocos eran los hombres que rechazaban un reto.

Él volvió a la espalda obediente, esta vez apretando más fuerte. La rubia se maravilló al notar como prácticamente una de las manos de él, le abarcaba la cintura entera. Se concentró en esas sensaciones ya menos sexuales y disfrutó el masaje, notando como los hombros estaban totalmente relajados, y los nudos de la espalda habían desaparecido.

Unos minutos después sintió cómo las manos de él bajaron hasta cogerle las nalgas, y masajearon por encima de la tela del bikini (aunque siendo brasileña poco tapaba). Sintió como el calor de antes volvía multiplicado por tres. No pudo evitar que una de sus manos buscara al chico. Cuando tocó su pierna se ubicó y con la mano le buscó el miembro. Sintió una gran satisfacción al verlo grande, duro y tieso.

\- Me vas a meter en un problema -susurró tras un gemido sin apartar la mano de la chica, que se desplazaba sobre la tela del uniforme admirando la longitud de su polla.

\- No se lo diremos a nadie -contestó ella incorporándose.

Él le tiró del pelo para ayudarla a incorporarse y la besó con intensidad. Pasó las piernas de ella alrededor de su cadera y le apretó los pechos encantado con ellos.

\- ¡Joder, son increíbles! -gimió él contra su cuello sin apartar las manos de ella, que buscaba meter la mano dentro del pantalón de él.

Ese chico era la persona más excitante que se había encontrado Marlene. Esa boca, esas manos, ese ansia que transmitía que la quería devorar entera y que ella lo disfrutara tanto cómo él... Dio con el pene del muchacho y empezó a masturbarlo despacio. Quería devolverle el calor que él le había generado, necesitaba ponerlo tan caliente cómo ella estaba.

Fue en ese momento en el que la rubia se estaba agachando en el suelo con el miembro del chico en la mano dispuesta a introducirlo en su boca que lo miró y se quedó paralizada. Él también abrió los ojos de golpe cuando la reconoció.

\- ¿¡Marlene!?

\- ¿¡Sirius!?

* * *

Mary sonrió al ver el balneario en toda su extensión, frente a ella había tres piscinas. Las de los laterales eran más pequeñas, y de ellas salía humo. Pudo ver como de la de izquierda salía gente tiritando y supo que esa era la de frío. Lo que quería decir que el humo de la de la derecha era de calor. La del frente se dividía en dos caminos rodeando su perímetro y en el centro salían burbujas.

Dejó la toalla, las chanclas y la varita en un rincón y se acercó a una chica embarazada paciente suyo que casualmente estaba allí que la guió. Entró primero a lo que llamaban "Ducha de bienvenida efecto peeling", que era un recinto individual donde salían chorros de todas partes con distintos olores e intensidades. Le recordó al baño de los prefectos en Hogwarts, donde las chicas se colaban cada vez que podían aprovechando que Lily sabía la contraseña.

Después entró a la piscina de agua fría, y notó como se le endurecía el cuerpo. Según su paciente tenía que aguantar un par de minutos ahí dentro. Pero la gente no aguantaba más de treinta segundos. Ella no pudo aguantar ni veinte. Al salir corrió a la piscina de agua caliente y agradeció sentir el cuerpo calentándose, sorprendida al notar los cambios que se producían en su cuerpo con los contrastes de temperaturas.

En esa piscina aguantó hasta cinco minutos sin problemas. Se levantó para ir a la piscina intermedia, con el cuerpo colorado por el calor de ésta. Las gafas se le empañaron en un segundo y tropezó al no ver nada.

Se había torcido el tobillo y varias personas se agruparon a su alrededor preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Se puso más colorada si era posible al notar tantas miradas sobre ella. El grupo se empezó a dispersar cuando se acercó un chico alto, que supuso que sería el sanador.

\- ¡Vaya golpe te has dado! ¿Te duele el tobillo? -preguntó simpático con voz dulce.

\- Si… las gafas y los balnearios pueden dar problemas -sonrió ella más tranquila al ver el hechizo que le aplicaba en la zona dolorida, levantó la mirada tras limpiar sus gafas para agradecérselo- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Remus?

\- ¡Mary! No te había reconocido -saludó ayudándola a incorporarse y dándole un rápido abrazo- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal Peter?

\- Muy bien, él en casa. He venido con Lily y Marlene.

\- ¿Dónde están? ¡Me gustaría mucho verlas! -dijo con sinceridad acompañando a la castaña a una silla hasta que el hechizo terminara de hacer efecto.

\- Están dándose un masaje, enseguida vendrán -como por arte de magia, Marlene entró en el balneario colorada hasta los dedos de los pies y muy tensa. Le hicieron un gesto con la mano y ella se acercó. Mary la miró interrogante al ver su cara.

\- Casi le como la polla a mi cuñado ahí dentro -soltó sin pensarlo apretándose el puente de la nariz, luego se fijó en el chico- ¡Hola Remus! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Trabajas aquí? -Mary se tapó la cara avergonzada por los comentarios de la rubia mientras Remus no sabía si reírse, sonrojarse, o envidiar la capacidad de adaptación de Marlene.

\- Pues sí, precisamente Sirius me consiguió el trabajo aquí como sanador de primeros auxilios… Y creo que debería ir a hablar con él sobre las relaciones con los pacientes -añadió levantándose y miró a Mary- ¿estás mejor ya?

\- Si… muchas gracias -dijo sonriendo y apretando su brazo- ¡Oye Remus! ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar esta noche a casa? A Peter le haría mucha ilusión.

\- ¡Claro que si! Pero hoy salgo a las diez… -se lamentó él.

\- No hay problema, te espero y nos vamos juntos -Remus sonrió y se despidió de sus compañeras revolviendo los rizos a Marlene que se había quedado en shock asimilando sus actos.

* * *

Cuando volví de mi estupendo masaje, esa chica se había ganado la propina que le había dado, vi a Marlene y a Mary en la piscina central. Con señas me indicaron cuál era el recorrido a seguir y a los diez minutos estaba con ellas.

Fue Marlene la que empezó a contarme lo que le había ocurrido, exagerando sus expresiones y moviendo los brazos como hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

\- Pero vamos a ver Marly… -empecé cariñosamente- ¿Le ibas a hacer una mamada y no le habías visto la cara? -pregunté intentando ponerme en situación y aguantar la risa al mismo tiempo.

\- Pues si… no sé. Yo estaba boca abajo todo el rato, y luego cuando nos besamos tenía los ojos cerrados. Además estaba todo oscuro… -Mary y yo no podíamos parar de reír ante las caras de nuestra amiga- chicas, esto es serio.

\- Si, es muy Sirius… -rió Mary haciendo el chiste malo con el nombre- lo siento, lo siento -añadió al ver cómo la miraba la rubia pero sin aguantar la risa.

\- Yo tengo una duda -dije emocionada levantando la mano como en la escuela, Marlene me miró con cara de "a ver que sueltas ahora…"- ¿cual de los hermanos besa mejor? -Mary se desternilló.

\- Estáis riéndoos de una persona que fue asesinada -acusó poniéndose seria.

\- No, nos estamos riendo de ti -aclaró Mary y se repente se puso seria- Espera un momento… ¿Crees que es una señal de Regulus, que te dice "Sé feliz con mi hermano"? -la chica de gafas era extremadamente creyente en la vida después de la muerte. Marlene pareció pensarlo.

\- ¿Tú crees? Si se llevaban fatal…

\- Puede que sea su forma de hacerte feliz a ti mientras hace las paces con él… -aporté sin creérmelo del todo. Todo el mundo sabía que ése Merodeador en particular no era muy estable emocionalmente. La cara que puso al oírme era de como cuando intentas dividir 789587821589 entre 72565 sin calculadora, luego negó con la cabeza.

\- Creo que esta noche me voy a leer las cartas… ¿quieres venir a casa? -preguntó mirándome- Mary ha quedado con Remus. A ver si él le hace un cunnilingus -miré a Mary sorprendida.

\- Lo he invitado a cenar a casa con Peter y conmigo. Me ha curado una esguince muy tonta que me he hecho antes -me explicó la aludida mientras Marlene por detrás me hacía señas obscenas con los dedos.

\- Pues he quedado con Amos… ¿qué tal mañana? Tengo que ir al trabajo, pero quedamos por la noche y así Mary también nos cuenta su trío -Marlene y yo nos reímos mientras Mary se sonrojaba.

\- Yo mañana no puedo chicas, ceno con mis suegros -comentó Mary realmente apenada. Su suegra siempre la hacía sentir mal- pero quedad vosotras, no creo que las cartas me digan cosas que quiera saber ahora.

\- Pues Lily... es una cita, me colaré en tu casa y te esperaré desnuda -me contestó la rubia sonriendo antes de guiarnos de nuevo hacia el circuito para terminar de aprovechar el rato que nos quedaba allí.

* * *

Tras despedirnos en la puerta del balneario (me hizo ilusión ver a Remus después de tanto tiempo), pasé por casa a cambiarme de ropa y arreglarme antes de llamar a Amos. Adoraba mi pisito en el centro de Londres. El edificio estaba constituido por tres plantas, cada una de ellas con una vivienda. La mía era en el segundo piso. Había un ascensor, pero estaba roto desde hacía tres años, a mí la verdad es que no me importaba. Cuando entrabas, había un pequeño recibidor con un perchero para los chaquetones, subías dos escalones y llegabas a un salón bastante amplio con una gran biblioteca al frente y una chimenea. A la izquierda, una cocina abierta y coqueta que apenas utilizaba. Y al frente una puerta que daba un pequeño pasillo que distribuía a mi dormitorio y al baño.

Tenía el piso siempre limpio y organizado. El suelo de parqué de roble claro a juego con los muebles hacían muy acogedora la estancia. Había decidido pintar las paredes de blanco para dar más sensación de amplitud, y las puertas eran de color turquesa. Un capricho mío para el que me costó convencer tanto al casero como al pintor, pero que finalmente había quedado espectacular.

Por eso, cuando entré a mi casa, no me costó percibir que algo estaba mal. Sí, soy de esas personas obsesivo compulsivas del orden y algo chirriaba en mi cabeza cuando había algún objeto fuera de su lugar.

Saqué mi varita automáticamente, que hubiese decidido alejarme de las batallas, no significaba que no supiese defenderme.

\- _Homenum Revelio _-dije con voz firme. No pasó nada.

Me asomé a mi cuarto, y el único desorden que había eran los tres modelitos que me había probado antes de elegir el definitivo esa mañana. Suspiré un poco más tranquila. En la casa no faltaba nada, y desde luego no había nadie. La cerradura estaba intacta. Lo mismo el casero (mi padre) había pasado por ahí, decidí apuntármelo para preguntarle al día siguiente.

\- Cuqui, ¿estás por ahí? -escuché que decían desde la chimenea, la tenía conectada para llamadas, pero no la red flu. Prefería que usaran la puerta de toda la vida, hay costumbres muggles que son difíciles de olvidar.

\- Hola Amos, te iba a llamar ahora -saludé acercándome.

\- Claro nena, si es que tú y yo tenemos telepatía ¿qué haces esta noche? -me preguntó relajado.

\- Habíamos quedado ¿no? -respondí yo subiendo la ceja.

\- ¡Ah, sí! He tenido un día largo… ¿que te parece si cenamos en mi casa y vemos una película de esas que te gustan a ti?

Le había descubierto a Amos el mundo de la televisión y le entusiasmaba, se había comprado una bien grande y todas las cintas que encontraba en las tiendas. Un par de semanas atrás me había llamado entusiasmado para decirme que había comprado una colección nueva, y cuando vi que era Disney me debatí entre reírme o pedirle que las viéramos todas esa noche.

\- ¡Claro! Me parece bien… ¿necesitas que lleve algo? -inquirí cortés.

\- Pues si… trae la cena. He olvidado salir a comprar -rió él despistado.

\- Dime que al menos has limpiado, Amos… -supliqué apretando el puente de mi nariz.

\- Pues… Mira, hacemos una cosa, mientras tú vas a por la cena, yo limpio el cuarto, ¿vale cuqui? -asentí poco conforme- ¡Nos vemos en un rato!

Suspiré disgustada y recordé las peleas que teníamos James y yo con el orden. Él era desordenado, pero muy limpio. Su ropa sucia siempre estaba en el cesto o lavándose, nunca había pelusas debajo de su cama, aunque sí algún calcetín que tenía la adorable manía de quitarse cuando estaba durmiendo. _¡Lily nooooo! Para de acordarte de él, piensa en Amos, y en cómo lo vais a hacer esta noche._

Saqué un conjunto de ropa interior negro que compré en Intimissimi la semana pasada, me coloqué unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa roja con amplio escote y unos tacones negros. Me pinté los labios con mi rojo favorito y un poco de rimmel. El pelo me lo dejé suelto y liso aprovechando un aceite que nos habían hecho probar en el spa, que lo dejaba suave y brillante.

Antes de salir de casa, reforcé los encantamientos de seguridad, solo por si acaso. Y bajé a la calle tras colocarme el abrigo y los guantes. En la esquina había un restaurante chino que me gustaba, así que decidí comprar algo allí. A Amos le daría igual, con tal de comer algo. Cuando salí de la tienda, me aparecí en su piso.

Amos compartía piso con dos chicas y otro chico. Yo apenas me había cruzado con ellos, pero uno de ellos, siempre tenía la música altísima y si le preguntabas, te decía que le gustaba así. En el mundo muggle eso puede pasar, pero en el mundo mágico, que está la opción de poner un silenciador… ese chico lo único que quería era fastidiar. En fin, por supuesto con la música nadie me escuchaba llamar al timbre. Tuve que entrar con un _Alohomora _y me sorprendió un fuerte olor a cannabis en el salón.

\- ¡Cuqui! No te había oído entrar -Amos salía de su cuarto con una bolsa en la mano que dejó en la cocina sin mucho cuidado- ¡Anna, te he dicho mil veces que no fumes en el salón, intento dejarlo! -gritó al aire antes de acercarse a mí y besarme brevemente- ¡Chino! Me encanta -anunció cotilleando la bolsa que yo seguía sujetando- cenamos en mi cuarto, ve poniéndote cómoda y elige peli, yo me doy una ducha rapidísimo y estoy contigo.

Amos es un chico atractivo, de esos que ves por la calle y te giras a mirarlo. Tiene el pelo castaño al igual que los ojos. No esta gordo, pero tampoco es especialmente atlético. Es un chico con mucha labia y muy divertido. Trabaja como fotógrafo para Corazón de Bruja, aunque lo que realmente le gusta son las criaturas mágicas. Algún fin de semana lo he acompañado a fotografiar animales fantásticos en el monte.

Entré al segundo cuarto que había a la derecha, dejé la bolsa del chino en la mesa y miré si había pelusas debajo de la cama. Lo sé, soy una obsesionada. Sonreí al ver que no y empecé a sacar la comida. Elegí la primera cinta que vi en la estantería, "El Resplandor", había oído a mis padres hablar de ella y decían que era buena. Así que me dispuse a prepararla en el vídeo, sonreí al ver cómo de este salía una película porno, luego puse la que había elegido.

Amos apareció con una toalla anudada a la cintura y el pelo mojado. Recuerdo cuando James salía así de la ducha, totalmente mojado y me abrazaba riéndose de mis quejas por estar empapándome… _Lily maaaaal, así vas muy mal, concéntrate en Amos_.

Lo miré y sin apartar la mirada me fui desnudando. Él sonrió entendiéndome y se acercó a besarme mientras se deshacía de la toalla. La comida luego, de momento, el postre.

* * *

Al salir de clase me sentí emocionado. Me había gustado. Había corregido a muchos de ellos, había mejorado la técnica de otros tantos. Me sentía realizado. Estaba deseando que fuera lunes para tener la siguiente. Aunque he de decir… que también estaba exhausto.

Fui a casa dispuesto a darme una ducha y acostarme. Estaba en lo primero cuando escuché el timbre sonar una y otra vez, mientras escuchaba a alguien pegar gritos tras la puerta para que abriera. Sirius…

\- ¿Por qué mierda no abrías Prongs? -me saludó el recién llegado, yo respondí con un gesto de mírame con el pelo mojado y vestido sólo con toalla- tenemos que emborracharnos. Vístete, yo preparo la bebida.

\- ¿Me vas a contar qué te ha pasado? -pregunté al volver aceptando la copa que me ofrecía y dando un sorbo- esto está fuerte ¿eh?

\- Ha sido en el trabajo. Me han mandado a una rubia impresionante…

\- Creía que sólo te mandaban tíos -interrumpí por la duda.

\- Generalmente sí -contestó haciendo una pausa- es por la política de la empresa. Pero hoy me han mandado a la primera chica. Prongs, no te imaginas cómo estaba, encima no paraba de gemir…

\- ¿Gemir? ¿Y por qué a mí me haces daño? -volví a interrumpir dolido. Sirius se estaba encargando de mi rehabilitación, pero nada de lo que me hacía me provocaba gemidos.

\- James, te estoy diciendo que era una tía y estaba buena. No sé cómo eres tú en la intimidad, pero yo cuando estoy cerca de una mujer así lo que quiero es ponerla cachonda, no hacerle daño.

\- Pero tu trabajo conlleva hacer daño -repliqué bebiendo otra vez, Sirius se encendió un cigarro- ¿no lo estabas dejando? -pregunté confuso.

\- Hoy lo necesito… Bueno, el caso es que yo me estaba poniendo malísimo con tanto gemido y esa mujer… pero lo más gracioso es que ella me buscaba.

\- Padfoot, si esta historia acaba versión sexual te agradecería que pararas -supliqué sirviéndome otra copa un poco más suave que la que me había dado Sirius.

\- Iba a acabar muy sexual… hasta que nos miramos -Sirius hizo una breve pausa en la que lo miré- era Marlene McKinnon -confesó con las palmas de las manos en la cara.

Prometo que intenté no reírme, que traté de comportarme como un buen amigo que escucha , asiente y te ayuda. Pero es que solo de imaginarlo…

\- Puedes parar de reírte James… -intentó mi amigo sin éxito- enserio… Prongs... - al ver que yo no hacía caso hizo algo más físico y me apagó la colilla en el brazo.

\- ¡Auch! Perro ingrato… -me quejé curándome la herida- ¡No sabías que era ella Sirius! ¿Por qué te atormentas? Además, no es la primera vez que me dices que te pone…

\- Ya… pero era la novia de mi hermano -exclamó como si yo no lo supiera o lo hubiese olvidado.

\- Tú lo has dicho… ERA. Padfoot… tu hermano ya no está -le recordé con todo el tacto que pude- No le estás arrebatando nada, ni le estás faltando el respeto.

Sirius y Regulus, como buenos hermanos, nunca se habían soportado. Raro era el día en el que no discutían o alguno aparecía con un ojo morado. Pero a su forma, se respetaban. Mi amigo no lloró la muerte de su hermano, sino que se enfadó y dio puñetazos a una pared hasta que se rompió varios dedos, después de eso se transformó en perro y estuvo dos semanas desaparecido.

\- ¿Cómo has visto a Marlene? -pregunté alisando el terreno para contarle lo de Lily.

\- Es una puta diosa -contestó sin mirarme y tras un largo trago- por lo que me ha contado Moony estaba allí con la mujer de Peter y tú pelirr… con Evans -se corrigió pidiendo disculpas con la mirada.

\- La vi ayer, a Lily… durante mi cita…

\- ¿Y sigues de una pieza? ¡Vaya! Ha debido calmarse con los años -se sorprendió mi amigo comprobando si tenía brazos y piernas.

\- Me ha olvidado, no la puedo culpar ¿no? -le expliqué con una mueca.

\- James, te fuiste de un día para otro. Hasta a mí me dolió que lo hicieras -abrí la boca para protestar pero él siguió-. Tuviste tus motivos y yo los comprendo, pero la que lo pasó realmente mal fue ella.

Me dolió escuchar eso de la boca de mi mejor amigo. Sirius se acercó a mí y me pasó un brazo por los hombros haciéndome saber que no estaba enfadado.

\- Tranquilo Potter, no le diremos nunca a la pelirroja que has vuelto por mi -me dijo con una gran sonrisa y se encendió otro cigarro- Por cierto… ¿Cuándo me vas a presentar a las amigas modelo de tu nueva novia?

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo lo veis? ¿Lo odiáis, os gusta? ****¿Qué os han parecido los reencuentros? **

**Para el siguiente capítulo tendréis que esperar un par de semanas, he de decir que lo tengo casi acabado, pero me gusta ir con un capítulo de anticipación por si alguna semana tengo más lío en el trabajo.**

**Muchísimas gracias a Matilde Urbach que me ha animado a seguir con la historia y actualizar un día antes.**

**Por supuesto me encanta saber de vosotros, aunque sea vuestra vida o vuestras expectativas con respecto al fic. **

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí y espero escribiros pronto. Un beso a todos.**

**.Aura.**


	3. ¿Qué haces aquí?

**¡Hola! Como os prometí aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo.**

**Como siempre todo lo que reconozcáis es de JK Rowling, disfrutad del capítulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

**.Aura.**

* * *

Mary y Remus se aparecieron cerca de la casa de ella riéndose de algo que estaba contando el joven. La chica había olvidado lo divertido, sensible e inteligente que era ese merodeador en particular. Habían comprado comida tailandesa cerca del spa, Mary se había empeñado en pagarla ella como agradecimiento, mientras que él se había quejado de que no podía ser un buen invitado si no llevaba nada, por lo que acordaron que él comprara una botella de vino. En ese momento la castaña estaba volviéndose loca buscando en el bolso las llaves.

\- Peter siempre me riñe cuando llamo, y no lo hago intencionadamente, pero siempre se me pierden las llaves -comentaba vaciando el bolso en las manos de él, que estaba sorprendido al fijarse en la cantidad de cosas que cabían en algo tan pequeño- aquí están -anunció con una sonrisa radiante y se dispuso a abrir- Peter, ¡mira quién viene conmigo! Lo he invitado a cenar- abrió poco a poco, como si quisiera darle tiempo a su marido por si no llevaba los pantalones (más de una vez había pasado), por suerte estaba vestido y cogiendo una cerveza del frigorífico

El aludido levantó la vista y sonrió al ver entrar a su amigo. Se saludaron con un abrazo y empezaron a hablar de los cambios que había experimentado su vida. Mary decidió dejarles un poco de intimidad mientras preparaba en la mesa del salón la cena y apagaba la televisión que Peter tenía puesta perennemente para encender la radio. Decidió crear un ambiente acogedor encendiendo pequeñas lámparas de luz cálida y colocando algunas velas sobre la mesa.

La cena trascurrió tranquila, hablando sobretodo de recuerdos que tenían de Hogwarts. Habían bebido mucho, ya que Peter había querido sacar una colección de licores que le habían regalado a Mary en el trabajo las pasadas navidades y que aún no habían abierto. Estuvieron hasta cantando las canciones que sonaban de fondo, riéndose de los gallos que soltaba Peter o la incapacidad de aprenderse la letra de Mary.

La última canción en la que su marido lo dio todo acabó con él derrumbándose en la mesa con un fuerte ronquido, mientras que Remus y ella se reían sin poder parar. Decidieron trasladarse al sofá para no despertarlo y poder seguir hablando un rato.

\- ¿Qué te llevó a trabajar en el spa? -preguntó la chica llevando sus copas de un líquido amarillento.

\- Llevo poco tiempo allí, cerca de dos meses. Después de la guerra estuve viviendo en Alemania, allí me dedicaba a dar clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a niños con mi mismo problema... -ella alzó la ceja sin entender- tú sabes que soy un licántropo ¿no? -preguntó confuso estando seguro de que la chica conocía su secreto.

\- Claro que lo sé, pero no entiendo porqué eso es un problema -contestó resoplando con disgusto, él se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

\- Al menos allí no tienen que esconderse, como yo tuve que hacer durante mis años en la escuela, la pena es que no puedan dar clase con el resto. Pero ciertamente están a años luz de lo que pasa aquí. Decidí volver para intentar hacer lo mismo en Londres, pero estaba resultando imposible. Aquí los padres intentan ocultar la condición de sus hijos por miedo a que los dejen de lado...

\- Es una pena, ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes -interrumpió empatizando con él.

\- El caso es que de algo tenía que vivir, y me estaba costando mucho encontrar algo, así que Sirius intercedió por mi en el balneario. Creo que sus técnicas para convencer a la jefa no fueron del todo éticas, pero me da para subsistir mientras encuentro algo más relacionado con lo mio -Mary no quiso preguntar cómo lo consiguió Sirius, es más, era pensar en él e imaginarse a Marlene y él... Quitó ese pensamiento de su mente y volvió a concentrarse en el merodeador.

Y es que Remus era guapísimo. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro y los ojos ambarinos, era muy alto y delgado, aunque la camisa apretada revelaba que en realidad era bastante atlético. Se fijó en que en el cuello de la camisa le había caído una gota de licor y sin pensarlo se acercó a limpiarla.

Fue en ese momento en el que se miraron a los ojos. Estaban sonrojados por las copas y un poco sudorosos. Fue una de esas miradas en las que pasa el tiempo sin notarlo, estaban en silencio y la habitación había desaparecido de su alrededor, empezaron a sonreírse tímidamente hasta que escucharon un fuerte ronquido que los despertó del momento.

\- Creo que es hora de que me vaya -susurró el chico sin mirarla y levantándose rápido, lo que le provocó un mareo por el que tuvo que sujetarse al sofá.

\- Puedes quedarte Remus, no creo que estés en condiciones de aparecerte -sonrió ella limpiándose las gafas empañadas al ruborizarse- hay un cuarto de invitados.

\- No quiero molestar Mary...

\- Tú nunca lo haces -la castaña se levantó y miró hacia la mesa, con todos los platos por lavar y un marido que acostar- No sé si intentar despertarlo o levitarlo hasta la habitación ¿tú qué opinas?

\- En Hogwarts siempre lo levitábamos, era imposible despertarlo -contestó nostálgico- encárgate tú de él y yo friego esto ¿de acuerdo? -el chico no esperó respuesta, se puso a lanzar hechizos mientras recogía el desorden.

\- Ojalá todos los invitados fueran como tú Remus -comentó mientras salía del salón con un Peter volando y roncando detrás de ella.

* * *

Mi noche con Amos estaba yendo bastante regular. El sexo había sido... satisfactorio. Lo sé, sueno como McGonagall examinando. Pero es que me había costado muchísimo terminar. Cuando parecía que iba por buen camino él cambiaba de posición y me desconcentraba, o escuchaba algún ruido, o una persona de pelo rebelde a la que no quiero nombrar se me aparecía en la mente, o el compañero de piso ponía una canción que me gustaba y mi mente la tarareaba... el caso es que había tenido que tocarme yo misma para poder llegar al orgasmo a la vez que Amos, y ahora él me estaba preguntando por el tema mientras cenábamos.

\- Nunca te había visto tocarte reina -decía mientras engullía tallarines, que sexy- la verdad es que me ha puesto mucho -yo sonreí sin muchas ganas de contestar, tampoco hacía falta porque él seguía hablando- yo creo que cada vez hay más complicidad entre nosotros, ¿tú que piensas?

\- Pues... -me sorprendió mucho esa pregunta, normalmente él evitaba hablar de avances en la relación- si, supongo que me voy sintiendo más cómoda contigo -contesté al darme cuenta de que si decía "si no hacía eso no me corría y eso me frustra" iba a sonar muy mal.

\- Ya lo sé cuqui... Pero sabes que yo soy feliz con lo que tenemos ahora mismo -ahí estaba el verdadero Amos otra vez- no estoy pensando en nada más serio... ¿Lo sabes verdad?

\- Lo sé -contesté automáticamente, de repente me apetecía salir de ahí- al final mañana tengo que trabajar, así que esta noche no me quedo ¿te parece bien no? -él me miró sorprendido.

\- Cuqui... si te has enfadado...

\- Para nada -interrumpí- trabajo por la tarde -eso era verdad- pero tengo que preparar una presentación por la mañana -eso no lo era- y quiero amanecer en casa para ponerme cuando despierte.

Él asintió y siguió comiendo. La verdad es que no entendía qué le veía a Amos. Era atractivo, y cuando me llevaba a esas excursiones me daba cuenta de que era muy inteligente, pero si hablamos de inteligencia emocional... ninguna. Solemos pasarlo bien en la cama, y no es una "relación" complicada, pero tenía esa sensación... esa que te pide algo más serio, más especial, más maduro... Seguro que era culpa de mi madre con sus "Lily, déjate de amigos y búscate un marido". No quería pensar que cierta persona que había vuelto tenía algo que ver con mis nuevas sensaciones.

Me despedí de Amos con un beso escueto y salí de la casa. Hacía mucho frío en la calle y se había movido viento. ¿Os pasa a vosotros que por la noche y a oscuras sentís miradas? Como si alguien os acechara continuamente... Da miedo. Me aparecí todo lo cerca que pude de casa. Cuando entré en casa respiré hondo. Hogar dulce hogar.

¿Alguna vez habéis tenido una revelación en un momento inesperado? Porque yo estaba sintiendo la necesidad de encauzar mi vida. De encontrar un mejor trabajo, de beber menos, de encontrar a alguien especial... Las cosas que podemos llegar a pensar cuando estamos cansadas. Así que me levanté dispuesta a quitarme esos pensamientos con una buena ducha y a la cama.

* * *

Mary no era capaz de dormir aquella noche. Además de que Peter no paraba de roncar (cuando bebía resultaba incluso más ruidoso que de normal), ella tenía sus pensamientos en la habitación de al lado. Se había sentido atraída por Remus. Era tan guapo, tan amable, la miraba con esa intensidad con la que su marido nunca la había mirado... ¿Habría pensado él lo mismo? Nervioso desde luego que estaba, ¿pero por atracción o por incomodidad?. Se removió en la cama enfadada con ella misma. Estaba casada. Había decidido compartir la vida con ese hombre que dormía a su lado. Y puede que no fuera la persona más divertida o pasional del mundo, pero no la hacía infeliz, no la hacía llorar... Ella había vivido nuestras desventuras amorosas, y eso era algo por lo que Peter nunca la había hecho pasar. Y se sentía agradecida por ello.

Un ruido en el pasillo la hizo alertarse. Se levantó sigilosa y cogió la varita y la bata de seda que había colgada en un rincón de la habitación. Vio algo de luz en la cocina y se sonrojó al ver a Remus en calzoncillos bebiendo agua dándole la espalda a ella.

Sabía que debía salir de ahí, pero se había quedado hipnotizada mirando la espalda del chico. Tenía numerosas cicatrices, algunas recientes de color rosáceo y otras ya curadas en blanco. Sus piernas eran largas y delgadas, y estaban comenzando a girarse hacia ella.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ambos se sonrojaron, y ella se cubrió con la bata el pecho mientras el castaño se mordía el labio. A Mary se le escapó la vista a la protuberancia que destacaba en la entrepierna de Remus. Se le empañaron las gafas al sonrojarse, las limpió y cuando se las volvió a colocar el chico estaba justo delante de ella, a pocos centímetros. Mirando descaradamente su pecho desde arriba mordiendo su labio.

Mary no sabía a dónde mirar, hacía arriba estaban esos ojos ambarinos ahora oscurecidos por el deseo, hacía abajo el pene del muchacho que asomaba erecto por la cintura de sus calzoncillos.

Debía salir de ahí, volver a la cama donde su marido dormía plácidamente ajeno a los pensamientos de su esposa y mejor amigo... Pero de lo único que fue capaz fue de levantar sus manos y rozar el vientre plano del chico con las yemas de los dedos mientras escuchaba un gruñido salir de su pecho. El castaño con un solo dedo, como si quisiera evitar que ella se asustara, le abrió la bata volviendo a gruñir al ver la marca de los pezones erguidos de ella sobre el escaso camisón de seda que llevaba puesto, y con ese mismo dedo levantó la barbilla de ella para que se miraran, y ahí fue cuando Mary perdió el control.

De un salto enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él que, gracias a sus reflejos de hombre lobo pudo sostenerla sin problemas. Sus lenguas se enredaron como si se reencontraran después de mucho tiempo, aunque nunca antes se habían encontrado.

Remus la colocó con cuidado sobre la mesa que horas antes habían usado para cenar mientras le quitaba la bata y bajaba los tirantes del camisón para liberar sus pechos. La chica tenía un enorme complejo con sus pechos, que ella decía que eran muy pequeños. El chico no pareció advertirlo puesto que en cuanto los vio se lanzó a por ellos gruñendo como la bestia que tenía en su interior pedía.

El recorrido del chico no acabó ahí, siguió bajando dando pequeños mordiscos mientras sus manos iban bajando lentamente la ropa interior de ella y la deslizaba por sus piernas para acabar dejándolas en el suelo.

Ella se tensó al imaginar lo que estaba a punto de hacer él y tiró de su pelo para pararlo. Se miraron, él tenía la mirada oscura y suplicante, respiraba profundamente y tenía la boca entreabierta. No pudo soportarlo más, y con un suspiro de resignación empujó la cabeza del joven hacia su objetivo.

Él no se hizo de rogar, comenzó dando suaves besos alrededor de sus labios inferiores, notaba como la chica sentía pequeños espasmos mientras gemía con suavidad. Usó las manos para sujetar las piernas de Mary que temblaban sin control. Con la lengua trazó círculos alrededor de su clítoris, que estaba hinchado y rojizo.

Mary jamás había sentido nada igual. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban temblando, sentía una gran y placentera tensión en su bajo vientre que iba cada vez a más. Remus no paraba de lamer, absorber, dar pequeños mordisquitos y ella solo era capaz de gemir, apretar la cabeza de él más contra su centro, y tirar de su pelo mientras se mordía el labio que ya estaba a punto de sangrar.

La ola de placer que estaba sintiendo seguía creciendo dentro de ella, no había experimentado nunca esa sensación pero no quería que se acabara. El chico se estaba tomando realmente enserio hacerla disfrutar, hacerla sentir... Y a ella se le había quitado toda la vergüenza, estaba totalmente abierta, gemía a todos los movimientos de la lengua de Remus, ni siquiera le importaba que su marido estaba durmiendo a unos metros de distancia.

En el momento en que los dedos del chico la penetraron la ola explotó, estalló, se hizo añicos y ella pudo visualizarlos uno a uno brillando. Tan fuerte fue el orgasmo que se despertó. Parpadeando confusa al ver a su marido a su lado y las sábanas revueltas y mojadas a su alrededor. Se levantó despacio y un poco mareada, las piernas le temblaban. Fue al baño y echó agua sobre su cuello. Al mirarse al espejo se vio totalmente sonrojada, con el pelo revuelto y los labios hinchados de mordérselos. De vuelta a la habitación se asomó al cuarto de invitados que tenía la puerta entreabierta.

La abrió totalmente al ver que allí no había nadie. La cama estaba pulcramente hecha y había una nota de agradecimiento sobre ella. Pero toda la habitación olía a él. Y ella no pudo evitar tumbarse y aspirar ese olor, así consiguió volver a dormirse.

* * *

Al día siguiente desperté muy motivada. Era temprano, así que después de un zumo rápido salí a correr. El viento de la noche anterior había desaparecido y solo quedaba el cielo nublado típico de Londres. Una hora después y mucho más colorada y sudorosa (tristemente mucho más que hasta la noche anterior) llegué a casa y después de una ducha me sorprendí al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

\- ¿No habíamos quedado esta noche? -pregunté dejando entrar a mi amiga que iba con dos bolsas grandes que dejó en el salón sin mucho cuidado.

\- Si, pero estaba aburrida -sonrió Marlene acercándose a la cocina- preparo el desayuno, termina de vestirte anda.

Cuando volví del dormitorio tenía preparado el café, con tostadas y algunas frutas sobre la mesa. Me sorprendió ver que mi amiga estaba más pensativa y menos habladora de lo normal. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Se sentía culpable. Intenté distraerla para que dejara de pensar.

\- Anoche tuve la llamada de mi reloj biológico -funcionó, porque me miró con las cejas arqueadas en confusión- ya sabes, esa sensación de querer crecer como persona, estabilizarte, encontrar a alguien...

\- ¡Ah! -dijo entendiendo- A mi me pasó la semana pasada, pensaba que eran gases -no pude evitar reírme- ¿Y tuviste esa sensación después de quedar con Amos? Por Merlín, con él no... -No, desde luego que con él no. Y lo sabía perfectamente.

\- ¿Por qué nos pasará eso? ¿A los chicos les pasa? -pregunté sabiendo que a Marlene le encantaban estas conversaciones.

\- ¡Claro que no les pasa! Es la sociedad, que nos presiona a las mujeres para ser como la mayoría, para pensar que necesitamos un hombre en nuestra vida y que un hijo es la aspiración más alta que podemos llegar a tener... -así siguió diez minutos más sin dejarme hablar. Al menos había conseguido mi propósito y mi amiga estaba habladora y entusiasta como era ella- Gracias por entretenerme, ahora ¿qué te pasa a ti? ¿Tan mal fue con Amos anoche?

\- Ya no me divierto tanto como antes -admití dando el último trago a mi café.

\- ¿Y crees que "alguien a quien no quieres que nombre" tiene algo que ver? -preguntó certera añadiendo mermelada a su tostada.

\- ¡No es Voldemort! -reí al escuchar cómo lo había llamado- Pero sí. Me ha afectado que vuelva, verlo con Dorcas, verlo feliz. Me ha olvidado del todo.

\- Lils, lo que tuvisteis es imposible de olvidar... -entendí que decía mientras masticaba, tragó y volvió a hablar- James no te va a olvidar en la vida, pero comprende que quiera rehacer su vida, tú también deberías...

\- Lo estoy intentando, pero me siento estancada -comenté apretándome las sienes y masajeándolas.

\- Deja esa mierda de trabajo que tienes Evans, Umbridge no para de amargarte, y tú estás preparada para un trabajo de verdad... Querías trabajar en el Ministerio de abogada. Hazlo. No esa mierda que te mantiene lejos de la magia...

\- Sabes porqué me alejé -interrumpí conteniendo las lágrimas.

\- Lo sé, y han pasado tres años -replicó duramente, pocas veces Marlene hablaba así, y habíamos aprendido a respetar las veces que lo hacía- te sientes estancada porque lo estás, a ese momento y te aterra salir de él, porque significaría estar renunciando a una parte de ti... -ahora fue mi amiga la que agachó la cabeza reteniendo las lágrimas.

\- Anda que estamos buenas McKinnon... -sonreí levantándome a abrazarla, ella enterró la cabeza en mi cuello como un gato cuando busca caricias. Las dos perdimos mucho en aquella batalla, y había llegado el momento de superarlo- ¿podemos hacerlo verdad? -le pregunté susurrando.

\- Si... ¿me pones una de esas pelis de mujeres superhéroes que salvan el mundo sin la ayuda de hombres?

\- ¿Te acuerdas de Los Ángeles de Charlie? Amos me regaló la serie entera.

\- Tenemos plan entonces -sonrió mi rubia recogiendo la mesa a golpe de varita y eligiendo el sofá más grande para ella.

Yo me reí al ver como mi amiga se quitaba los pantalones y el sujetador para estar tan cómoda como en su casa y se hizo un moño rápido, todo eso en menos de treinta segundos. Puse la primera cinta antes de abrir a la lechuza que estaba llegando a la ventana. Tuve que leer la carta tres veces antes de gruñir. Marlene me miró confusa.

\- Es Umbridge. Dice que vaya a las 12, que hay trabajo... -comenté arrugando el pergamino en mi mano.

\- Lily... son las 12 y cuarto... -comentó mi amiga conteniendo la risa- vístete, te preparo un sándwich para que comas allí -yo asentí yendo a mi dormitorio.

Odiaba a mi jefa, no podía hacerme esas cosas. Cogí lo primero que vi en el armario. Medias y botas oscuras, falda corta negra y camisa blanca debajo de jersey oscuro. Por suerte el pelo se me había quedado bien ese día. Los labios rojos y mi perfume favoritos. Marlene silbó al verme llegar, yo entorné lo ojos.

\- Las prisas te sientan bien -me dijo mientras metía en mi bolso lo que me había preparado- ¿volverás para las 7?

\- Creo que incluso antes, Dolores tenía un evento de Michael Kors esta tarde al que no me ha invitado. En cuanto me escape nos leemos las cartas, te lo prometo. Mary tenía lo de sus suegros ¿no? -al ver como mi amiga asentía añadí- te prometo estar aquí lo antes posible -me despedí con un sonoro beso y salí.

El edificio donde estaba mi oficina estaba completamente vacío. El chico de seguridad se sorprendió al verme allí. Cuando llegué a la oficina vi que Dolores no estaba. Leí un par de cartas que habrían llegado al irme y lo dejé solucionado. A la hora ya estaba aburrida, mi jefa no llegaba y el sándwich de Marlene ya se había acabado. He de decir que la oficina vacía daba miedo. Normalmente estaba todo iluminado, pero ese día tenía que ir yo encendiendo las luces conforme iba entrando a los sitios.

Subí a marketing para comprobar que el problema del día anterior estaba solucionado, también pasé por fotografía a ver cómo habían quedado las últimas imágenes de la campaña. Hice tiempo intentando calmarme para no matar a mi jefa cuando llegara. A las tres horas de estar allí, la llamé por chimenea. No contestó. Le escribí una lechuza urgente. La lechuza volvió sin contestación.

Esto era el colmo. Me hacía venir una tarde en la que no había nadie en la oficina, a resolver un problema que no existía, y todo debido a que supuestamente me había tomado libre una tarde que en realidad no me dejó tomarme. Esto se había acabado. Comencé a redactar mi carta de dimisión. Estaba cansada de esa mujer y de todas las jugarretas que me hacía.

Me costó tres borradores y dos llamadas indignadas a Marlene que me animó a dejar mi trabajo sin ningún problema. A las cinco de la tarde estaba dejando el pergamino en el despacho de mi jefa.

\- ¿Qué haces en mi despacho Lily? -me preguntó con su voz de pito sobresaltándome.

\- Dejar mi carta de dimisión -contesté girándome hacia ella con los brazos cruzados. Ella alzó las cejas sorprendida. Iba vestida para la fiesta con un vestido de su colección que consistía en vestido rosa, con chaqueta rosa, un gran lazo rosa en la cabeza, un bolso rosa brillante y unos zapatos ¿lo adivináis? pues eran plateados... pero con purpurina rosa.

\- No la acepto -dijo moviendo la mano quitando importancia a mis palabras.

\- No tienes más remedio. Llevo cinco horas aquí sola sin absolutamente nada que hacer, porque a ti te apetecía que estuviese -exclamé enfadada acercando mi carta a ella. Ella soltó un falso gemido y me miró.

\- No te puedes ir, al menos dame quince días para que te encuentre una sustituta -yo asentí y empecé a caminar hacia mi mesa- Oye Lily, perdóname por lo de esta tarde. Pensaba venir antes y mirar las telas que nos mandaron los proveedores contigo... Lo siento -lo dijo con un tono que sonaba hasta raro, como si en su vida hubiese pedido disculpas- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la fiesta de Michael? Van a regalar muchas cosas y te prometo que todas las que me toquen son para ti.

\- Había hecho planes con una amiga para esta tarde ya...

\- Dile que venga -me interrumpió- déjame resarcirme por lo que te he hecho hoy. Eres la mejor ayudante que he tenido y tendré, y quiero que sepas que te aprecio mucho -dijo mientras cogía mi mano entre las suyas- además, mira lo que tenía guardado para ti -comentó entusiasmada abriendo un armario y sacando una gran caja de Chanel- en cuanto me lo enviaron supe que debía ser para ti -abrí la caja con manos temblorosas, sabía que me estaba comprando, pero el bolso que me miraba era taaaaaaan bonito...

\- Está bien, pero no quiero volver a tener que pasar por esto Dolores -advertí con la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

\- Nunca más, te lo prometo. Llama a tu amiga y a un coche. Nos vemos abajo -Dolores salió dejando su aroma en el despacho.

Sonreí abrazando mi nuevo bolso y llamé a Marlene que se entusiasmó porque en el periódico nunca la mandaban a esos eventos. Quedamos en que me robaría cualquier cosa del armario y nos veríamos allí. Antes de salir me miré al espejo y me repasé el pintalabios. Desde luego no iba vestida para una fiesta como esa, pero la gente como yo nunca lo hacía. Sabía que una vez allí tendría que hacerle fotos a Dolores, recordarle los nombres de la gente con la que nos cruzábamos y luego se iría sin avisarme y tendría que coger un taxi.

El coche llegó enseguida y en pocos minutos estábamos frente al teatro donde se celebraba la fiesta. Nos deslumbraron mil flashes al cruzar la entrada. Nunca me acostumbraría a eso.

* * *

Desde luego cuando Dorcas me invitó a este evento no esperaba que fuese así, aunque Sirius me lo había advertido "Si te ha dicho que lleves esmoquin es algo grande". Después de mucho insistir Padfoot había conseguido que me lo llevara a la fiesta. Ahora él y Dorcas hablaban animadamente de los desfiles de ella. Siempre envidiaré el porte de mi amigo, él odiaba tanto como yo las reuniones de alta sociedad y sin embargo sabía estar en ellas con toda la elegancia que éstas requerían. A mí, sin embargo, enseguida empezaba a apretarme la corbata y me la quitaba, no había evento en el que no me manchara o perdiera la chaqueta... Era un desastre.

Dorcas también estaba impresionante, llevaba un vestido largo azul oscuro sin espalda que realzaba sus ojos y sus curvas, y me miraba con cara de "esta noche subes a mi casa". La noche tenía buena pinta, así que soportaría esa reunión como cuando era niño y mi madre me sobornaba con una escoba nueva si me portaba bien.

Fui a por unas copas y allí la vi. Al pequeño terremoto de mi mente, esa que revolucionaba mi vida cada vez que me miraba. La camarera estaba atendiendo a todos los hombres de la barra y la estaba ignorando deliberadamente. Decidí apiadarme de ella y me coloqué a su lado.

\- Hola, pon una copa de vino blanco, dos whiskeys de fuego y lo que quiera ella -se giró hacia mi con esos labios rojos apretados y los ojos echando chispas. Yo sonreí inocente.

\- Un cosmopolitan y una CocaCola -pidió sin dejar de mirarme.

\- ¿Cosmopolitan? No sabía que te habías vuelto tan fina -bromeé intentando romper el hielo.

\- Es para mi jefa, yo no puedo beber porque estoy trabajando -me dijo cogiendo sus copas, yo estaba pensando cómo coger tres copas con dos manos sin hacer el ridículo, ella al darse cuenta se quedó a verlo.

\- ¿Pero qué ven mis ojos? ¿Es la prefecta perfecta? -por suerte mi mejor amigo vino en mi ayuda. Me dolió ver la alegría en la cara de ella al reconocer la voz, le faltó tiempo para dejar las copas sobre la barra y correr a abrazarlo. Luego le dio una colleja bien fuerte que me sentó bastante peor. Sabía que cuando Lily te pegaba, es que te quería. Estaba claro que a mí ya no.

\- ¡Eso por pervertir a mi amiga! Espero que sepas controlarte cuando venga en un rato -amenazó clavándole el dedo índice en el pecho.

\- Tu amiga ya está más que pervertida- sonrió él despeinándole el pelo y ladrando carcajadas. Ella rodó los ojos sabiendo que era verdad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía que dejaban entrar chuchos en este sitio -preguntó ella volviendo a peinarse con las manos.

\- Me han engañado para que lo traiga -comentó Dorcas divertida al llegar haciendo que la chica diera una vuelta sobre sí misma- ¡Por Merlín pelirroja! ¿cómo puedes estar tan guapa?

\- ¿Y me lo dices tú? Con lo que te ha tenido que costar ese Versace mis nietos irían a la universidad -y otra vez estaban esos comentarios que yo no entendía.

\- Es de imitación -contestó modesta ante los acusadores ojos de Lily que sabían que no era verdad- pero ese bolso...

\- Me lo ha regalado Dolores -interrumpió mi pelirroja emocionada _(Mente: ¿TÚ pelirroja? / Yo: cállate)_, aunque Dorcas la miró mordiéndose la lengua le sonrió con simpatía- voy a llevarle esto antes de que se ponga nerviosa. Nos vemos luego.

La vi desaparecer entre la gente contoneando el cuerpo y evitando que se le cayesen las copas, si es que era demasiado pequeña para su seguridad. Cuando me giré a mis amigos Dorcas me miraba un poco ofendida, y Sirius conteniendo la risa. Decidí hacerme el loco y la besé antes de pedirle que buscásemos nuestros asientos para ver el desfile, ella accedió contenta.

Ya duraba cerca de una hora, Padfoot a los diez minutos ya se había ido a la barra y yo estaba pensando en la cantidad de cosas que hacemos por quedar bien. Mi pareja me comentaba absolutamente todos los conjuntos que llevaban las modelos. Varias azafatas del evento se acercaban a ella para darle obsequios que yo me encargaba de recoger. Me sentía un hombre florero y le dije a Dorcas que iba a por una copa. Ella no pareció escucharme. Me costó que la camarera me atendiera porque estaba muy ocupada tonteando con Sirius, al conseguirlo decidí que mejor salía a tomar el aire. Lo que no esperaba era verla a ella allí.

* * *

Marlene se lo estaba pasando como un niño en un parque de atracciones en mi armario. Se había probado diez conjuntos que le gustaban, y ahora estaba en ropa interior delante de la cama decidiendo cuál de ellos le gustaba más.

Sabía que yo la mataría si se arreglaba más de la cuenta, así que eliminó cinco de ellos. Luego decidió que el azul ese día no la representaba, eliminó otros dos. Luego la eterna pregunta que nos hacemos las chicas delante del espejo ¿qué me apetece enseñar hoy, piernas o escote? Marlene adora sus pechos (la verdad es que los tiene espectaculares), por lo que se decidió por la segunda opción.

Así que finalmente se decantó por una camisa de tirantes dorada de amplio escote, con unos pitillos negros y una americana del mismo color. Estaba eligiendo los zapatos cuando escuchó un ruido en la puerta.

Se asomó al pasillo pensando que era yo y vio a un hombre encapuchado en el salón. Corrió de vuelta a la habitación intentando no hacer ruido. Buscó la varita por todas partes sin llegar a encontrarla... Claro, se la había dejado en el salón con su bolso. Tenía que llegar hasta allí, pero ¿cómo?

Pensó un plan, recordó que en la Orden ella era la de los planes. Como buena Ravenclaw tenía el don de la estrategia, mientras que sus compañeros Gryffindor actuaban y luego pensaban.

A ver, sabía que sola no conseguiría salir, si había podido con mis encantamientos protectores es que era bastante fuerte. Es decir, tenía que pedir ayuda... ¿Cuál era la opción más rápida?... ¿Carta? Tardaría demasiado... ¿escoba? Yo no tenía ninguna y Marlene me odió por eso... ¿patronus? Era lo mejor, pero tenía que llegar a su varita.

Se escondió en el cuarto de baño y lanzó lo primero que encontró (un peine) hacia el dormitorio. El ruido atrajo al encapuchado a ese lugar. Marlene contaba con el factor sorpresa y lo aprovechó, empujó lo más fuerte que pudo al intruso y corrió al salón a por su varita.

Consiguió invocar un patronus antes de que una maldición la alcanzara y se desvaneciera en el suelo.

* * *

Debí haber imaginado lo que pasaría. Al ser una invitada de última hora, Dolores no había previsto un sitio para mi. Así que pasé un rato de pie en un rincón y cuando me cansé fui a que me rellenaran la copa. No fue posible porque la camarera solo tenía ojos para Sirius en ese momento y salí al jardín. Me senté en el borde de la fuente que había en el centro de ese maravilloso espacio, que transmitía paz.

Había sido una grata sorpresa ver a Padfoot allí (Sí, yo era la única chica a la que había permitido llamarlo así). Nos habíamos hecho grandes amigos durante mi relación con James, pero cuando él se fue... He de decir que fue culpa mía, fui yo la que me alejé de él porque no podía superar la ruptura con Sirius cerca, me recordaba demasiado a él. Pero verlo después de tanto tiempo había despertado el calorcito de la nostalgia en mi interior.

Aún así, estaba bastante preocupada por cuando llegara Marlene, ¿cómo reaccionaría delante de él? Iba a ser divertido ver su cara. Un escalofrío me recorrió al reconocer un aroma detrás de mi.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí James? -pregunté seca sin volverme esperando estar equivocada, aunque sabía que no lo estaba.

\- No me van estas fiestas...

\- No... ¿Qué haces en Londres? No te he visto en tres años y ahora parece que nos vemos en todos lados.

\- Sabes que lo del Quidditch no salió bien... tenía que volver. ¿Cómo has acabado trabajando para esa mujer? Dorcas me ha hablado fatal de ella.

\- ¿Cómo has acabado sentando tú la cabeza con una modelo adicta a la moda? -sonrió notando los celos en mi voz. Será maldito... Pero me ponía enferma oírlo hablar de ella.

\- Avatares del destino... Pero sabes que no es mi novia.

\- No, si no me importa, pero como paseáis por toda la ciudad juntos...

\- ¿He pisado un territorio que era tuyo por derecho? ¿Tendría que haber llamado a la embajada de Lilyland para pedir un visado antes de venir?

\- Vaya…, cuánta hostilidad -le respondí.

\- Iba a decirte lo mismo.

¡Merlin, cuánto me irritaba! Chasqueé la lengua contra el paladar y miré al cielo, que ya había oscurecido. James bebió un par de tragos y dejó la copa en el borde de piedra en el que estábamos apoyados, antes de frotarse la frente.

\- Vamos a intentar al menos ser civilizados -pidió.

\- ¿Por si nos ve tu novia? -pregunté maliciosa.

James se incorporó y se irguió delante de mí para, con el ceño fruncido, buscar mi mirada.

\- Porque somos adultos -respondió muy serio.

Bajé los ojos hasta el suelo, hasta sus bonitos zapatos. Tenía razón, éramos ya adultos… con un pasado en el que no tenía ganas de rebuscar y que ya no interesaba. ¿Por qué narices teníamos que tener una conversación? En los últimos años, en ese curioso proceso de «hacerse mayor», había aprendido a no quedarme en sitios en los que no me apetecía estar, así que levanté la mirada, le di un trago a su bebida, la dejé en el borde en el que estábamos apoyados y decidí… que me iba. No tenía ninguna necesidad ni obligación de estar allí, mirando a la cara al tío que más daño me había hecho… y al que más había querido. Un recordatorio con patas de lo que no supe hacer, de lo que aguanté sin merecer y de los planes que ya no existían.

Me había dado ya la vuelta, y estaba a punto de dar un paso en dirección contraria, cuando James me cogió de la muñeca y me acercó, firme pero con suavidad.

\- Solo necesito hablar en serio contigo un segundo, Lily. No te voy a pedir mucho. Por lo que fuimos, hazme este favor.

\- Por norma no me quedo en sitios en los que no estoy a gusto. -Lo miré sin llegar a volverme del todo.

\- A nadie le interesa lo que vivimos -irrumpió de pronto-. Lo que peleamos o ganamos… es solo nuestro. Responsabilidad única de quienes fuimos.

Pestañeé confusa y él se acercó un paso, con las cejas arqueadas y expresión taciturna.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que le cuente a Dorcas cómo era lo nuestro o cómo terminó? ¿Es eso? ¿Temes tener mala fama entre las chicas casaderas por si se te acaba el chollo?

\- Sé que no soy tu persona favorita en el mundo, pero si aún nos apreciamos un mínimo, sabremos sonreírnos si nos encontramos, aunque no nos apetezca. No estoy orgulloso de cómo lo hicimos, Lily. Ni tampoco de lo que pasó, pero estoy soltero y no le debo nada a nadie.

Me repateó. ¿No le debía nada a nadie? ¿De verdad? Porque para mí era inevitable seguir esperando ciertas explicaciones. O mejor dicho: una disculpa. Era tan fácil como entonar un mea culpa. Sencillo, sin giros ni poesía: «Lily, lo siento. Siento lo que nos pasó y haberme ido». Pero no. Mis ganas de perdonarlo seguirían enterradas en el Valle de Godric, junto a la rabia y a la decepción, porque James no era de los que pedían perdón.

Debería haberme ido. Haberle dejado esperando una contestación. Pero hablé:

\- No. No le debes nada a nadie porque, después de conocerte a fondo, no creo que nadie espere ni lo más mínimo de ti.

\- Qué bonito -Sonrió con ironía-. Siempre tan romántica.

\- Qué va. Tuve un novio asqueroso que me quitó toda fe en el amor.

Recuperó su copa airado y dejó salir de entre sus labios un resoplido.

\- Tu discurso preferido: «Todo lo que no he conseguido en la vida es por culpa de James Potter» -imitó mi tono de voz.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -le increpé-. ¿Tirártela? ¿Follártela? ¿Hacerle creer que eres un buen tipo? A lo mejor hasta quieres ir en serio con ella, ¿quién sabe? Pues relájate, cielo, por mí no debes preocuparte -le aseguré-. Lo que tenga que descubrir de ti, que lo haga sola.

\- Chicos... -dijo una voz ajena a nosotros y nos giramos enfadados para mirar a Sirius- estáis captando muchas miradas - los dos nos sonrojamos al ver que mucha gente nos miraba- creo que hay sitios mejores para que habléis esto...

Bajé la cabeza avergonzada y supe que debía salir de ahí. De repente una especie de humo plateado me rodeó, y pude distinguir un jaguar que me miraba y me quedé helada. No, no, no... Aquella época había acabado. Enviarnos patronus cuando estábamos en peligro ya no tenía sentido. Pero ahí estaba, mirándome y rodeándome antes de desaparecer. De repente recordé todos los momentos de la semana que me había sentido perseguida u observada, la sensación de saber que alguien había entrado en mi piso... No, no, no...

\- Marlene... Estaba en mi casa... -murmuré antes de salir corriendo hacia un lugar donde pudiera desaparecerme.

* * *

**Ta ta ta chaaaaaan... No me odiéis que en dos semanitas os subo el siguiente capítulo.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya se van viendo las parejas y cómo evolucionan =)**

**Quiero saber todas vuestras opiniones, deseos, dudas y críticas.**

**Agradecer a _Heidi2552_ y a _emaatenea_ por sus mensajes de ánimo.**

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Sois los mejores. Muchos besos.**

**.Aura.**


	4. Conversaciones necesarias

**Como siempre todo lo que reconozcáis no es mio. Disfrutad el capítulo.**

**.Aura.**

* * *

He de decir que todos nos quedamos paralizados al ver ese patronus. Tanto Sirius como yo también lo habíamos reconocido. Marlene había estado en la Orden, había luchado con nosotros, habíamos visto ese jaguar en más ocasiones de las necesarias. Salimos corriendo detrás de Lily y en cuanto llegamos al exterior, cogí a mi amigo del brazo para desaparecernos.

Fue una irresponsabilidad enorme por mi parte. La lesión no había sanado, y podría haber perdido el brazo. Pero Sirius no sabía dónde vivía la pelirroja y no había tiempo para coger el coche. Solté un grito de dolor al llegar y Sirius me miró preocupado.

\- ¡Sube! es el segundo piso -dije señalando con el brazo que no estaba dañado- Voy detrás de ti.

Cruzamos el portal que estaba abierto y llegamos al piso de Lily, que se estaba batiendo en duelo con un encapuchado, al vernos le señaló a Sirius a su amiga, que estaba inconsciente a un lado y él se acercó sin perder de vista la batalla. Yo la entendí nada más mirarla. Habíamos practicado ese ataque miles de veces. Ella y yo. Tres años atrás, éramos únicos en eso. Incluso nos escapamos del mismísimo Voldemort en más de una ocasión.

Pero no contábamos con que el encapuchado nos cegaría a todos con un _Lumos Maxima. _Intenté impedirle la huida con mi cuerpo, no pude ver nada pero pude oler alcohol en él, una mezcla de cerveza y vino. Sentí un fuerte impacto en el hombro que me quitó de mi lugar. Cuando recuperamos un poco la vista salimos corriendo detrás de él, pero había desaparecido.

\- ¿Estás bien? -me preguntó Lily preocupada acercándose y abriendo de un tirón mi camisa para ver mi hombro, chasqueó la lengua fastidiada- no tiene buena pinta...

La miré con intensidad. ÉSA era mi Lily. Despeinada, respirando fuerte, preocupada por mi, desnudándome con esa naturalidad de quien lo hace todos los días. No me salían las palabras y ella me miró antes de sonrojarse y bajar la vista incómoda ante lo que debía decir mi expresión. Carraspeó y pronunció un hechizo sanador que me aliviaría las próximas horas, luego me empujó suavemente para subir a su casa a ver a su amiga.

Sirius había sentado a Marlene en el sofá, que protestaba porque quería ir detrás de ese capullo que la había asustado. Mi amigo solo intentaba que se calmase para examinarle la muñeca que parecía rota y Lily corrió a abrazarla con las lágrimas en los ojos. La rubia rodó los ojos antes de devolverle el abrazo con una mueca por el dolor en su mano. Sirius aprovechó ese momento en el que Marlene estaba distraída para recolocar el hueso en su sitio con la rapidez de un experto.

\- Serás hijo de p... -aulló fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- ¡Ya está arreglada! -interrumpió él sonriendo- mañana te dolerá un poco... te haré llegar una poción si te encuentras mal... -se interrumpió al escuchar un sollozo de mi Lily (_Mente: ¿TÚ Lily? / Yo: es un momento tierno, no lo arruines_).

\- No debí dejarte aquí sola, pensaba que era mi imaginación...

\- ¿De qué hablas? -pregunté al escucharla- ¿Qué quieres decir con tú imaginación?- Todos la miramos interrogantes.

\- Llevo varios días notando que me siguen, un día incluso llegué a pensar que habían entrado en casa pero no faltaba nada -Sirius se levantó y empezó a examinar la casa buscando algo, entendí lo que hacía al momento- Reforcé los hechizos protectores pero realmente no pensaba que...

\- ¿No se te ocurrió avisar? ¿Y si te llega a pasar algo? -estaba enfadado. Mucho.

\- ¿A quién querías que avisara? -me respondió en el mismo tono.

\- A nosotras por lo menos -contestó Marlene mirándola dura. Lily agachó la cabeza aceptando la reprimenda.

\- Seis cristales -intervino Sirius volviendo al salón mirándome serio- que suerte has tenido de que uno de ellos estuviese roto pelirroja- los dejó sobre la mesa y Marlene y yo los estuvimos examinando. Lily nos miró confusa. Todas las casas de magos tenían esos cristales como medio de protección. Pero también podían usarse para hacer daño.

\- No... nunca había visto esto... ¿qué son?

\- Esos cristales colocados en sitios estratégicos como estaban, crean una especie de jaula mágica que retiene en su interior cualquier animal/criatura/persona -explicó Sirius con mejores palabras que las que yo hubiese dicho. Lily gimió asustada al comprender, me dieron unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla, Marlene me hizo el favor- Han estado a punto de secuestrarte. Supongo que el tío ese te ha estado siguiendo, sabría tu horario y al ver la luz encendida pensaría que había funcionado. ¿Tienes algún enemigo?

\- Claro que no... Todos ellos desaparecieron cuando la batalla acabó. No sé quién podría... -se interrumpió al ver una mirada que nos dirigimos Sirius y yo, Marlene también abrió los ojos comprendiendo- ¿Por qué todos parecéis saber más que yo? No me gusta sentirme la tonta...

\- Lil... Mulciber salió hace dos semanas de Azkaban -informó Marlene- no te lo quise decir para no asustarte...

Lily no escuchaba, tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Se había puesto pálida y ahora corría hacia el baño. Todos reprimimos una mueca al escuchar la arcada. Marlene corrió detrás de ella. A los minutos volvieron a aparecer, veía claramente que lo único que impedía a Lily caerse, era su rubia amiga.

\- ¿Tú lo sabías? -me preguntó directamente.

\- Insistí en volver a Londres cuando me enteré de que saldría -respondí sinceramente. Ella sollozó.

\- ¿De verdad pensáis que es él? ¿No tuvo ya suficiente? -se dejó caer en el sofá volviendo a llorar.

Creo que a todos nos pasó. Recordé ese momento que había estado en mis pesadillas desde hacía tres años. Esa batalla, ese ascensor, la sangre... Me recorrió un escalofrío y me acerqué para abrazarla fuerte sin pensar en ningún momento si ella quería que la abrazara.

\- Yo pienso que no ha sido él -escuché que decía Marlene de fondo- lo están vigilando, y no me ha llegado que haya salido.

\- ¿A quién tienes vigilando? -preguntaba Sirius poniéndole una copa a la rubia.

\- Benji Fenwick -mi amigo resopló- vive a dos casas de distancia, era la mejor opción. Ayer mismo nos hizo llegar que no había pisado el exterior desde que salió. Sólo ha viso entrar a prostitutas que salen horas más tarde muy magulladas.

Lily se tensó entre mis brazos y yo la abracé más fuerte haciendo caso omiso al dolor en mi hombro. No sabía cuánto tiempo me dejaría hacerlo, y pensaba aprovechar hasta el último segundo. Ese aroma, ese cuerpo pequeño... No había olvidado nada. Mi cuerpo la reconocía y mis brazos se amoldaban a ella con costumbre.

\- Siempre le ha gustado hacer daño a ese cabrón. Pero no me creo que no haya salido -Sirius empezó a pensar- esa casa tiene pasadizos. Sellamos varios en la última batalla, pero estoy seguro de que hay más...

\- Le diré que esté atento... -Marlene acabó lo que tenía en el vaso y se levantó- Sirius, creo que mejor nos vamos...

\- Si... ¿Prongs, te quedas aquí con ella no? -yo asentí mirándolo. Lily se removió.

\- No... vete. Estoy bien. Me iré a casa de Marlene -me dijo apartándose de mi cuerpo con una mueca.

\- No pienso dejarte sola esta noche Lily -aseguré mirándola a los ojos.

\- No estaré sola. Y tú esta noche tenías una cita -¡Dorcas! La había olvidado por completo...- No tengo fuerzas para discutir James. No tienes que estar aquí, no tienes que protegerme. No deberías siquiera estar aquí. No te necesito. Ya no.

Hubiese sido un discurso muy potente si no lo hubiese dicho con los ojos rojos y susurrando por no poder alzar más la voz. Aún así dolió. Salí de su casa sin esperar a Sirius y llamé al autobús noctámbulo. Volvería a esa fiesta. Con una persona que me quería con ella. Y acabaría la noche como había esperado cuando empezó.

* * *

No sé qué me hizo decirle eso. Agradecía que me hubiesen seguido. No sé si yo sola hubiese podido con el encapuchado. Pero que se sintiera con el derecho de ser el Príncipe Azul que protege a la princesa desvalida después de lo que pasó años atrás fue demasiado.

Además de lo que sentí al estar abrazada a él... Ese calor tan familiar, ese olor que me relajaba y me hacía sentir totalmente segura. No. No podía volver a eso, James decidió irse tres años atrás y mi orgullo Gryffindor me impedía acercarme más de lo necesario. Nada importaba que hubiese vuelto a respirar de verdad entre sus brazos. O la mirada que me lanzó cuando miré su magullado hombro. Esa etapa terminó, y lo hizo para siempre.

Cuando James se fue de mi piso perdí todas las fuerzas que me quedaban. Me derrumbé en el sofá agotada mientras Marlene y Sirius se encargaban de recoger y volver a poner multitud de encantamientos de seguridad. En algún momento noté como unos brazos fuertes me cargaban, y la sensación de desaparecernos.

Reconocí el olor a especias de la casa de Marlene, que vivía sobre un restaurante de comida india. Y me sentí totalmente relajada cuando me tumbaron en la cama. Lo último que pensé antes de quedarme dormida fue en él, en su mirada intensa y en sus brazos abrazándome.

* * *

Marlene preparó dos copas de whiskey de fuego en el salón mientras Sirius me acostaba. Se miró al espejo que había sobre una cómoda y se horrorizó al ver su aspecto. Estaba despeinada, no había tenido tiempo para maquillarse antes de que la asaltaran y un enorme cardenal le estaba apareciendo en el brazo probablemente de la caída. Estaba entretenida mirando hasta dónde se extendía la rojez que no vio como el moreno volvía y se quedaba mirándola.

\- ¿Tienes algo para echarte ahí? -preguntó sobresaltándola.

Marlene se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía Sirius a su difunto hermano. Sin embargo, pese a ser tan similares, nunca nadie los hubiese confundido. De lejos como estaban, podía ver sus semejanzas. El pelo oscuro, el mentón fuerte, la altura, la voz... Sirius parecía más corpulento de lo que su hermano fue y el pelo lo llevaba más largo.

\- No... -contestó acercándose y ofreciéndole una de las copas que había preparado. Él la cogió sonriendo.

También la sonrisa era distinta, Sirius enseñaba los dientes cuando lo hacía, Reg apenas lo hacía. Y los ojos... los ojos de Sirius tendían más al gris, los otros más al azul.

\- ¿Tienes mantequilla? -la chica se sobresaltó como si la hubiesen pillado haciendo una travesura. Y asintió viendo como él se acercaba al frigorífico- es un remedio muggle muy efectivo para los golpes. ¿Puedo? -preguntó señalando su brazo.

\- Si... claro- Marlene se quedó en blanco viendo como Sirius se colocaba a su espalda y respiraba fuerte. Se estremeció cuando bajó el tirante de la camiseta pero lo dejó hacer- Oye Sirius... Lamento lo del otro día en el spa... -Joder. ¿Por qué Sirius tenía que tener esas manos y saber usarlas de esa manera?- Espero que no hayas tenido ningún problema con eso.

\- No... el único problema fue la paja que me tuve que hacer cuando te fuiste de la sala- cualquier otra chica se hubiese sonrojado o enfadado ante esa respuesta. Marlene solo se rió, y con ganas- ¡Oye! -protestó el moreno contagiándose de su risa.

\- Lo siento, lo siento... -dijo calmándose y girándose hacia él- espero que fuese una buena paja.

\- ¡Oh, fue maravillosa! -aseguró con las manos en su cintura- Aunque no dudo que tú lo harías mucho mejor -retó chocando su nariz con la de ella.

Marlene solo pensaba en lo fácil que sería dejarse llevar. Había sido una noche horrorosa y el chico que tenía enfrente quería y haría todo lo posible por mejorarla. Pero... ¿Era lo correcto? ¿Que diría Reg si los viera en ese momento? Habían pasado tres largos años ya, y tener a Sirius delante de ella, acercando la boca lentamente... La tentaba. Y mucho. Pero es que le recordaba tanto a Reg... Ojalá pudiese hablar unos minutos más con él y saber su opinión, pero en ese momento...

\- Me recuerdas demasiado a...

\- No lo digas -interrumpió el moreno- ¿no podemos fingir que acabamos de conocernos? -sugirió apoyando su frente en la de ella.

\- Ojalá fuera tan fácil como eso -deseó la rubia masajeando el pelo de él con cariño.

Había una conexión extraña entre ellos. Estaba claro que se atraían, Marlene recordaba ese sentimiento de siempre. Años atrás fantaseó con la idea de montarse un trío con los dos hermanos. Luego pensó que sería muy raro para ellos dos. Estuvieron unos minutos más así, mirándose sin hablar. Imaginando los dos cómo sería ese encuentro si las cosas fueran diferentes.

\- Debería irme a casa...

\- Deberías

\- No quiero irme

\- No lo hagas

Sirius sonrió y le dio un sonoro y casto beso en los labios antes de coger su chaqueta y salir del piso. Marlene respiró hondo y vino a la cama conmigo.

* * *

Tardé exactamente media hora en arrepentirme de haberme ido. Media hora exacta en la que me dio tiempo a ser muy imbécil. Quizá fue el tiempo que necesité para reponerme. Porque, seamos sinceros, me había hecho daño.

Dorcas me miró ilusionada cuando llegué a la fiesta y le dije de venir a mi piso después de contarle lo que había pasado. Cuando abrí la puerta de casa, ya me había arrepentido de buscarla y me apetecía estar solo, pero… admito que su presencia iluminó un poco mi casa y mi día. Venía tan contenta y era una persona tan entusiasta y positiva que era difícil no verse arrastrado.

Ella estaba ilusionada conmigo y con lo nuestro. Yo… estaba siendo cínico. Me gustaba, pero a la vez me agobiaba que no me gustara tanto como me imaginaba. La dejé fumar junto a la ventana y cuando me dije a mí mismo: «Si Lily te viera, con la guerra que le diste con lo del tabaco», me di cuenta. Los recuerdos. Eso era lo que había sentido al estar con ella, que esos recuerdos a los que aún les guardaba cariño, que habían servido para acompañarme en el camino muchas noches…, no le servían a ella para nada. No los quería. Le pesaban. Y me sentí dolido, ultrajado y decepcionado. A pesar de lo que nos hice.

En resumen: no quería verme ni en pintura, ni yo a ella con esa actitud. Pero no pensaba renunciar a nuestros recuerdos, porque allí sí que quería y podía tenerla siempre.

Cuando intuí que Dorcas quería hablar, me esforcé por seducirla. Físicamente, quiero decir: acorralarla contra una pared, morder su cuello, sobar sus nalgas…, y ella se entregó en cuerpo y alma a pagarme con la misma moneda. Aún estábamos de pie cuando le quité la ropa interior. Lo hicimos encima del sillón. Follamos sin motivo aparente pero cargados de razones. Las suyas no las sé con seguridad. Las mías se revelaron con el tiempo: estaba cabreado, cabreado por estar cabreado, y el sexo siempre fue un lugar cómodo en el que refugiarse cuando no me sentía bien. Si me sentía solo: follaba. Si añoraba: follaba. Si estaba preocupado: follaba. Si estaba cansado: follaba. Si estaba triste… ¿adivinas?

No estuvo mal, pero podría haber sido mejor si mi cabeza hubiera estado con ella y no envuelta en la bruma de una rabia mal gestionada. Dejé el orgasmo contenido en un gruñido junto a su cuello y atrapado en el condón y me quedé quieto, mientras ella sofocaba unos gemidos suaves junto a mi oreja. Pasados unos segundos, nos miramos. Yo esperaba que ella se levantara y me dejara ir al baño. No me gustan los mimos postcoitales. No me gusta el sexo que viene con todos sus actos predefinidos: primero besos, luego preliminares, más tarde quince minutos de mete-saca y para terminar, caricias, risas y conversación. No, gracias. La vida ya era lo suficientemente previsible como para asumir una rutina también en la cama. El sexo tenía que ser siempre espontáneo. Por eso me gustó tanto siempre la intimidad con Lily, porque una vez se normalizaba nuestra respiración, me miraba y me hacía preguntas como: «¿Tú crees que los dinosaurios se extinguieron por la colisión de un meteorito?». Maldita. Sabía hacerme reír con la misma intensidad que me sacaba de mis casillas.

Pero al parecer, Dorcas no pensaba como yo. Ella quería hablar de algo trascendente. ¿De qué hablaría Lily después de follar con otros?

-James…

-¿Mmm? -pregunté abandonando mis pensamientos.

-¿Podemos hablar de una cosa?

Salí de ella, me quité el condón y la aparté con amabilidad para levantarme. No respondí, y ella me siguió con la mirada hasta la cocina mientras me abrochaba el pantalón…

-¿Eso es un «no»? -quiso asegurarse.

-Eso es un «dame un momento» con un poco de «algo me dice que para esta conversación necesitaré vino».

Y no me equivocaba.

Ya vestidos, con un metro de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos y armados con una copa de algo que poder beber para ganar tiempo si las preguntas o las respuestas nos incomodaban, fingimos que no nos preocupaba lo que íbamos a hablar. Pero nos preocupaba, claro…, a cada uno por un motivo diferente.

-¿Te ha pasado algo con Lily esta noche? -soltó Dorcas a bocajarro, porque si le das muchas vueltas a las cosas, parece que te importan más.

-Sí -respondí con sinceridad-. Hemos tenido un par de conversaciones con muy mala hostia.

-¿Puedo preguntar más?

-No -Negué también con la cabeza-. Son cosas que no tienen nada que ver con quien soy ahora. Pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Se te nota en la cara, no tienes los pensamientos aquí.

-Perdón -le dije-. Es Lily, que saca lo peor de mí.

-¿Tenéis temas pendientes?

-Tenemos una historia detrás, es diferente. Tenemos que aprender a interactuar sin querer matarnos.

Asintió y cogió aire mientras se acercaba la copa a la boca. Después de un trago de vino, se mordió el labio y lanzó la pregunta que más le preocupaba.

-¿Yo te gusto, James?

-Sí -asentí-. Pero me siento en la obligación de decirte que soy de esos…

-¿De qué «esos»?

-De los que no cuidan los detalles, de los que están casados con su trabajo, de los que no hacen declaraciones de amor y de los que están a duras penas preparados para algo que les ate.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

-Que no soy el indicado. Nunca lo soy.

-¿Ahora mismo o…?

-No te puedo contestar a esa pregunta -respondí automáticamente.

-¿Qué seremos tú y yo entonces?

-¿A quién le importa? -Arqueé las cejas-. Seamos y ya está.

Dorcas volvió a beber bajo mi atenta mirada. Iba a mandarme a cagar, lo sabía…, lo sabía y casi lo esperaba. No sé si era lo que quería o si, por el contrario, me estaba tomando tantas molestias solo para empezar con buen pie y con todo claro, por si en el futuro aquello crecía.

Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre me animé a añadir algo porque quería limpiar un poco mi nombre.

-No soy un cabrón, Dorcas, pero solo puedo prometerte que cuando estemos juntos, lo pasaremos bien. Disfrutemos. Sin atarnos. Sin pensar qué somos. Y cuando deje de ser divertido…, démonos un beso y digámonos adiós.

Dorcas contestó:

-Eso no suena a salir en exclusiva -respondió.

-Es que no lo es. -Me sentí en la obligación de aclarar-. No me gusta comerme las babas de nadie pero, oye, ¿quién soy yo para obligarte a dejar de buscar lo que quieres? Búscalo. Claro que sí. Yo no te lo puedo dar.

Me echó una mirada que no sabría traducir en palabras. Supongo que estaba planteándose si las normas del juego valían para ella. Al final, asintió:

-A mí me vale.

-Nos vale a los dos, entonces.

-Pero… deberías solucionar las cosas con Lily. Si no eres un cabrón, lo mejor es que lo demuestres con actos y os dejéis de palabras.

Mierda. Qué listas son las mujeres.

* * *

Unos insistentes golpes en la puerta nos despertaron. Cuando abrí los ojos disgustada, Marlene ya estaba de pie, despotricando despeinada sobre a quién se le ocurriría llamar a las nueve de la mañana un domingo. Yo volví a cerrar los ojos con un inmenso dolor de cabeza. No aguanté mucho así al escuchar a Mary rezando el Padre Nuestro al ver a Marlene.

Me incorporé haciendo caso omiso al dolor en mis sienes cuando la puerta se abrió y mi, al parecer, beata amiga me abrazó fuerte.

-He venido en cuánto he visto la carta -¿carta? supongo que Marlene le escribiría anoche- ¿cómo estas? ¿cómo has dormido? ¿estás asustada? ¿cómo no nos habías dicho nada de que te seguían?

-Café -fue lo único que salió de mi boca ante tanta pregunta.

Ella asintió y me acompañó a la cocina donde Marlene ya nos había preparado un gran desayuno. Le contamos a Mary todo lo que había pasado mientras ella ponía caras de horror, de susto o de indignación. Cuando terminamos ella nos miró y se levantó a abrazarnos, una en cada uno de sus pequeños brazos.

\- No me deis más sustos nunca.

\- ¿Qué tal tu cena? -preguntó mi rubia amiga para cambiar de tema al ver los ojos de Mary a punto de llorar.

\- Bua. Odio a mi suegra. Ayer estaba empeñada en meterse con mis pechos. Diciendo que con los que tengo seré incapaz de alimentar a nuestro futuro bebé -Marlene y yo estuvimos a punto de escupir el café- no, no, no. No estoy embarazada. Pero quiere ser abuela. Ya. Mañana. Yo creo que vería hasta bien que robara alguno de los bebés a los que ayudo a nacer -nosotras suspiramos con empatía-. Lo que no entiende esta mujer es que para que ella sea abuela... su hijo debería metérmela de vez en cuando -en este punto tosimos tanto que teníamos miedo de que el café nos saliera por la nariz. Mary nunca hablaba así.

\- No será para tanto... -dije intentando quitar hierro al asunto y cogiendo una tostada.

\- El miércoles hará tres meses -la tostada se cayó de mi mano por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Eso es posible? -se escandalizó Marlene apoyando las manos en la mesa y levantándose de golpe. Hizo una mueca de dolor al notar un pinchazo en la muñeca herida.

\- ¿Sabes eso que dicen que los matrimonios lo hacen menos? -cuando la rubia asintió añadió- pues es verdad... ¿Estás bien?

\- Un golpe de ayer -comentó quitándole importancia- Imaginaba que lo harían menos, pero es que no lo hacéis nada...

\- ¿Has intentado hablar con él? -sugerí interrumpiendo la poca sensibilidad de Marlene al hablar.

\- No quiere hablar, no ve ningún problema.

\- ¿Y has probado insinuarte? -probó Marlene.

\- Si... no funciona.

\- ¿Crees que te engaña? -pregunté.

\- No lo había pensado... -admitió ella pensando, luego negó con la cabeza- no sale de casa, solo ve la tele... no creo que sea eso. El problema es que su... pasividad, me está haciendo tener sueños eróticos... con otro hombre -Marlene y yo empezamos a reírnos al ver las gafas de ella totalmente empañadas. Ella aguantó pacientemente hasta que nos calmamos.

\- ¿Con quién? -pregunté secándome las lagrimas de los ojos.

\- No tiene cara -mintió ella sin saber que no se puede engañar a unas mentirosas como nosotras, aun así lo dejamos pasar.

\- Yo de ti lo enganchaba una noche por el rabo, y se la comía hasta que te suplicara poder follarte -Mary se escandalizó ante esas palabras de Marlene y me miró horrorizada.

\- No con esas palabras, pero veo bien su sugerencia -admití sonriendo en disculpa.

Mary rodó los ojos y se acercó a mi estantería buscando algo. A Marlene le brillaron los ojos y aplaudió cuando vio lo que traía la castaña. El Tarot. Todas éramos unas creyentes, en Hogwarts nos encantaba Adivinación. Teníamos la visión y el 80 por ciento de las cosas que nos decíamos en las cartas se hacían realidad.

\- Yo primero que las he traído.

Marlene chasqueó la lengua y empezó a barajar lentamente mientras yo encendía incienso de ruda, nuestro favorito para estas cosas. A la rubia le gustaba mucho un truco que había aprendido años atrás. Barajaba sobre el humo que desprendía el incienso sin tocarlas, para que no afectara su aura a las cartas. Una vez hecho eso, se las acercó a Mary para que siguiera barajando ella, pero ya tocándolas.

\- Corta en tres montones con la mano izquierda -dijo muy profesional Marlene. Mary puso cara de aburrimiento porque ya lo sabía y después de hacer los montones eligió el de la izquierda- Tres cartas: presente, pasado y futuro. La Emperatriz... predecible, eres la mami de todas; La Fuerza... normal, para aguantar tanto tiempo sin hacerlo y ¿El Diablo? Uy, uy, uy esto no me lo esperaba... ¿Seguro que no conoces a tu amante en sueños?

\- ¡Claro que no! Déjalo ya...

\- A ver cariño, la fuerza tiene su límite y El Diablo en esta tirada son unos cuernos como una casa. Dudo que sean por parte de Peter. ¿Algún compañero del trabajo te está acechando? -yo me reí al ver la cara completamente colorada de mi amiga.

\- ¡NO!

\- Bueno, pues visto que no quieres colaborar... te diré que si sigues por el camino que vas, tú te vas a beneficiar a alguien. Y no es tu marido.

Mary puso cara de espanto pero no contestó. Recogió las cartas y empezó a barajarlas sobre el incienso mientras se concentraba en mi. Yo me puse nerviosa de repente. ¿Quería saberlo? Cogí las cartas que me ofrecía mi amiga y barajé pensando en quién podía estar persiguiéndome. Al acabar hice tres montones y cogí el de la derecha para devolvérselo a Mary.

\- A ver... La Torre ¿cómo no? -desde hacía tres años, cada vez que me leía las cartas, La Torre aparecía la primera. Desde entonces la llamábamos "El Incidente"- bueno... Cuando El Incidente pasó toda tu vida dio un vuelco, con razón... -me miró con ternura antes de sacar la segunda carta- La Luna... Lils, ya sabemos que te están siguiendo, y esta carta dice que las intenciones pueden ser malas, deberías tener mucho más cuidado del que tienes... -Marlene asintió de acuerdo con la castaña- y... Los Enamorados.

\- Creo que todas sabemos a quién se refiere esa carta.

\- No Marly... la persona a la que te refieres se derrumbó con La Torre -dije señalando la primera carta para darle más énfasis.

\- Si, ya... Ayer me demostrasteis los dos que lo teníais superadísimo -ironizó la rubia, yo no contesté sabiendo que algo de razón tenía- Me toca. Se buena.

Repetimos el ritual otra vez. Marlene barajó siete veces como tenía costumbre y tardó dos minutos decidiendo que montón se quedaba. Se decidió por el del centro.

\- Empezamos fuerte, La Muerte. Está claro que tu pasado está marcado por la muerte de Reg. Tenemos que seguir trabajando en eso -le dije apretando su mano con cariño, la solté para desvelar la segunda carta- El Carro. Estás debatiéndote entre dos opciones totalmente opuestas...

\- ¡Pues claro! ¿Me acuesto con Sirius o no? Saca la tercera a ver si Reg está influenciando el destino de alguna forma...

\- La Rueda de la Fortuna -anuncié al descubrirla- Al parecer el destino no te quiere ayudar con esa situación.

Marlene golpeó su frente con frustración y recogió las cartas indignada. Al dejarlas en la estantería sonaron unos golpes en la puerta. Nos miramos alarmadas y sacamos las varitas.

\- ¿Quién es? -preguntó la dueña de la casa.

\- Soy Remus -Mary hipó al oírlo, nosotras sonreímos inconscientemente- Abridme por favor.

* * *

**Y colorín colorado, este capi se ha acabado.**

**Lo sé, es corto y pasan pocas cosas. ****Tengo la boda de mi hermana en poco tiempo y mil cosas que ayudarla a preparar, pero prometo que sacaré un hueco para actualizar.**

**Creo que se empieza a desvelar lo que pasó años atrás, y considero que la conversación Dorcas/James era muy necesaria.**

**Muchísisisisisisisimas gracias a los que estáis leyendo esta historia y sobretodo, a los que encontráis un huequito para mandarme un rr. ****Sois los mejores, y me animáis los días.**

**Gracias a _emaatenea_, a _Guest_ (deja al menos un nombre que te pueda dar las gracias con más cariño), a _M. Urbach_ (prometo mucha, repito, MUCHA tensión LJ en el próximo cap), a _SerenaMileto_, y me hace muchísima ilusión tener un rr de _StefaniaPotter_, de la que he leído MUCHO y que os recomiendo a todos porque tiene historias maravillosas, además de que el rr que me ha escrito ha hecho hasta que se me saltaran las lágrimas de la emoción.**

**Gracias a todos.**

**.Aura.**


	5. Elefante Rosa

**Como siempre, todo lo que reconozcáis no es mio. Disfrutad el capítulo, hablamos abajo.**

**.Aura.**

* * *

Estaba indignada, esto era humillante. Y no tenía nada que ver con que llevásemos tres horas en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Aurores. Tenía que ver con que en todo ese tiempo, ninguno de esos aurores se había acercado a mí para preguntarme por lo sucedido. Desde donde estaba sentada junto a Mary podía ver los rizos de Marlene, podía escuchar la voz estridente de Sirius cuando se enfadaba, y podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de James intentando explicarle a ese hombre gordo y con bigote, que además se daba un aire a mi cuñado Vernon, lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Al menos Mary se había quedado conmigo, y me hacía cosquillas en el antebrazo mientras miraba la escena sin decir nada. Yo sabía que una parte de ella estaba enfadada conmigo por no contarlo, pero también sabía que no me iba a echar nada en cara. Por su aspecto, estaba guardando muchos secretos como para juzgar a nadie por hacerlo. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle algo cuando vimos a Remus aparecer por las escaleras con varios vasos de café flotando a su lado y enseguida sonreímos.

\- ¿Siguen sin conseguir nada? -nos preguntó al llegar mientras cogíamos los nuestros.

\- Llevan igual desde que te fuiste -le dijo mi amiga sin mirarlo mientras echaba azúcar a su vaso- no sé si nos gustará lo que consigamos aquí.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -le pregunté confusa. ¿Qué parte de los gritos me habría perdido? No me contestó al ver que nuestros amigos se nos acercaban con distintas caras. La de Marlene era de preocupación y enfado, la de James solo de enfado, y la de Sirius sonreía como siempre.

\- ¡Café! Lo necesitaba -se alegró Marlene cogiendo un vaso y sentándose a mi lado, yo la interrogué mientras daba un sorbo ruidoso- que te lo cuenten ellos, yo estoy totalmente en contra.

\- Pelirroja, te hemos conseguido dos guardaespaldas -Sirius se había agachado delante de mí, y me miraba entusiasmado- ¿a que es genial?- mi expresión pasó del asombro e incredulidad a un enfado por el que me levanté de golpe tirando el café. Gracias a Merlín Remus estaba atento y lo petrificó antes de que cayera al suelo.

\- ¡No quiero guardaespaldas! ¿Os habéis vuelto locos? -al ver que nadie decía nada me giré a Él- ¿tú estás de acuerdo con ésto?

\- Siendo sincero no, yo quería que te pusieran más -me contestó haciendo una mueca al quemarse con su café.

\- No necesito a nadie que me siga, os recuerdo que soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme yo sola y estaré encantada de demostrárselo a quien se le ocurra dudarlo -vi como los chicos retrocedían un minipaso mientras mis amigas sonreían- ¡Por Merlín! Sobreviví al mismísimo Voldemort en dos ocasiones...

\- No estabas sola -me interrumpió James (_Mente: Tiene razón; Yo: Cállate_)

\- Es una completa violación de mi intimidad, de mis derechos y de mi propia opinión -estallé acercándome a él y golpeándole el pecho con el dedo índice- no pienso dejar que unos trogloditas amigos tuyos me vayan persiguiendo por todo Londres mientras te cuentan cada paso que doy. Te fuiste una vez, y lo hiciste para siempre -dudé un momento al ver la mueca de dolor que puso, pero no podía parar ahora-. Que vuelvas a la ciudad es algo que no puedo evitar, pero que tengas el derecho a meterte en mi vida si. No voy a permitir que lo hagas.

\- No tengo ningún interés en meterme en tu vida. Pero por mis cojones que ese capullo de Mulciber o cualquiera de ellos, no vuelven a tocarte. Tengo contactos, trabajo aquí y te aseguro que esos trogloditas amigos míos van a ser tu puta sombra. Te guste o no.

Lo miré indignada y busqué el apoyo de los demás. Mary y Remus miraban al suelo, y Marlene discutía algo que no comprendía con Sirius. Una parte de mí sabía que sólo querían mantenerme segura, pero no eran formas. Cogí mi abrigo y salí corriendo de allí. Escuché cómo me llamaban y me perseguían e hice estallar todas las cristaleras del pasillo cuando me pudo el llanto. Me aparecí en casa y no salí de allí en todo el domingo.

* * *

Estaba loca. Siempre lo había estado, pero ahora más. Nos costó dos horas a los cinco arreglar el desastre que provocó Lily en la oficina. Luego Padfoot sugirió que nos merecíamos una cerveza. Yo creo que lo que no quería era alejarse de Marlene. Parecía que estaba continuamente buscando su atención, como cuando eres un crío y haces todo lo que sabes delante de la persona que te gusta. Mary se negó diciendo que tenía mucho que hacer en casa, y Moony por algún motivo la acompañó.

Así que me sentía completamente fuera de lugar en ese momento. Había intentado irme y ellos me lo habían impedido. Supongo que los dos se sentían igual de culpables cuando se quedaban a solas.

Sirius le contaba a la rubia nuestro último viaje a Marruecos como si hubiese estado genial, cuando lo cierto es que nos hizo un calor bestial, nos robaron unas chicas que según mi amigo solo querían "Vitamina Merodeadora" y encima perdimos el traslador de vuelta.

\- Y allí estábamos, en pleno desierto por la noche, mirábamos el horizonte sin ver nada y en el cielo más estrellas de las que eres capaz de imaginar -giré la cabeza para que la chica no viera mi sonrisa.

Ésa noche en particular, habíamos estado fumando hachís. Pensábamos que nos habíamos perdido por el desierto porque no encontrábamos el camino de vuelta y tuvimos que dormir en el desierto. Al despertarnos pudimos comprobar que se podía ver el hotel a 50 metros, y que lo que habíamos hecho había sido andar en círculos. Recuerdo que Moony se despertó con un escorpión en el pecho, Padfoot se había quemado por completo con el sol y que yo seguí fumado hasta la noche siguiente.

\- Tuvo que ser espectacular -decía Marlene maravillada.

\- Chicos, yo realmente tengo que irme. Aún no he preparado la clase de mañana...

\- ¡Vamos Prongs! ¡Quédate un poco más! -me pedía mi casi hermano con los ojos de "no me falles ahora".

\- En realidad... yo también debería irme -Marlene me miró al decir lo siguiente- Quiero ir a casa de Lily e intentar calmarla...

\- No te va a abrir, sabes que está en esa fase del cabreo en la que no hace caso a nadie... -empecé a decir con seguridad.

\- No te ofendas James -me interrumpió con tono de que le daba igual ofenderme- pero tú conoces a la Lily de hace tres años. La Lily de ahora tuvo que madurar a golpe de realidad y lo hizo sin ayuda. No la conoces tanto como crees, no tienes los derechos que te estás otorgando y por supuesto que estoy totalmente en contra de cómo se ha resuelto esta situación.

Había olvidado esa lealtad MacKinnon por la que mi amigo la miraba con ojos brillantes. Solo pude asentir ante esas palabras. Que dos personas no compartan la misma opinión no significa que sean enemigas. Ella asintió también y se despidió con elegancia. Padfoot me miró con ojitos y le hice un gesto para que la siguiera. Vi cómo la cogía de la mano y ella se giraba sonrojada. Desde mi posición pude oír:

\- ¿Cuándo te veo otra vez?

\- No se si es buena idea Sirius...

\- ¡Claro que lo es! El jueves salgo pronto y voy a buscarte.

\- No creo que...

\- Chssst. Dame esa tarde, hagamos algo juntos y lo decidimos ¿vale? Prometo portarme bien.

\- De acuerdo -accedió finalmente antes de irse con una sonrisa tímida que no solía tener y que contrastaba con la que traía mi amigo de oreja a oreja.

\- Ha dicho que si -me informó explicándose.

\- Me lo imaginaba...

* * *

Después de todo el domingo en la cama, me desperté con todo el cuerpo entumecido. Marlene se había pasado un rato y había conseguido que me calmara, pero, aun así, seguía muy enfadada con Potter. Sí, he vuelto al Potter. A veces tenía la sensación de que él y yo, o estábamos discutiendo, o estábamos en la cama. Pero que simplemente amigos nunca íbamos a llegar a ser.

Era temprano, así que decidí salir a correr un rato. Me puse mis mallas y una sudadera verde y salí de casa. Dos fuertes y pelirrojos hombres vestidos con ropa oscura estaban allí y noté como me empezaba a hervir la sangre.

\- Buenos días, señorita Evans. Mi nombre es Fabian Prewett, y él es mi hermano Gideon. Estamos aquí para asegurar su protección y seguridad...

\- Ya bueno... Siento ser descortés -no lo sentía- pero es algo que yo no he pedido, así que creo que sus recursos serán más necesarios para otras personas que realmente necesiten protección.

\- Ehm... -empezó a decir el que se llamaba Gideon- el señor Potter nos dijo que esto pasaría y tenemos órdenes de...

\- El señor Potter no es nadie para decidir por mí -los hermanos se miraron confusos, siempre he pensado que los gemelos se comunicaban telepáticamente, y ellos parecían estar haciéndolo- siento que hayan venido. Pero aquí no son de ninguna utilidad.

Empecé a andar hacia la calle esperando haber sido bastante clara cuando vi que me seguían. Los miré detenidamente y sonreí, está bien, ¿me querían seguir? Pues con esos trajes poco iban a poder hacer.

En vez de ir hacia el parque como solía hacer, fui hacia un bosque cercano a casa. Y corrí, como no solía hacerlo desde que era pequeña. Respirando libertad, el juego de notar que alguien te sigue y que no te puede alcanzar, que se mezcla con esconderte cuando ves que se acercan a ti. Iba a tener agujetas al día siguiente por esto... pero he de decir que me sentí viva. El aire del bosque era muy fresco y mi nariz seguro que estaba colorada, pero yo sonreía. Sin dejar de correr, notando el ritmo de mi corazón a mil, el moño que me había hecho al salir de casa ya estaba totalmente desecho y yo me sentía... Bien, liberada. Lo sentía por esos chicos que en realidad parecían muy simpáticos, pero no se lo iba a poner fácil. ¿Querían seguirme? Pues íbamos a divertirnos.

Volví a casa contenta y sin rastro de ellos. Me dí una bien merecida ducha y preparé el desayuno. Cuando estaba terminando empecé a escuchar ruido en mi puerta de nuevo y la abrí comprobando que eran mis "Zipi y Zape" propios.

\- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Os ha gustado el bosque? -pregunté con una sonrisa radiante- He preparado el desayuno, supongo que tendréis hambre... y sed.

Ellos me miraban suspicaces pero entraron a la casa y se acercaron a la mesa. Creo que fue Gideon (la verdad es que son iguales) el que cogió la jarra de zumo al verme beber a mí, y su hermano lo siguió.

\- Señorita Evans -empezó a decir el que yo creía que era Gideon- no debe huir así de nosotros. No somos sus enemigos.

\- Oh, pero yo no estaba huyendo de nadie. Discúlpenme señores Prewett, pero yo tengo mis rutinas y horarios, y como comprenderá no voy a modificarlos por ustedes -ellos se miraron antes de asentir. Y ahora, si me disculpan, me voy a trabajar -comenté levantándome de mi silla y cogiendo el bolso que estaba en la encimera-. Hasta luego, chicos.

Zipi y Zape se miraron con preocupación al ver que no podían levantarse para seguirme. Yo sonreí. Lo bueno de haber crecido con los Merodeadores es que se me ocurrían millones de ideas para esquivarlos y conseguir salirme con la mía.

* * *

No pienses en un elefante rosa. No pienses en un elefante rosa. ¿En qué estás pensando? Pues así se encontraba Mary en ese momento. Acababa de salir de hablar con una pareja que estaban a punto de tener un bebé, y ahora no paraba de pensar en la conversación con Remus del día anterior.

Ella no entendía por qué él había decidido acompañarla a casa, y estaba muy confusa puesto que él andaba en silencio, calmado, sin ninguna intención de romper el hielo. Y a Mary esos silencios cuando ella tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza la volvían loca.

\- Te sale humo de la cabeza de tanto pensar... ¿qué quieres preguntarme?

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste? -ella misma se sorprendió al ver que la primera pregunta que le hacía era esa.

\- No creo que te guste oír la respuesta -respondió tras una sonrisa seca. Ella lo miró confusa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Te preguntaré algo Mary, puedes ser sincera o puedes mentirme, pero en base a eso te responderé yo -ella asintió aturdida- ¿sientes que pasa algo entre nosotros?

Una bombilla roja de alerta se encendió en el cerebro de mi amiga. Era una pregunta trampa. Si le decía la verdad, suponía renunciar a lo que tenía en la actualidad, o al menos empezar a hacerlo. ¿Estaba preparada para eso?

\- Somos amigos Remus... -decidió contestar.

La mueca al escucharla del licántropo se quedaría en la mente de Mary por mucho tiempo. La miró dolido, y le respondió:

\- Me fui porque tenía cosas que hacer al día siguiente.

Terminó de acompañarla a casa y se fue de allí con un escueto "Hasta la próxima". Y ahora Mary se preguntaba ¿Hubiese sido mejor decir la verdad? ¿Sería capaz de abandonar su vida actual por meterse en una relación nueva que no sabía dónde llegaría? ¿Sería capaz ella de engañar a Peter? ¿Sería capaz Remus de traicionar a su amigo? La única respuesta que le pasaba por la cabeza a todas esas preguntas era un NO rotundo, pero de repente se imaginaba a Remus besándola, o con la cabeza entre sus piernas como en sus fantasías y, ese NO tan rotundo, tambaleaba.

Estaba dándole vueltas a los cambios de su vida cuando se acercó una compañera a ella con cara de cotilleo.

\- ¡No sabes lo que ha pasado! -Mary la animó a seguir hablando- ¿recuerdas que la jefa tenía un lío con el psicólogo infantil? -asintió entusiasmada, eso es lo que necesitaba, cotilleos frescos de su amiga Lucinda Talkalot- pues resulta que la ha engañado con, pon atención, el hijo de la del restaurante.

\- ¡No! No puede ser...

\- ¡Si! Los ha pillado esta mañana en la sala de descanso de la planta de cirugía, y ya sabes lo que dicen de esa sala...

\- ¿Y qué ha hecho?

\- Le ha gritado de todo, le ha dicho que iba a quemar todas sus cosas, y por supuesto lo ha despedido.

\- Vamos a por un café y me lo cuentas todo.

* * *

Estuve algo distraído en la cena. Creo que temía haber sido demasiado duro con Lily el día anterior. Desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, medía mucho más mis palabras, pero con ella no podía. Lograba sacarme de mis casillas. Me hervía la sangre y se desbordaba por mi boca en forma de palabras hirientes. No podía evitarlo. Con ella, era un cabrón. Y ella conmigo, una puta bruja, en el mal sentido.

Dorcas estaba animada… o nerviosa. Hablaba rápido, sonriente, y alargaba la mano para tocar la mía a menudo, mientras charlaba. Es posible que buscara llamar mi atención y devolverme a su casa, donde estábamos. Me costó trabajo, pero lo conseguí. Me centré en disfrutar y pasarlo bien. ¿No era ese el motivo de que Dorcas y yo nos viéramos? Estaba muy guapa aquella noche. Llevaba un vestido negro vaporoso. Los zapatos de tacón la hacían contonearse más de lo habitual.

\- ¿Dónde estás? -me preguntó Dorcas mientras se acariciaba el pelo.

\- Aquí contigo... Es que hoy me ha pasado una cosa en clase...

\- Entonces, ¿no tiene nada que ver con Lily? -preguntó intrigada.

\- No, claro que no.

\- A ver… cuéntame -pareció aliviada.

\- Pues estaba dando clase y… me han hecho una foto. Una chica de la primera fila, Hestia Jones. Muchas veces se llevan cámaras a clase para no tener que copiar tanto. Pero el caso es que… ha empezado a hacer movimientos extraños y, en un momento dado… me ha hecho una foto.

\- Pero… ¿a ti?

\- Creo que sí

\- ¿Y qué le has dicho?

\- Pues… ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Fotos no? Imagínate que estaba haciendo una foto a la pizarra. Hubiera quedado como el tío más creído del mundo.

\- Pero ¿tú crees que te ha hecho la foto a ti?

\- No sé -me removí incómodo. ¿Por qué le estaba contando aquello?-. Creo que sí.

\- ¿Qué llevabas puesto?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Qué llevabas puesto?

\- Pues… esto -me señalé-. No me dio tiempo a pasar por casa para cambiarme. ¿Por?

\- Curiosidad femenina. Y, dime, ¿vas a hacer algo al respecto?

\- No creo...

\- Oye, ¿tienes prisa? ¿O te apetece que tomemos una copa?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Claro que tienes prisa o claro a la copa?

Sonreí descarado.

\- A la copa, reina -aclaré. Me levanté a recoger los platos mientras ella preparaba las copas y la escuché decir:

\- La culpa de que te hagan fotos en clase es de esos pantalones que llevas. Te hacen un culo de muerte.

\- Me la hicieron de frente -le aclaré con una sonrisa descarada.

\- Nada más que añadir. Eres un tío listo…, sabrás sacar las conclusiones pertinentes.

Me eché un vistazo. No eran ceñidos. Tampoco anchos. Unos vaqueros cualquiera, algo roídos ya, sujetos de la cadera por un cinturón marrón desgastado.

\- No provoques. Las chicas somos muy impresionables -añadió sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

\- Definitivamente, no entiendo a las mujeres -dije sentándome a su lado.

Dorcas olía a perfume caro y maquillaje, me acerqué a su cuello, donde la besé, conforme fui desnudándola vi que llevaba una ropa interior… cargadita. De esa que no te pones si no esperas que alguien te la quite. Negra. Encaje fino. Transparencias. No quedó mucho de ella por descubrir con solo quitarle el vestido.

Fuimos directos al grano. Bueno…, nos tocamos un poco antes, mientras nos besábamos, pero dejamos los preliminares allí.

Me preguntó si me importaba usar condón y me sorprendió. ¿No debería importarle a ella que no lo usara? No nos conocíamos tanto. Yo solo follaba a pelo con Lily. Quiero decir…, yo solo follé a pelo con ella.

Una vez, hacía muchos años, me pudo el momento con Lily y tuve que parar justo antes de correrme. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no me había puesto el condón, me dio un rodillazo en las costillas.

\- ¡En mi cuerpo decido yo!

Y yo, aunque tenía toda la razón, me eché a reír, porque esa era una de las cosas que más me gustaba de ella: tan pequeña y siempre peleando. Y también era una de las cosas que más odiaba, por cierto. Unos meses después le recetaron la píldora.

Eché mano del condón que llevaba en la cartera, pero intenté ignorar el secreto que guardaba dentro de ella. Dorcas se puso encima. Y lo demás… fue algo que supongo que no tengo que describir porque… no inventamos la rueda. La maquinaria del sexo seguro que te es conocida. Duramos quince minutos. Y me quedé a dormir, pero me marché a las seis y media de la mañana, sin despedirme. No tenía nada que ver con Lily, que conste. Era una cuestión de comodidad y expectativas…, una comodidad que no sentí en una cama que no era la mía y las expectativas que me formé de nuestro encuentro no es que no quedaran satisfechas pero…, bueno…, no fue nada del otro mundo.

Le dejé una nota garabateada en una servilleta _«Tengo clase temprano, morena. Buenos días»._

* * *

La mañana del martes me desperté bastante cansada pero de buen humor, eso sí. La carrera de ayer me había dejado unas agujetas en las piernas que me tendrían caminando como un pato todo el día.

Escuché ruido en la puerta y supuse que eran Zipi y Zape haciendo su vigilancia. Me preguntaba cuándo dormirían. El día anterior habían conseguido zafarse del encantamiento para las once y media de la mañana.

Cuando Dolores los vio aparecer, con trajes sudados, respirando fuerte y con cara de enfadados los echó sin ningún miramiento. Creo que es la única vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando allí que la admiré. Luego me recordó que mi pelo rojo con las tonalidades rosa de la sala no hacían juego, que por favor me tiñera, y de paso maquillara, y recordé porqué no la aguantaba.

Marlene y Mary me mandaron lechuzas para quedar pero no me apetecía nada ir con los Prewett vigilando a ningún sitio, así que les dije que otro día.

Cuando salí a las siete de la tarde ellos seguían en la puerta del edificio y tengo seguridad de que alguien vigiló mi puerta durante la noche. Al abrir la puerta y ver sus caras ojerosas supe que Potter los tenía 24/7 conmigo, y no pude hacer otra cosa.

Les ofrecí un café cargadito, y cuando digo cargadito me refiero a que llevaba tal cantidad de poción del sueño que descansarían tooodo el día. Cuando cayeron dormidos los levité a los sofás y me fui de casa sonriendo.

Al llegar a la oficina había una lechuza de Dolores diciendo que no iba a venir. Otra vez. Así que resoplé y empecé revisando su correspondencia.

Fue un diario color rojo sangre el que llamó mi atención, venía con una carta y unas instrucciones que además incluían una contraseña.

Primero, tenías que frotar el lomo del diario tres veces y luego decir el nombre de la persona a la que estaba dirigido.

Así se abría desvelando una hoja en blanco que te pedía una contraseña, que si tenéis curiosidad era "TSCVIP".

Entonces el libro se volvió a cerrar revelando unas letras doradas que decían:

_"The Secret Circle"_

_Diario de actualidad para brujas VIP_

Era una especie de Twitter mágico. La gente usaba alias para hablar y sobretodo criticar y cotillear sobre temas de actualidad. Lo que más me sorprendió fue en la página 45, era una foto de James. Ese apartado del diario hablaba sobre tíos de buen ver y esa publicación en particular se titulaba "Mr. Defensa del año", y decía: _Si pensabas que nada podía amenizar una clase sobre DCAO es que no conoces a este profesor de la academia de aurores. No nos extraña que sus clases tengan récord de asistencia_.

La publicación tenía más de 100.000 seguidores, e incluía fotos de todo tipo. Él escribiendo en la pizarra con una camisa azul por dentro de un pantalón vaquero desgastado y cinturón marrón. Él con una camisa a cuadros apoyado en la mesa, con los brazos cruzados. Él revelando un polo negro y unos vaqueros ajustados al quitarse la túnica...

Entré en la última y leí el pie de foto: «_Interesante "temario". Like si tú también has hecho "zoom". #PaqueteEducativo #ProfesorBuenorro #AsíSí #MenudosVaqueritosProfe_».

James siempre había sido fanfarrón y arrogante, pero dudaba que supiera nada de este diario. Estaba claro que la publicación era cosa de sus alumnas. Me tapé la boca, consternada, y sofoqué un amago de carcajada. Sí. Por dentro me estaba meando de la risa…, pero era una risa nerviosa y algo amarga.

No pude evitar la tentación de cotillear unas cuantas fotos más. Había bastantes y en cada una, James llevaba un outfit diferente. En ninguna miraba a cámara y todas parecían haberse hecho a escondidas.

Empecé a agobiarme poco a poco. Al principio me había parecido vagamente gracioso, pero… no lo era. James no tenía ni idea de que 100.000 personas veían diariamente sus fotos y leían en los textos que las acompañaban cosas como: «_¿A quién le importa el encantamiento Flipendo? ¡Que se quite algo!_».

«_Que se joda_», dijo mi yo maligno. «_Hala…, esto en realidad es horrible_», respondió mi niña buena interior. «_No lo es. Es un castigo del cosmos. Justicia divina_». «_Alguien debería avisarle_».

Tenía el labio inflamado de tanto mordérmelo, dudando entre callarme como una p(uta)rostituta o coger una lechuza y avisarle de que era el mito erótico del momento.

Me acerqué a la chimenea y llamé.

\- ¡Pelirroja! -me dijo la voz suave y contenta de Dorcas- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- Hola Dorcas, te llamaba porque necesito que vengas a la oficina cuando puedas. Es importante.

\- En 15 minutos estoy allí.

Dorcas llegó incluso antes de lo que me había dicho y radiante. ¿Cómo podía estar tan guapa en tan poco tiempo? Se quedó sin palabras al ver el diario y estuvo haciendo varias llamadas. Me pidió ir a alguna terraza donde pudiera fumar porque se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

\- He llamado a mis abogados y se van a encargar ellos. ¿Cómo se lo digo a James? ¿De verdad que no quieres decírselo tú?

\- No creo que sea apropiado... la última conversación, bueno las últimas conversaciones que hemos tenido... no han sido amistosas.

\- Algo me ha contado... Por cierto ¿dónde están?

\- Los he dejado durmiendo en casa, tenían cara de cansados -dije jugando con el asa de mi bolso, Dorcas me miró con reprobación, pero no me dijo nada.

\- Lily... hay algo que quiero decirte, que vas a pensar que soy mala persona por no decírtelo antes, pero es que no quería crear tensión... y es que si no te lo digo reviento.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté preocupada deseando que el nombre de James no saliera de su boca.

\- Ese bolso... Dolores no lo vio y pensó en ti -la miré confusa-. Estaba con ella cuando se lo dieron. Y dijo que le daba asco que le regalaran bolsos que ya habían salido en pasarelas porque ya estaban "usados".

Tardé un minuto en asimilar lo que Dorcas me decía. Me dolió. Pensaba que Dolores y yo habíamos llegado a un punto de respeto mutuo. Pero regalarme algo que ella consideraba asqueroso... aunque no lo fuera. Pero no me parece la motivación adecuada para hacer un regalo a una persona a la que estás pidiendo disculpas. Miré el bolso que ya no me parecía tan fantástico como antes.

\- Debí imaginarlo...

\- Lily... Dime que he hecho bien diciéndotelo. Sé que estáis teniendo problemas, y no quería que sintieras que estás en deuda con ella. No lo estás. Ella te debe mucho más a ti, que tú a ella.

\- No te preocupes Dorcas, de verdad que has hecho bien -le sonreí apretando su mano-. Gracias por decírmelo.

Cuando llegué a la oficina de nuevo, vi unas cincuenta cajas de distintas marcas apiladas sin ningún orden. Era algo que pasaba continuamente en la oficina. Las firmas enviaban regalos a Dolores para que los luciera y poder así hacerse publicidad entre ellos. Aunque después de lo que me había contado Dorcas decidí, que esos regalos me los merecía yo. Total, ella los iba a tirar.

Escribí una carta a Marlene y a Mary que no tardaron ni diez minutos minutos en entrar a mi oficina pisándose y dándose codazos, como las señoras el primer día de rebajas.

\- ¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¡Sois dos animales! ¡Yo elijo primero, que para algo la aguanto todo el año! Estaos quietas un segundo…, ¡he traído una sorpresa!

Fui hacia la nevera que normalmente teníamos llena de Cola Light y botellitas de agua Fiji y saqué una botella fría de cava que había para ocasiones especiales. Las chicas gritaron de emoción y aplaudieron, y yo bailoteé con la botella en la mano. Era el martes más feliz en años.

\- Tregua mientras sirvo -les pedí.

Las dos se sentaron en el suelo, frente a las cajas parcialmente aplastadas por su peso, como dos niñas el día de Navidad, esperando el visto bueno para abrir sus regalos.

\- ¿Cómo os habéis escaqueado del curro tan pronto? -les pregunté.

\- Me debían horas -sonrió Mary-. Suerte la mía.

\- Yo he dicho que me piraba antes -me eché a reír y Marlene se encogió de hombros- ¿Podemos abrir las cajas ya?

\- Las abrimos todas, extendemos lo que contengan y lo repartimos por consenso.

\- ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida! -gritó Marlene.

Les pasé a cada una un vaso de plástico con el líquido burbujeante y brindamos «por nosotras».

Después, cada una se concentró en un paquete.

\- Nos merecíamos una tarde de «compras» -suspiró Mary mientras sacaba un camisón de satén negro de entre papel de seda.

\- A ver si encuentro algún trapito para mi cita con Sirius -Mary y yo la miramos boquiabiertas- ¿no os lo había contado? Hemos quedado el jueves.

\- Me alegro mucho cielo -le dije sinceramente.

\- Ten cuidado -le aconsejó Mary-. Sabes cómo puede llegar a ser.

\- Solo es una tarde, me ha prometido portarse bien.

\- Para Sirius eso tiene que ser no hablar mucho -bromeé entregando a Marlene una camisa de amplio escote que era totalmente de su estilo y que aceptó encantada riendo.

\- O puede que portarse bien sea invitarla a una copa... -empezó Mary con voz soñadora- decirle lo guapa que está, llevarla a bailar a alguna discoteca, que os arriméis mucho mientras lo hacéis, que os pongáis muy calientes... que os metáis en el baño y lo montes...

\- ¿Tú sigues sin que Peter te la meta verdad? -interrumpió mi amiga rubia desternillándose mientras a Mary se le empañaban las gafas mientras se ponía colorada.

\- Ja, ja, ja -ironizó-. Sí, sigo a pan y agua, gracias por recordármelo.

\- Con ese camisón que tienes en la mano seguro que esa situación cambia pronto -aseguré mirándolo apreciativamente.

Se removió inquieta y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja asintió.

\- ¿Os imagináis que esta semana triunfamos las tres? -deseó Marlene, ilusionada mientras apartaba una blusa demasiado colorida para ella de malas maneras lanzándola hacia Mary.

\- Yo no -sentencié-. Yo por no tener, no tengo ni plan.

\- Llama a Amos -propuso Mary.

\- Ñama a Amos -la imitó Marlene demostrando lo poco que le gustaba el chico-. Qué "gran" idea.

\- Puede que lo haga -«_¿Por qué no?_», pensé.

\- Pues prepárate para una noche de pasión desenfrenada con la mugre de su casa. Un día de estos coges una fiebre tifoidea -aseguró Marlene-. Oye, ¿a esta tía todo se lo mandan rosa?

Una hora después, el suelo de la oficina parecía la sección de oportunidades de alguna boutique cara pero caótica. En un rincón, junto a la puerta, yacían un montón de cajas vacías y nosotras, de pie, estudiábamos los tesoros que ahora eran nuestros.

Me invitaron a comer en el italiano de la esquina y luego se fueron cada una a casa. La tarde, tranquilita en el despacho, fue productiva. Me quité de encima mucho trabajo acumulado.

Sobre las seis alguien llamó al telefonillo. Estaba pensando en ir recogiendo para marcharme y no esperaba a nadie, así que pensé con alegría que quizá Marlene venía a recogerme para tomar algo y hablar de su quedada con Sirius. Pero no.

\- ¿Sí? -respondí supercontenta.

\- Lily, ¿puedo subir un momento?

Colgué el telefonillo de golpe y porrazo, sin responder ni abrir. Pero… ¿qué coño? ¿Cómo había averiguado dónde trabajaba? ¡Maldita Dorcas!

Volvió a sonar el timbre. Lo ignoré, plantada como una idiota delante del interfono. Insistió, al principio con toques tenaces pero educados; pasados dos minutos (que se le debieron hacer muy largos) empezó a aporrear el timbre, amenazando con fundirlo. Y, ¿sabes a quién le tocaría encargarse después de la reparación?

\- ¿¡Qué quieres!? -rugí.

\- ¡Deja de portarte como una cría y ábreme la puta puerta, hostia!

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

\- Estás un poco nervioso, James. Creo que es mejor que no subas.

El gruñido me hizo sonreír. En el fondo, siempre disfruté un poco de sacarlo de sus casillas. Era… tan facilón.

\- Abre. Por favor. Solo quiero intercambiar un par de frases.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo el interfono?

\- Por mí no hay problema. Total, ¿qué más da que todos los desconocidos que están pasando por la calle se enteren de…?

Abrí el portal. Solo me faltaba ser la diana de todos los cotilleos de las porteras de la acera de enfrente.

James subió por las escaleras. Al parecer, él también le tenía repelús a los ascensores. Así tiene el culo… de cabrón desalmado y muy bien puesto.

Le esperé en la puerta, apoyada en el quicio, pero cuando lo vi aparecer, me aparté para dejarlo pasar. No sé por qué. Quizá porque dediqué más tiempo del pertinente en pensar en lo sexi que me parecía que subiera sin resollar a pesar de los pisos. O porque llevaba una camisa blanca y… esa prenda es criptonita para mí.

\- ¿Te pongo algo? -le ofrecí.

\- De los nervios me pones -balbuceó pasando de largo a mi lado- ¿Dónde están los Prewett?

\- De beber, ¿quieres algo o no? -volví a preguntar ignorándolo.

\- ¿Escupirás dentro?

\- Es posible.

\- Bah, ¿qué más da? No será la primera vez que compartimos fluidos. Un vaso de agua estará bien. En serio, ¿dónde están los Prewett?

\- Siéntate en el sofá. Los dejé descansando en casa, tenían cara de agotados... -contesté con falsa pena.

James me miró conteniendo la ira. Yo fui hacia la neverita Smeg rosa que quedaba en nuestra «zona privada» (sinónimo de «esconde la nevera y la cafetera, Lily, esto parece un bar de carretera»… ¿Para qué hostias se gasta alguien 800 galeones en una nevera rosa si no quiere verla?), cogí un botellín de agua Fiji y me preparé un café.

Hacerle esperar porque sí podría llevarme al clímax, pero no me pasé. En cuanto el líquido humeante llenó la taza, salí de nuevo para encontrármelo sentado en el sillón chester color rosa palo.

¿Cómo puede estar un hombre tan increíblemente sexi sentado en un mueble rosa? Por su vaquero oscuro, el pedazo de tobillo que se le intuía al final de este, los zapatos marrones informales, la camisa blanca, el vello entreviéndose a través de los botones desabrochados de la misma y por los antebrazos que las mangas subidas de la misma dejaban a la vista.

Me miró.

Lo miré.

Recordé cómo me envolvía las caderas para dirigirme a su regazo, donde me sentaba y desde donde dominaba el mundo. Era mi trono, pero el que mandó siempre fue él.

Me humedecí los labios, descruzó la pierna y se apoyó en sus rodillas.

Mantuvimos la mirada unos segundos más.

\- Sin protocolo -dijo.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Viéndolo con perspectiva…, no estoy muy seguro de que mi reacción del domingo fuera la adecuada.

A James solía dársele fatal pedir perdón…, sobre todo por las cosas graves, las que dolían. La discusión, dentro de nuestra historia, no era nada. Una gotita de nada que desbordaba y caía fuera, pero… el problema no es la gota que desborda el vaso…, es la pasividad con la que no te importó ver cómo este se llenaba. Y con él, solía ser así. Con un «lo siento» gruñido, yo perdonaba cualquier ofensa.

Negué con la cabeza.

\- No, ¿qué? -preguntó confuso.

\- ¿Esa es tu manera de pedir perdón? Métetela por el culo -me escuché decir.

\- Vaya. Cuánta pasión -arqueó las cejas.

\- Vete, James.

\- Fue el momento -se excusó sin excusarse-. Creo que podemos dejarlo atrás.

\- Claro, como todo lo demás. Lárgate.

\- Oye, ¿por qué cojones me estás hablando así?

Resoplé y me agarré el puente de la nariz. Mi café olía de vicio, pero ya ni me apetecía.

El arco de su labio superior. Ese arco. Ese que atrapaba entre mis dientes y que deslizaba hasta soltar después de dejar en él la huella húmeda de mi lengua. El sabor. El sabor de su respiración entrando en mi boca cuando gemía encima de mí con los ojos clavados en los míos mientras me decía:

\- No, no los cierres. Mírame. Mira cómo me corro dentro de ti.

Pestañeé.

El arco de su labio, que acompañaba el movimiento de su boca, cuando te prometía que se alejaba por tu bien.

\- Si no me voy será peor, Lily. Tomémoslo como una oportunidad para ser felices y mejores.

Lejos, porque juntos no servía. Nunca le importó como para esforzarse un mínimo.

No fui yo quien contestó; fue la Lily ahogada por los recuerdos:

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué te estoy hablando así? Porque ahora soy yo la que no quiere verte ni en pintura -le aclaré-. Vienes aquí con tu palabrería de mierda, convencido de que yo diré «bueno, no pasa nada», y… no. El otro día dijiste un montón de gilipolleces, había una ira y una rabia que no entiendo, pero es a lo que me tienes acostumbrada. No sé qué fibra te toqué, pero ¿sabes qué? Que no quiero perdonarte, ni por eso ni por nada. Lo que quiero es que desaparezcas de mi vida de una puta vez.

James frunció el ceño y asintió, como si en el fondo supiera que íbamos a terminar así, enganchados como gatos en un callejón…, y no me refiero a cuando están en celo.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Lily? Que no hay quien te entienda. Tampoco es novedad, ¿sabes? Eres de esas.

\- ¿De «esas»? ¿Tú te atreves a decirme a mí que soy de «esas»?

\- De esas que llevan la ofensa como bandera. Lo nuestro no funcionó, pero no hagas de ello una forma de vida. Nadie va a compadecerse de ti. Las cosas son así.

No le tiré el café encima porque tengo mala puntería. Mentira. No se lo tiré porque entre él y yo había una alfombra de Missoni que costaba una fortuna.

\- Te tengo un asco… -Suspiré mirando al suelo.

\- Si tanto asco me tienes, ¿por qué le has contado a Dorcas lo del diario? -gritó.

\- No tienes vergüenza - y lo dije en un tono de voz bajo y cargado de odio-. En serio. Cuando pienso: «Ya está, James no puede ser peor», siempre consigues mejorarlo.

\- No has contestado a mi pregunta -insistió repipi-. ¿Por qué le has contado a Dorcas lo del diario si tanto me odias?

\- Porque no quiero cargar con nada que tenga que ver contigo. -Me froté la cara y proseguí, dejando caer las manos sonoramente sobre los muslos-. Quiero empaquetar toda la mierda de recuerdos que tenemos juntos y mandarlos a tomar por culo. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Decirle eso fue fruto de un momento de debilidad. Ahora lo único que quiero es seguir con mi vida y fingir que estás muerto.

«_Ualá…, cómo te has pasado, Lily_». Callé a mi conciencia y me mantuve en mis trece, mirándolo decidida. James mantenía los ojos clavados encima de mi cara con una expresión que, sorpresa…, no le conocía. Esbozó la sonrisa más decepcionada de su repertorio y se levantó.

\- Deberías superarlo, Lily -sentenció muy seguro de sí mismo-. Un día tendrás que volver a tener vida propia y no esta mierda de odio e ira hacia ti misma.

-Tú estás chalado. Te odio a ti, no a mí. A muerte. Y como no pienso perdonarte en la vida lo que me hiciste, es mejor que no vuelva a dirigirte la palabra.

\- Nos lo hicimos los dos, querida. Nos lo hicimos los dos.

Me dio la espalda, caminando despacio hacia la puerta de salida. Me pregunté si acertaría con la taza en su cabeza desde donde estaba, pero decidí que a veces las palabras duelen más que un montón de cerámica (con dibujos de corazones) estallándote en el cráneo. Cogí un puñado de ellas y las organicé sobre mi lengua de la manera más doliente posible; después las empujé fuera con el aliento que me quedaba:

\- Qué lástima, James, que después de tantos años tu seguridad en ti mismo siga basándose en tu creencia de que no podré olvidarte.

Picó. Se volvió hacia mí.

\- Yo seguí mi vida -continué-. Y lo mejor…, seguí intentándolo. Tú, mientras tanto, ¿qué hiciste? Bajarte los pantalones hasta los tobillos y empujar.

\- Es de lo más liberador, cielo. -Me lanzó una mirada de desprecio-. Deberías probarlo de vez en cuando. A lo mejor un buen polvo te quitaba esa cara de amargada.

En otra época de nuestras vidas hubiera lanzado la taza en su dirección, pero me imaginé haciéndolo, imaginé el café chorreando por la pared de papel pintado, mis dedos crispados, el temblor envolviendo mi columna vertebral, el calor detrás de mis ojos y su expresión dibujando primero un gesto de alarma que se convertiría a continuación en uno de triunfo. Y no.

Una lechuza entró en ese momento y la reconocí como la de Amos.

\- Cierra la puerta al salir. Tengo que contestar al tío con el que follo y, por cierto, que lo hace bastante mejor que tú.

_«Mente: Mentira / Yo: Da igual, cállate»._

Como contestación solo un portazo. Respiré, quise seguir fumando para ahogar todo aquello en una bocanada de humo, y cerré los ojos.

Iba a contestarle a Amos la carta, pero no tuve que hacerlo porque se me adelantó llamándome a la oficina por chimenea.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Cuqui… -Amos sonaba divertido-. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar?

Rodeé la mesa y me dejé caer en mi silla.

\- Me invitas a cenar, ¿eh? Suena sospechosamente a que no tienes nada en la nevera -dije con cierta amargura.

\- Y no lo tengo. -Se rió.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

\- Pilla un poco de sushi de camino y andando. Tampoco tengo mucha hambre.

Bufé. Comprar sushi de mi bolsillo y cenarlo en su habitación, donde me sentía incómoda. El suelo estaría sucio. La habitación no pintaría mejor. Y después de quince minutos de sexo precipitado aunque satisfactorio, me sentiría insegura, aterrorizada y… juzgada. No. No me apetecía demasiado jugar a ese juego. No aquella noche.

\- Tengo lío, Amos. Mejor lo dejamos para otro día.

Sé que debería haberle dicho que resultaba ofensivo que mi papel en su vida siempre implicara llevar comida a su casa, fregar algún plato y bajarme las bragas, pero dejarle fuera de juego con mi negativa bastó por el momento.

Al colgar, la rabia contenida por la visita de James se había disipado y no me arrepentía de haberle dicho que no a Amos. Darme cuenta de lo que no me apetecía aquella tarde solo dejó una certeza: lo que sí. Y solo tenía ganas de una cosa.

De camino a casa pasé por una bodega que quedaba cerca de la oficina, una de las pijas, y me gasté veinte libras en una botella de vino PARA MÍ. Al llegar los Prewett estaban en la puerta con cara de enfadados, pero entré a casa sin decirles nada. Me di una ducha. Me depilé entera por el simple placer de acariciar una pierna contra la otra bajo las sábanas y notar su suavidad. Pedí comida y mientras esperaba que llegase, me puse una mascarilla en la cara, en las manos y en los pies, me serví una copa de vino y me puse una cinta de Los Ángeles de Charlie.

Antes de dormir saqué el vibrador de su escondite, en el fondo del cajón de la ropa interior, y me di un homenaje. Que les follaran a los hombres, al menos ese día, porque ya me follaba yo a mí misma.

* * *

**Hooola... ¿queda alguien por aquí?**

**Lo sé, he tardado un montón y lo siento, ha sido un mes intenso. Pero el capítulo está interesante ¿no?**

**¿Cuándo actualizaré? Os prometo que pronto, y os va a encantar. Al menos la parte que tengo escrita hasta ahora es... ¡mejor no os creo expectativas!**

**Gracias de corazón a las que habéis sacado un hueco para mandarme un rr. Sois lo mejor.**

**StefaniaPotter: ¡Te leía hace mucho!, tenía otro perfil Patry_sk, y si recuerdo haberte escrito ;) Luego con la uni desaparecí del todo y ahora vuelvo, así que en cuanto publique esto entro a leer tus novedades ^^ No sé si se han resuelto muchas de tus preguntas en este capítulo o te he creado más, pero prometo que todo se resolverá pronto :) La boda fue perfecta, muchas gracias por los buenos deseos. Un besote.**

**M. Urbach: ¡He de decir que vas MUY bien encaminada con tus teorías! Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto y seguir recibiendo tus mensajes. Yo también os echaba de menos.**

**SerenaMileto: Perdona que haya tardado, aquí tienes el siguiente. Gracias por leerme =)**

**Besos y corazones para todos vosotros. Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta aquí. **

**.Aura.**


	6. A golpe de Perlazo

**.**

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo el capítulo, todo lo que reconozcáis, no es mío. Luego hablamos :)**

**.Aura.**

* * *

El jueves por la mañana Marlene se despertó escuchando un aleteo por su habitación. Había una lechuza de pelaje oscuro mirándola desde la cómoda y cuando la vio abrir los ojos, el animal se acercó a ella.

Mi amiga desató con un bostezo la carta que tenía el animal en la pata y se dio cuenta de que era un _howler_ que le enviaba Sirius. Encarnó una ceja antes de abrirlo y escuchar las palabras del merodeador.

_Buenos días señorita McKinnon  
__Tengo el placer de recordarle que esta tarde a las 17:00 tendrá lugar  
__la que se considerará hasta el fin de los tiempos como la mejor cita de la historia.  
__Por favor, lleve ropa cómoda y vaya con predisposición de pasarlo bien.  
__Atentamente,_

_Sirius Black_

Cuando Marlene nos contó esta parte de la historia aseguró no haber dado brincos de la emoción y la anticipación en la cama. Tanto Mary como yo creemos que no sólo saltó, sino que además estuvo cantando y bailando por toda su casa hasta la hora de irse a trabajar.

De camino al Profeta, todos los escaparates de ropa le hablaban para decirle que tenía que vestirse para la ocasión con algo nuevo, mientras ella se excusaba diciendo que no podía permitírselo.

Pero algo que vio en uno de los escaparates, además de hacerla detenerse, le dio una idea fantástica.

* * *

Elefante Rosa 2.0. Así se encontraba Mary en la sala de descanso esperando que su café saliera de la máquina. No dejaba de dar vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Remus unos días antes. Apenas dormía por las noches, y cuando lo conseguía soñaba con la mirada decepcionada que éste le había lanzado al mentirle.

Para Remus sería muy fácil. Él no debía explicaciones a nadie. Pero ella estaba casada. C-A-S-A-D-A. Se repitió para autoconvencerse de su situación. Aunque llevasen más de tres meses sin hacer el amor, aunque su marido no quisiese hacer ningún plan con ella si no involucraba a la familia de éste, aunque el sonido de la televisión ocupase los silencios por las cosas que ellos no se decían. A pesar de todas esas cosas, ella seguía casada. Había jurado estar al lado de Peter, y lo iba a cumplir.

Era una etapa, tenía que serlo, y la superarían. Eso si, tenía que hablar con él, y decirle las cosas que estaba sintiendo. La comunicación sería la solución a sus problemas. Si, seguro que lo sería.

Al convencerse de eso salió de la sala de descanso y vio a Lucinda acercarse a ella con cara de chisme. Justo lo que necesitaba. Distracción.

\- Miedo me da esa cara -rió Mary mientras la otra apretaba la boca para que no se le escapara el cotilleo antes de tiempo-. Cuéntame.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté de la jefa?

\- Como para olvidarlo, ¿qué más ha pasado?

\- La jefa ha denunciado tanto al ex como al hijo de la del restaurante, les acusa de robo y estafa. Al parecer ha contratado a un detective que le ha dado pruebas de que toda la relación había sido un montaje para quitarle el dinero.

\- No puede ser...

\- Pero ella no se ha quedado atrás. Las malas lenguas dicen que se está vengando a lo grande, al parecer se ha acostado con tres de los amigos del psicólogo, y me gustaría que vieras a los candidatos que está entrevistando para sustituirlo -Lucinda hizo un gesto con la mano enfatizando lo que decía.- No te gires ahora que por ahí viene. ¡Madre mía que bombón! Este es mucho mejor que los anteriores -ante la necesidad de Lucinda de santiguarse, Mary no pudo más que girarse a ver el pedazo de hombre que estaba al lado de su jefa. ¡Y tanto que lo era!

\- ¿¡Remus!?

* * *

Esa mañana me sentía poderosa. No había conseguido deshacerme de los Prewett, pero es que se fiaban tan poco de mí, que ya no aceptaban ni entrar a mi casa, ni mi comida, ni mi bebida... Y a una parte de mi le gustaba que la temieran. Debido a mi altura eso era algo que no solía pasar, así que en los pocos momentos que me pasaba lo disfrutaba.

Cuando llegué a la oficina vi que Dolores no estaba, cosa que no me sorprendió para nada. ¿Quién necesita ir al trabajo cuando tiene a una persona mal pagada haciendo todo por ella? Si ya lo decía mi madre, que la culpa era mía, que de buena era tonta y que eso me pasaba por no haber querido entrar en leyes, como realmente era mi vocación.

La mañana fue movidita. Me tocó solucionar mil problemas entre secciones que podían haber arruinado la campaña que estrenábamos en tres semanas. Después de dos reuniones todo se solucionó.

Al pasar por mi mesa vi una carta de Amos diciéndome de quedar a la que no contesté y decidí que me merecía un té, y ya que descansaba... ¿qué tal una ojeada rápida a The Secret Circle? La página de James seguía abierta, al parecer los abogados de Dorcas estaban teniendo problemas. Había tres fotos nuevas, pero en ninguna se había llegado a quitar la túnica. Esa timidez me resultaba totalmente nueva. El James de hace unos años, se habría hinchado de ego al ver que publicaban lo guapo que era. Una lechuza conocida atravesó la ventana y se me acercó.

_Chicas, ¿comemos juntas sobre la una en el Fish and Chips que hay al lado del Profeta?  
__Tengo una cosa para vosotras.__  
_

_Marlene_

Miré la hora y vi que ya iba tarde. Por suerte estaba muy cerca el restaurante. Decidí salir por la puerta de atrás para que los Prewett no me vieran y llegué al sitio en poco más de diez minutos. Mary y Marlene ya estaban allí.

\- Hola cielo ¿dónde te has dejado a Zipi y Zape? -a Marlene le encantaba el apodo que había puesto a mis chicos.

\- He salido por la otra puerta, no me apetecía que vinieran conmigo... -dije mientras me quitaba el abrigo y me sentaba con ellas- llaman mucho la atención... son taaaaan grandes -al mirarlas vi que Mary me miraba con reproche.

\- Lily, estás en peligro. Tienes que ser más consecuente con lo que está pasando. Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti.

Yo iba a contestar dispuesta a decirle lo autosuficiente que era cuando Marlene me paró.

\- Lily, es verdad que estás en peligro. Y Mary, estoy de acuerdo con Lily en que los Prewett son demasiado. Por eso, ¡he encontrado la solución!- las dos la miramos viendo como del bolso sacaba tres cajas pequeñas y las ponía sobre la mesa, Mary y yo nos miramos con precaución antes de abrirlas, tratándose de Marlene, podría haber cualquier cosa en esas cajas.

\- Son pendientes de perlas -se asombró Mary sin entender.

\- Si, pero no solo eso -la rubia cogió sus perlas para hacernos una demostración-. Lo primero es que son ideales porque pueden ser del material que tú quieras solo con pensarlo -señaló haciendo pasar los pendientes por cantidad de minerales, puso una mueca al ver como no se convertían en diamantes, solo en circonitas-. Pero lo mejor de ellas es que están comunicadas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunté abriendo mi caja y mirándolas de cerca.

\- Se pueden sincronizar para que nos leamos los pensamientos entre nosotras, siempre y cuando queramos que nos escuchen -añadió al ver como Mary y yo empezábamos a protestar.

\- Entonces... son una alternativa ecológica a las cartas ¿no? Ahorraremos mucho en pergaminos -Mary ya buscaba las ventajas de su nuevo regalo.

\- Me sigue sin convencer... -dudé pensando que era otra forma de mantenerme controlada.

\- Lils, no te estoy tendiendo una trampa -que bien sabía leerme Marlene-. Por defecto están configuradas solo para escuchar. Para comunicarte tú tienes que activarlas. Si alguna vez sientes que te están siguiendo puedes pedirnos ayuda, al igual que podemos quedar...

\- A "golpe de perlazo" -interrumpió Mary que ya se había puesto las suyas y estaba jugando con los materiales mirándose en una cuchara-. ¡Me encantan!

\- De acuerdo -acepté finalmente con una sonrisa.

Una hora más tarde volví a la oficina. Los Prewett abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ya que no sabían ni que había salido. Si las miradas mataran, yo habría sido fulminada en ese instante. Al subir las escaleras me recorrió un escalofrío, y supe que Dolores estaba en la oficina.

\- Buenas tardes Dolores, ¿qué tal el día?

\- Ven a mi oficina.

Me sorprendió el tono tan autoritario pero obedecí y me senté en la silla que había enfrente de ella.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decirme? -me preguntó con su voz estridente.

\- La campaña está yendo viento en popa, está todo organizado a falta de que me digas si quieres incluir los medios muggles en la publicidad. Las fotografías son estupendas...

\- No me refiero a eso. Te daré una última oportunidad. ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Estaba totalmente confundida y solo respondí un escueto:

\- No.

\- Quiero que recojas tus cosas y te vayas de la oficina. No quiero que una ladrona como tú trabaje conmigo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás llamando ladrona?

\- ¡Claro que si! Me he tenido que enterar por las chicas del servicio de limpieza. ¡Que vergüenza Lily, que vergüenza!

\- ¿Estás hablando de tooooodos los regalos que te mandaron y que tú ibas a tirar? ¿Tal y como este bolso que me regalaste con todo tu amor y cariño porque te daba asco? - Umbridge cerró la boca con la que me iba a replicar-. En mi contrato está escrito que me podía quedar con esas cosas para compensar que mi salario no cumple con el mínimo interprofesional.

\- Nunca te he dicho que no te quedes las cosas, pero pídeme permiso.

\- Nunca estás en la oficina Dolores. Siento que yo sola estoy manejando todo esto y supuestamente solo soy tu becaria.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

\- Es la verdad. ¿Quieres que me vaya? Perfecto. A ver cómo te las apañas con la campaña sin mí.

Estaba indignada, me había llamado ladrona. Ella, que apenas me pagaba por la cantidad de trabajo que le hacía. Salí de su despacho y empecé a recoger mis cosas. Ella salió detrás de mi.

\- Lily cielo... creo que nos hemos precipitado -¿enserio?-. Sabes que eres una pieza totalmente indispensable en esta compañía. Y por nada del mundo te echaría por algo tan superfluo como es llevarte unos regalos que yo misma no quería... Perdóname. He estado con muchísimo estrés estos días, con todo lo de la campaña... ¡me salió hasta una cana!

\- Claro que sé que es estresante Dolores. Soy yo la que ha estado peleándose con todas las secciones para que salga bien.

\- Tienes toda la razón. Tú también te mereces un descanso. Te lo mereces todo. ¿Hace cuánto que no coges vacaciones?

\- Nunca me has dado vacaciones...

\- Pues es un momento ideal para hacerlo. Tienes tres semanas hasta la campaña para encontrarte una persona que te cubra y después podrás irte dos semanas... un mes -rectificó al ver mi expresión-. Siento mucho cómo me he puesto.

\- Dolores, creo que últimamente solo discutimos, no creo que sea buena idea...

\- Tonterías Lily, es una fase. Lo arreglaremos. Para que veas que voy enserio voy a regalarte mi reserva para esta noche en "_La Caja de Pandora_". Gilderoy no puede ir, así que aprovéchala tú con alguien especial.

¿Gilderoy? ¡Ah, si! Su nuevo novio que decía hacer viajes por el mundo enfrentándose a toda clase de amenazas. Lo pensé bien. Ese local era muy nuevo y todo el mundo hablaba de él. Lástima que mis amigas no pudiesen aprovecharlo conmigo, pero supongo que no estaría mal devolverle esa carta a Amos...

Acepté a regañadientes y otro de los sobornos de Dolores fue aceptar un modelito de su colección inédita. No era mi intención aceptar nada, puesto que no me entusiasmaba el estilo de mi jefa... pero finalmente acepté un vestido color berenjena ajustado por debajo de las rodillas que se abría y cerraba mediante una cremallera en la espalda que lo recorría entero.

Amos aceptó enseguida mi invitación y me prometió ser puntual, aún así estaba prácticamente segura de que me haría esperar en la puerta, así que anduve con calma desde el trabajo hasta el restaurante, casi paseando y cruzándome con bandadas de gente que, aquella noche, no me daban envidia porque… yo también tenía plan.

Cuando ya estaba llegando, me sorprendió comprobar que Amos ya estaba allí. No es que fuera muy presumido, pero creo que se había esforzado un mínimo en arreglarse y me hizo ilusión. Llevaba una camisa estampada de manga corta, muy hipster, y unos vaqueros pitillo.

\- ¡Cuqui! -exclamó cuando me planté delante de él-. ¡Qué despliegue! Pareces…, pareces una…

\- No digas «pilingui cara».

Fingió cerrarse la boca con una cremallera, y no pude más que reírme. Bueno. Amos no tenía el don de la palabra… A decir verdad, aparte de su cara de niño mono, su sentido del humor y su polla, no se esforzaba con mucho más.

\- ¿Entramos? -le pregunté después de un beso ambiguo en la comisura de los labios.

\- Espero que el garito este no sea muy caro. Llevo encima 10 galeones.

\- La humanidad ha avanzado mucho, cielo; se puede pagar con cheques que seguro Gringotts te habrá hecho llegar.

\- Paso de bancos. Guardo mi dinero en casa.

Me volví hacia él mientras abría la puerta.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿En el colchón? ¿Como las viejas?

\- En el colchón no. En un sitio secreto que no te diré, cuqui. A ver si tienes las manos largas.

Sonreí con cierta expresión de circunstancias al metre que, sin duda, había escuchado parte de la conversación.

\- Tenemos una reserva para dos a nombre de Lily Evans.

\- Claro, acompáñenme.

Miré a Amos y me alzó las cejas, haciéndome morritos.

\- Qué culazo tienes -susurró.

Premio anual al don de la palabra y de la seducción sofisticada para… ¡Amos Diggory!

El encargado de la sala se apartó para dejarnos ver la mesa y, en cuanto lo hizo, di un brinco y me llevé la mano al pecho:

\- Me cago en mi puta madre.

Pelo revuelto, jersey oscuro dejando a la vista el valle de su garganta e insinuando el vello de su pecho. James.

Me di la vuelta justo después de leer en sus labios la misma expresión que había salido de mi boca hacía unas décimas de segundo y choqué tontamente con el pecho de Amos.

\- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó.

\- Sal, sal, sal -supliqué mientras intentaba empujarle.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mi ex.

Amos hizo una mueca justo en el momento en el que escuché a Dorcas decir mi nombre. Sin escapatoria.

\- ¡Muévete! -exigí a Amos.

\- Te están saludando.

Pero… ¿qué era aquello? Un déjà vu digno de una película de terror, sin duda. Un bucle espacio temporal perverso conmigo en el centro. ¿Y si me había muerto y estaba viviendo mi propio infierno personal?

Me volví con una sonrisa falsa en los labios.

\- ¡Dorcas! -la saludé.

\- ¡Pelirroja! ¿Qué tal? -Se levantó y me dio un abrazo.

\- Aquí estamos.

James arrugó el labio cuando lo miré, en un claro saludo al más puro estilo: «Te odio», que le respondí llamándolo de todo por ondas cerebrales. Ojalá le llegase. Fui muy creativa con los insultos.

\- ¡No me digas que venís a cenar! -Dorcas tiró de mi muñeca con cariño para llamar mi atención y que apartase mi mirada «rayo destructor» de su cita.

\- Pues sí, veníamos a cenar pero…

\- ¿Pero? -Amos ya se había sentado y estaba ojeando la carta.

Este tío… ¿era tonto? ¿Me odiaba? ¿Se la mordí alguna vez sin darme cuenta y se estaba vengando?

\- ¿Se conocen? ¡Qué casualidad! ¿Quieren juntar las mesas?

James y yo miramos al metre con la misma expresión. Ninguno de los dos consiguió arrancarle la cabeza con la mirada.

\- Eh… -Dorcas miró alrededor-. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo vamos a cenar codo con codo como cuatro desconocidos?

\- Yo no os conozco de nada -musitó Amos. Le di una patada y el muy gilipollas se quejó—. ¡Au! ¡Cuqui!

\- ¿Cuqui? -James, en el asiento de al lado, levantó las cejas mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de superioridad. Siempre había odiado los motes, y él lo sabía.

Arrastré la silla para sentarme casi con un gruñido.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? -le susurré a Dorcas.

\- Claro, ¿qué podría pasar?

Le lancé una mirada significativa con las cejas levantadas con la que quise dejar claro que la hacía directamente responsable de cualquier cosa que pasase y después suspiré. Momento de ser educada.

\- ¿Qué tal, James?

\- Aquí, de cena «romántica» -Y a lo de romántica le dio una entonación de lo más irónica.

Dorcas negó con la cabeza hacia mí y yo me coloqué la servilleta en el regazo con los dedos clavados en la tela, imaginando que hincaba los pulgares en la garganta de James mientras lo ahogaba.

\- Soy Amos. -Le dio la mano a James-. Y tú su ex, ¿no?

\- Amos, cállate -pedí en un gruñido.

\- Su ex, sí. Y gran amigo de la infancia.

Crucé una mirada de advertencia con él que desvié pronto hacia la carta para que nadie más pudiera cazarla.

\- ¿Habéis pedido ya? -pregunté.

\- No. Estábamos a punto, pero os esperamos. Echad un vistazo.

\- ¿Recomendáis algo? -consultó Amos tan normal.

\- Las berenjenas rebozadas con galleta y parmesano son un clásico aquí -respondió Dorcas con amabilidad-. Oye, Amos, tú y yo coincidimos una vez en un cóctel, ¿te acuerdas?

\- En un cumpleaños de Umbridge -concreté yo con los ojos puestos en la carta.

\- ¿El día que conocí a Lily?

\- ¡Justo! -Sonrió Dorcas con su maravillosa dentadura.

\- Imposible que me acuerde. Ese día llevaba una mierda como un piano.

Levanté la mirada suavemente hacia James, que me miraba con una sonrisa maligna.

\- Encantador -adiviné en su boca.

\- Tu puta madre -susurré de vuelta.

\- ¿Qué queréis beber? Nosotros habíamos pedido una botella de vino blanco.

\- Venga. -Se encogió de hombros Amos, que seguía estudiando la carta-. Que rule el vino.

«_Como no te comportes, te arranco la polla y la tiro en el estanque de Hyde Park_», pensé mientras miraba a James directamente a los ojos. «_Me lo voy a pasar teta_», pareció que contestaba.

La botella de vino llegó en un buen momento y en cuanto las copas estuvieron llenas e hicimos un vago brindis por la noche, me bebí de un trago todo el contenido ante la atenta mirada de Dorcas, que no daba crédito. Ella misma me sirvió un poco más, y yo volví a bebérmelo cuando no miraba nadie, antes de darle el cambiazo a la copa de Amos. Iba a necesitar apoyo moral.

El mal rollo debió ser tan evidente que un camarero se aventuró a romper la tensión, preguntándonos si ya sabíamos qué queríamos cenar. Lo teníamos clarísimo…, los platos a pedir y las ganas de que terminara el suplicio. Unas berenjenas rebozadas y unas croquetas para compartir. Como plato principal, Dorcas escogió la ensalada de quinoa, salmón y espinacas; Amos los tacos de carne mechada y James y yo el risotto de boletus. Hasta coincidíamos en la cena. Gracias a Merlin, a nadie se le ocurrió mencionarlo.

Cuando el camarero se fue, nos miramos deseando que alguien rompiera el hielo. Maldita sea, fue él.

\- Entonces… ¿es tu novio? -preguntó James, que sabía perfectamente la alergia que un tío (como Amos) puede sufrir ante la respuesta.

\- Es mi amigo de polvos mágicos -respondí a media voz.

Amos me miró sorprendido.

\- La Cuqui se ha tragado un camionero hoy -carraspeó-. Somos amigos. Íntimos.

\- Ah, amigos íntimos. Qué bien que hayas superado tu obsesión por el compromiso. Me alegro mucho por ti.

Me vi a mí misma levantándome, cogiendo la botella de vino de la cubitera por el cuello, estampándola contra la mesa y clavándole el casco resultante en el corazón.

\- Tuve un novio de mierda que me quitó las ganas de seguir buscando nada que me atara. Es mejor volar libre. ¿No era eso lo que decías tú?

\- Vaya cena nos espera… -susurró Dorcas que, bajo la mesa, me daba palmaditas en el muslo.

\- ¿Yo? -se señaló falsamente contrariado-. No. Lo que yo te decía es que tus continuos ataques de celos me asfixiaban. Es diferente.

Cuando me guiñó un ojo, tuve que agarrarme a la mesa para no levantarme y abofetearlo.

\- James… -escuché decir a Dorcas en un tono suplicante.

Él cogió su mano por encima de la mesa y asintió, como si aceptara la reprimenda.

\- Somos unos maleducados, lo siento. -Sonreí-. Dejemos de hablar del pasado. Lo pasado, pasado está, ¿no?

\- Claro que sí.

Acto seguido, miró a Dorcas. Y la miró bien mirada, por si el hecho de que estuvieran haciendo manitas no fuera suficiente. No sé si me entiendes. Fue como si en una sola ojeada pudiera expresar lo mucho que le gustaba su nueva pareja y lo poco que le importaba mi existencia. Me repuse. Y lo hice con una sonrisa porque… conozco a James. Estaba bastante más preocupado por mi presencia que colado por ella.

\- ¿A qué te dedicas, Amos? -preguntó Dorcas, intentando llevar la conversación hacia un puerto pacífico.

\- Soy fotógrafo para la Revista Corazón de Bruja.

\- Pero lo que realmente le gusta es la fotografía de animales fantásticos, hasta ha colaborado para la National Geographic -alardeé de él.

\- Así es. Fue una experiencia única.

Los dos nos sonreímos ampliamente, y me lanzó un beso con esa desvergüenza que siempre me hizo tanta gracia.

\- Suena bien -dijo James.

Su voz interrumpió el momento.

\- Tú eres modelo y diseñadora, como Umbridge, ¿verdad?

\- Como Dolores no -Hice una mueca simpática-. Como Dolores solo hay una y demos gracias.

\- No la mojes, no vaya a ser que se multiplique -apuntó Dorcas.

Todos soltamos una carcajada. La de James, claro, mucho más zalamera que las demás. Patán asqueroso y pegajoso.

\- ¿Y tú? Perdona, no recuerdo tu nombre -preguntó Amos.

\- James Potter.

\- ¡Anda! Tu estuviste con los Fitburg Finches -James asintió- ¡Lástima lo de tu lesión! El equipo no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde que te fuiste.

James le agradeció las palabras con una sonrisa antes de servirnos más vino a todos.

\- ¿Y a qué te dedicas ahora, James?

\- Soy profesor en la escuela de aurores del Ministerio.

\- Su padre le enchufó en el puesto -puntualicé.

Él siempre había querido conseguir sus metas por medios propios y no a través de sus contactos y yo sabía que aquello iba a dolerle. Puedo ser una mala puta resentida cuando quiero.

\- Suena… importante.

\- Ahora también es modelo de The Secret Circle -me descubrí diciendo-. Cuéntanos, ¿qué tal llevas la fama?

Amos lo miró de reojo preguntándose por qué narices era famoso, pero él mismo se lo explicó:

\- Un grupo de alumnos ha estado publicando en ese diario fotos mías. -Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar-. Estamos en trámites para que lo eliminen. Por alguna extraña razón, está costando.

\- Pero… ¿con fotos en pelotas? -escuché decir a Amos.

El vino que me estaba bebiendo amenazó con salírseme de la nariz.

\- No -James sonrió-. Eso me habría costado el trabajo, creo…

¿No tendría yo ninguna foto suya con el tema al aire? Por mandársela por privado a las administradoras del grupo. Dorcas preguntó:

\- ¿Y habéis averiguado ya todas las personas que han sido?

\- No. Qué va. Y ¿sabes qué? No quiero. Si sé el nombre de los implicados, les va a ser muy complicado aprobar y quiero ser justo.

\- Pero ¿pillaste a una alumna haciéndote fotos, no?

\- Sí. Pero como te digo… tampoco quiero interponer ninguna denuncia. No he querido ni dar un ultimátum en clase por no darle más publicidad. ¿Has visto el diario, Lily?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué opinas? -Lo miré confusa y él se apresuró a aclarar-. Como experta en marketing y publicidad.

\- Bueno, tu novia también lo es. -Señalé a Dorcas con un movimiento de cabeza.

Palabra «novia» encima de la mesa, campeón. A ver cómo sales de esta ahora.

\- Pero me interesa tu opinión.

Ignorando la terminología problemática, ¿eh?

\- Pues que es una putada. Por mucho que cierren este diario, probablemente varios medios tendrán «acceso» a esas fotografías. Y al ser ya famoso de antes... Vas a estar en los rankings de profesores sexis durante mucho tiempo…

¿Profesores sexis? ¡Lily! ¡Ahora es cuando le tenías que decir que es carne de meme! Un camarero se acercó con una carta para mi de Dolores, con unas dudas sobre la campaña. Contesté lo más rápido que pude y cuando levanté la mirada me encontré con que la silla de Amos estaba vacía. Fruncí el ceño y miré alrededor sobresaltada.

\- Ha salido a fumar con Dorcas.

Seguí la estela de la voz hasta sus labios. James miraba entretenido el vino y cuando levantó los ojos lo hizo con una mueca.

\- Tu novio es…

\- Deja de llamarlo «tu novio». Sabes de sobra que no lo es.

\- Es verdad. Es el tío que te folla mejor que yo.

Tragué saliva. Recordaba haberle dicho aquello en nuestra última discusión.

\- El mismo.

\- Si buscas traerme problemas diciendo delante de Dorcas que es mi novia, llegas varias conversaciones tarde. -Apartó el vino y se acomodó en su silla para mirarme.

\- No te busco problemas, James. Ojalá sientes la cabeza de una vez y, a poder ser, te ofrezcan irte a Kuala Lumpur.

\- ¿Dónde conociste a ese tío, Lily? -Hizo una mueca-. Es de todo menos tu tipo.

\- ¿Celoso?

\- ¿Yo? Para nada. Ojalá sientes la cabeza de una vez y te vayas a vivir con el príncipe azul al reino de la puesta de sol y los arcoíris.

\- No sé por qué dices eso. Nunca he tenido problemas con el compromiso.

\- Yo sí -asintió-. Si preveo que lo que voy a hacer me va a hacer infeliz, corro en dirección opuesta.

Menuda patada al hígado me dio con aquella respuesta.

\- Por eso mismo estoy con Amos. Ya sé lo que no quiero.

\- Y… ¿él es lo que quieres? Porque tiene el anillo de "Single" puesto en el dedo.

Levanté las cejas sorprendida y James asintió mientras colocaba los cubiertos en paralelo y equidistantes. "Single" era una sociedad que reunía a solteros del mundo mágico. Era como el Tinder de los magos. Y vibraba cuando había algún socio cerca.

\- Qué ojo, Lily.

¿Amos era de "Single"? Y, sobre todo…, ¿cómo era posible que en seis meses eso no me hubiera llamado la atención? Me repuse tragando saliva. Los problemas hay que atacarlos de uno en uno.

\- A lo mejor no te has planteado la posibilidad de que eso sea justamente lo que quiero ahora: un tío que me folle bien. Punto.

\- ¿Y el amor?

\- No creo en el amor. ¿Sabes dónde me dejé yo la credulidad? En el lago del Valle de Godric.

James, que sabía perfectamente a qué me estaba refiriendo, encajó el golpe pero tuvo la decencia de mostrarse mínimamente afectado antes de volver a clavar sus ojos en los míos. Sus preciosos ojos color miel. Aparté la mirada, pero esta fue deslizándose por su cara hasta las mejillas donde se apreciaba una barba de probablemente casi una semana. Desde allí, caída libre hasta su cuello esbelto y su pecho bien formado que se hinchaba bajo la ropa en cada inhalación.

\- Mírame -susurró.

Subí la mirada, pero no por ser obediente, sino para demostrarle que podía hacerlo. Tragué.

\- Deja de joderme -dije en el mismo tono.

\- Eso es lo que te gustaría a ti, que te jodiese.

\- No pongas tus fantasías en mi boca.

\- En tu boca pondría otra cosa.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y él se mordió el labio, como si se le hubiera escapado. No pude evitar hacer lo mismo; deslizar mi labio pintado entre mis dientes y la lengua sobre estos después.

\- En mi boca no vas a poner nada -contesté despacio-. Así que por mí, puedes seguir cascándotela pensando en ello cuantas veces quieras.

\- No tengo necesidad de tocarme pensando en ti, ¿lo sabes, no?

Sonreí.

\- Yo no sé nada. A mí me interesa mi vida. Quién me mete la lengua en la boca, quién hace que me corra y el nombre de quién grito en la cama. Lo demás…, me la suda. Como tú. Que me la sudas desde hace mucho.

\- Ah, sí, para ti estoy muerto, ¿no?

\- Muerto no. Olvidado. Tanto, que ni siquiera entiendo qué te ven las tías porque eres un cretino engreído y egoísta.

\- Que te follen -añadió.

\- Claro que sí. Esta noche. Esta noche Amos va a follarme y a ponerme cosas en la boca. Pero no te pongas triste…, creo que Dorcas está dispuesta a ser tu funda para la polla -Me humedecí los labios-. Si me disculpas, voy al baño, donde no tenga que soportar mirarte a la cara.

Me temblaban las piernas cuando me levanté, pero creo que supe disimularlo bien. No tuve ni que preguntar por el baño. El local no era lo suficientemente grande como para que las puertas de este pasaran desapercibidas en un primer golpe de vista. A través de la cristalera de la entrada vi a Dorcas y a Amos hablando mientras daban las últimas caladas de su pitillo. Entrarían en cuestión de segundos, así que me deslicé rápidamente dentro. Después la boca les sabría a tabaco y vino, mientras que los labios húmedos de James… ¿a qué sabrían? A lo de siempre. A esa mezcla entre su olor, y… perdí un segundo en mirarme en el espejo y reprenderme por lo encendidas que tenía las mejillas.

No me había dado tiempo aún a cerrar la puerta del cubículo cuando alguien entró con fuerza y me llevó hasta la pared contraria. La puerta chocó contra su marco para rebotar y encajar con un chasquido al que no le siguió el del pestillo. Perfume nuevo, misma piel. Por muchas manos, lenguas, bocas que se hubieran deslizado sobre ella, esa piel solo tenía memoria para mí, y a él le pasaba lo mismo con la mía. Los ojos de James parecían casi negros cuando mi espalda chocó con fuerza contra los azulejos del baño, y me sujetó la cara.

\- No te aguanto -jadeó.

\- Qué asco me das -respondí.

Le aguanté la mirada con chulería hasta que recibí la embestida de sus labios con los ojos cerrados. No fue por romanticismo, sino como resultado de la onda expansiva que provocaba en mí. El calor, la rabia, el deseo, el hormigueo que no se podía aliviar ni siquiera apretando con fuerza los muslos…, solo con el chocar de su boca contra la mía. Cuando abrimos la boca para dejar que las lenguas se encontraran, cada sensación se multiplicó por mil.

Casi nos comimos enteros en aquel beso, con dientes, ira, saliva y sexo. Creí que me ahogaba. Creí que me moría, pero cuando apretó la cintura contra mi cuerpo, y sentí su polla dura pegada a mi vientre, me di cuenta de que sentía todo lo contrario. Vida. Sangre corriendo enloquecida por doquier. Hormigueo. Ganas.

\- Un minuto -me dijo con la voz grave y entrecortada-. Tenemos un minuto.

\- Vete a tomar por culo.

Sujetó mis dos manos contra la pared y metió su lengua en mi boca…, ojo, no a la fuerza. Así éramos nosotros. Nos mandábamos a tomar por culo justo antes de lamernos y frotarnos, cachondos perdidos. Un minuto. En un minuto no podría hacer nada que me aliviara, ni darle un bofetón ni correrme contra su muslo. Pero gemí. Gemí de gusto, como nunca deberíamos hacer con ese ex que nos trae locas y lo sabe. Y como respuesta, él mordió mi barbilla, lamió mi cuello y cuando llegó a mi oreja, susurró:

\- Eso que sientes, Lily, solo lo sientes conmigo.

\- Y una mierda -respondí.

Empujé la cadera hacia delante y me froté contra el bulto de su entrepierna.

\- ¿Y esto? -le pregunté-. ¿Te la ponen tan dura otras?

Soltó una de mis manos para colar la suya por debajo del pantalón y apretar mi nalga izquierda entre sus dedos. Se me escapó otro gemido, pero lo amortiguó su cuello, que estaba recorriendo con mi lengua.

\- Te odio -susurré.

\- ¿Te he dejado lo suficientemente húmeda como para que disfrutes con él o te ayudo un poco más?

Su mano libre desabrochó mi pantalón y se aventuró por debajo de mis bragas hasta encontrar ESE punto. Ese. El que solo parecía conocer él. El latigazo de placer me obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás hasta golpearme con la pared de nuevo. Con los dedos de la mano que me había dejado libre, desabroché su cinturón y tiré hasta abrir su bragueta; la polla le palpitaba cuando la cogí.

\- Puedo hacer que te corras en dos sacudidas -le amenacé.

\- Hazlo y te meteré dos dedos dentro.

Intenté agarrarla por debajo de su ropa interior de algodón, pero me levantó del suelo, haciendo que soltara su polla y le rodeara con las dos piernas alrededor de la cintura para no caer. Sus ojos y mis ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

\- No me toques los cojones, Lily -susurró.

Lamió mis labios despacio y los abrí para dejar que lo hiciera con mi lengua, húmedo y sucio. Merlín…, qué bien sabía.

\- ¿Tienes miedo a correrte en la ropa interior que te va a quitar otra? -lo provoqué.

\- ¿Quieres que pruebe contigo? No tendría ni que mover los dedos. Solo con metértelos, susurrar que imagines que son mi polla y decirte que me mires, te tendría aullando de gusto. Pero… ¿sabes qué, canija? Que voy a soltarte y a salir de aquí. Seguro que quieres arreglarte el pintalabios y volver a la mesa para fingir que esto no ha pasado. Pero ha pasado, y esta noche los dos vamos a follar como animales con el otro, sin remordimientos, porque lo haremos con otras personas.

La puerta se cerró en el mismo momento en el que sentí que mis pies tocaban el suelo. Qué vergüenza cuando el espejo me devolvió la mirada turbia de una Lily cachonda, húmeda, con el pintalabios corrido y… que admitía la derrota. Pero que no cantase victoria. Ninguna guerra se gana con una sola batalla.

* * *

Para cuando nos sirvieron los cafés, yo ya había asumido dos cosas importantes: que era un bastardo hijo de la gran puta y que nunca nadie me sacaría de mis casillas como conseguía hacerlo ella. Era un bastardo cabrón que sabía leer en sus labios el espacio libre que quedaba entre el odio y los recuerdos. Sabía medir la temperatura de su boca. Sabía usar todo lo que conocía de ella para mi ventaja.

Ella me sacaba de mis casillas como nadie más, porque a pesar de lo complicada que me hacía la existencia siempre, seguía teniendo todas esas cosas que tanto quise un día. Y era sexi. Piel limpia, pintalabios fuerte, ojos decididos. Qué coño. No era sexi, era insoportablemente preciosa.

¿La culpa de lo que pasó en el baño fue mía? Posiblemente. Cuando la vi levantarse y andar hacia allá moviendo el culo, podría haber partido la mesa en dos… a cabezazos o pollazos, porque…, Merlín, qué excitante era ver cómo se humedecían sus labios con cada insulto y ofensa, como un perro babeando antes de dar la dentellada.

En el pasado discutimos mucho y muy fuerte… tal y como follábamos. Solíamos turnarnos la batuta; a veces me suplicaba jadeante que la cogiera del pelo, que le susurrara cosas sucias mientras me corría, y otras me obligaba a ver cómo jugaba con mi orgasmo, acercándolo, parándolo, alejándolo… hasta que me daba permiso para correrme, y yo obedecía. Lily y yo en la cama éramos imparables. Como en las batallas y como discutiendo. Por eso creo que siempre nos excitó un poco pelear.

Nadie habría dicho que la dejé con los ojos cerrados, jadeando y el pintalabios corrido por la barbilla. Venía impoluta. Ventajas de que nunca se maquillara mucho más que los labios. Supongo que con un poco de papel y agua había conseguido solucionarlo, como yo había hecho con mi pañuelo de tela. Pero… ¿qué hizo con su actitud? Porque aunque me daba por ganador de la batalla, vino sonriendo. Una sonrisa cruel y decidida que me hizo darme cuenta de que iba a ser una guerra por desgaste.

Así que cuando llegaron los cafés, efectivamente, yo ya tenía asumidas muchas cosas. A ninguno le quedó ganas de proponer ir a tomar una copa después. Pagamos a escote y nos despedimos en la puerta. Lo admito…, ver cómo ese idiota de Amos la agarraba por la cintura mientras se alejaban, me puso de una mala hostia que borró todo rastro del dolor de pelotas que me había dejado nuestro encuentro. Qué bonito hablo, ¿eh?

Dorcas estaba mosqueada y no tardó en verbalizarlo cuando nos quedamos solos, aunque yo ya lo tenía bastante claro…

\- Tienes toda la razón -admití manso-. He sido un gilipollas.

\- ¿Un gilipollas? Te estás quedando corto, James. ¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

Arqueé las cejas y me apoyé en la pared en ese recoveco de la calle donde Dorcas había decidido que íbamos a hablar del asunto.

\- ¿Qué me prometiste, James? Que lo pasaríamos bien. Si estuve de acuerdo con este tipo de relación entre los dos fue porque me pareció honesta. Tú me gustas, ya lo sabes, pero si sé de tu propia boca que no quieres nada más que una compañera con la que follar, beber vino bueno y reírte, joder, ¡venga! No seré yo la que intente cambiarte. Pero… ¿esto? ¿Dónde está lo de pasarlo bien? ¿Dónde te has dejado la honestidad esta noche?

Agaché la mirada y metí las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Lo sé. Lo siento. No sé qué decirte.

\- ¿Qué coño pasa con Lily, joder? ¿Qué coño os hicisteis para estar tan escocidos?

Cogí aire y lo sostuve en el pecho.

Estaba mentalmente preparado para lo que pudiera sentir desde el momento en el que me la vi en mi coche después de tres años. Estaba concienciado con que me pondría cachondo, que la recordaría montándome, tan pequeña y tan decidida, gruñendo, tomando cuanto quería de mí. Estaba seguro de que me cabrearía al ver lo buena que seguía siendo y lo imposible que era hacer encajar sus piezas con las mías. Es posible que incluso lo pagara con ella. Pero… ¿por qué cojones no podía evitar la fuerza gravitacional de Lily?

Por la chispa. Por lo único para lo que no estaba preparado y contra lo que no tenía armas con las que luchar. El deseo inconsciente de volver a sentir el chispazo que solo ella podía hacerme sentir. La chispa no es el aleteo de unas mariposas. Ni siquiera una corriente sexual. La chispa que Lily provocaba en mí eran las ganas de vivir, de ser mejor. Sin más. En un segundo, en un chispazo, era consciente de todo mi cuerpo, de los sueños que abandoné pero seguía codiciando, de las inercias que servían de motor, de los errores, los aciertos, la piel y hasta cada pestaña. Lily era la luz. Y solo cuando ella me miraba, yo era.

Seamos sinceros…, uno puede enamorarse muchas veces en la vida. ¿Qué futuro de mierda le esperaba si no a la pobre Marlene? El amor viene y va. Las personas vienen y van. Hasta que de vez en cuando la chispa perdura. Y eso, eso es lo complicado. Que un amor dure siempre, que no se vaya, que se quede ardiendo dentro sin importar cuánto tiempo pase. Yo me enamoré de Lily cuando tenía catorce años, aunque siempre supe que sentía por ella algo más que cariño, desde que tengo memoria. Pero a los catorce, me invadió la acojonante certeza de que pasaría la vida o con ella o pensando en ella. Y me asusté. Y ese miedo me acompañó. El miedo me hizo destrozarle la vida y partir la mía por la mitad.

Si alguien me lo pregunta…, no, no volví a enamorarme, pero no es porque solo haya un amor para cada uno, señalado y reservado. Es porque me enamoré, y a la primera la chispa fue fuerte y duradera, los cimientos seguros y el mundo se rindió a nuestros pies. Pero éramos demasiado jóvenes y no entendíamos nada de lo que es en realidad el amor. El amor no tiene que ver con manos deslizándose por piel desnuda y sudada, celos, discusiones que terminan con un beso apasionado, portazos, amenazas, soledades, reencuentros, cerrar los ojos al besar o seguir sintiendo que el cuerpo se convierte en algo efervescente si ella se recoge el pelo otra vez así, como te gusta. El amor no tiene que ver con nada de esto y a la vez está compuesto por todas estas pequeñas cosas y un millón de teselas más, un entramado de pequeños momentos, gestos, olores, sabores. Pero el amor, en mi humilde experiencia, es tenacidad, honestidad, compartir y un trabajo diario a jornada completa. Y ahí, en lo fundamental, Lily y yo no funcionábamos.

\- ¡Te estoy hablando!

Cogí la muñeca de Dorcas y la acerqué a mí para mirarla de frente y volver a ser honesto.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? -preguntó con las cejas arqueadas.

\- Que nos odiamos, Dorcas, ya te lo he dicho.

\- Pero ¿por qué?

\- Por haberlo destrozado.

Acto seguido apoyé la frente en su hombro a la espera de que diera dos pasos hacia atrás y terminara por largarse, pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario, lanzó sus brazos a mi alrededor y las uñas de su mano izquierda se deslizaron por mi cuello hasta el pelo, provocando un siseo en mi lengua. Era una caricia mitad sensual, mitad de cariño, que no entendí. Quizá no era el único que no se aclaraba una mierda.

\- Me voy a ir a mi casa -me dijo-. Estoy cabreada y no quiero que me convenzas de nada esta noche.

\- No podría hacerlo aunque quisiera -me burlé a media voz-. He metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Se alejó un paso y la miré. «_Joder, James, eres idiota. Qué guapa es_». Pestañeé y vi los labios rojos de Lily. Bufé.

\- Siento haberte jodido la noche comportándome como un crío con mi ex.

\- Te lo perdonaré. Me gustan las flores. Y los cunnilingus.

Arqueé las cejas y se echó a reír.

\- Deja que te acompañe a casa por lo menos -le pedí.

\- No, James. Estoy hecha un lío. Déjame pensar un poco. Yo te llamaré.

\- Vale.

Volvió a dar otro paso, pero tiré de su muñeca, que aún sostenía, y la acerqué hasta darle un beso en los labios lento pero inocente que le robó lo que fuera a decir antes de marcharse. Miró mis labios, luego mis ojos y después mis labios de nuevo.

\- Si te has cansado, no te culpo -le susurré.

\- Todavía no...

Se marchó tocándose los labios. Y yo a casa palpándome el pecho, donde me faltaba el aire.

Ella, saltando en las fiestas de Gryffindor, cantándome a gritos canciones muggles que le gustaban. Ella, abofeteándome, besándome después y subiéndose a mi regazo con la falda a la altura de la cintura. Ella, corriendo delante de mí entre los árboles del bosque prohibido, donde tantas veces pasamos tardes toda la pandilla. El brillo anaranjado en su pelo con la puesta de sol. Sus labios húmedos y gruesos, su lengua humedeciéndolos…, después de nuestro primer beso. El sonido de un gemido de dolor cuando empujé dentro de ella por primera vez. El olor de su piel por la mañana.

Una herida solo cicatriza bien cuando está limpia y la mía estaba llena de recuerdos que la ensuciaban. Era cuestión de tiempo que mordiera el polvo.

* * *

Cuando me fui del restaurante lo hice con el firme propósito de ir a chingarme a Amos. Pero chingármelo a lo bestia. Como si James pudiera verme y yo hacerle un corte de manga mientras me lo montaba. Pero… no pude. Y me esforcé, que conste.

En el portal de su casa, mientras lo besaba para quitarme de la boca el sabor a James y justo cuando me planteaba la idea de meterle mano al paquete, se me ocurrió pensar por qué Amos, el mismo que me estaba tocando el culo con ahínco, no me había pedido explicaciones por el mal rato en el restaurante.

Yo lo habría hecho. Me hubiera cabreado mucho, la verdad, y no por una cuestión de celos. Me hubiera enfadado porque ¿por qué cojones me tendría que comer yo semejante percal? Así que me separé de su boca y miré, además, el anillo de Single en su dedo.

\- Amos, ¿lo normal no sería que estuvieras mosqueado por lo violenta que ha sido la cena?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? A mí tus ex me la pelan. Ese tío es un estirado resentido.

Arqueé las cejas.

\- ¿Eres de Single?

Esperaba una respuesta rápida, pero se quedó un poco parado.

\- Bueno, Lily, tú y yo no hemos hablado nunca de exclusividad y…

Me alejé unos pasos de él mientras me sujetaba la cabeza con las manos.

\- Cuqui, vamos a subir y hablamos...

Me volví para mirarlo y vi algo en su expresión que no conocía…, ¿arrepentimiento? ¿Amos queriendo hablar? ¿Qué coño le pasaba al mundo?

\- Me voy a casa, Amos. No porque tengas seas de Single y yo sea idiota y me acabe de enterar. Me voy porque…, porque… venía con la motivación equivocada.

\- Ven -dijo tendiendo la mano hacia mí-. Ven a mi habitación y lo hablamos.

\- Da igual -Sonreí como pude-. No es tu culpa. No hablamos de exclusividad. No me preocupé por averiguar qué pasaba de verdad entre nosotros por miedo a que no me gustase la respuesta.

\- Tú me gustas, Lily. De verdad. Sé que he dicho muchas veces eso de que no quiero novias, que son una convención social y eso, pero… he estado pensando… estos días. Quizá está llegándome el momento de sentar la cabeza, de dejarme de tantas mierdas y de otras tías. Las demás tías, al fin y al cabo, son rollos de una noche, pero tú siempre estás aquí. Eres la única constante en mi vida.

¿Qué cojones…? ¿«He estado pensando», «estos días», «sentar la cabeza»? ¿Cómo es posible que la única manera de hacer reaccionar a los hombres sea ignorándolos? Pero de verdad. Debía ser sincera conmigo misma y aceptar que, desde que James se había cruzado en el camino, el nombre de Amos se me había ido olvidando poco a poco. Con lo mucho que deseé en el pasado escucharle decir aquello… ¿por qué justo en aquel momento, cuando ya no surtía efecto?

Cogí su mano, le di un apretón y después le obligué a dar un paso hacia atrás mientras salía del portón.

\- Buenas noches, Amos.

De camino a casa, al pasar por una lechucería, me arriesgué a mandarle una carta a Dorcas pidiéndole disculpas por el lamentable espectáculo de la cena. Mentalmente supliqué perdón por haberme morreado con su cita en el baño, claro, pero solo mentalmente. Me pregunté si estaría con él, si James habría sido capaz de cumplir su amenaza y follar con Dorcas pensando en mí, en nuestro beso, en habernos metido mano y lo cerca que estuvimos, pero su contestación poco después me demostró que no.

_Ha sido la peor cena de la historia de la humanidad y ahora mismo te arrastraría de los pelos por todo Londres. Tía, esto no se le hace a una amiga. Ha sido terrible. Pero… Hace tiempo que me prometí a mí misma que nunca me pelearía con alguien a quien aprecio por un tío._

_Pd: por si tienes curiosidad, lo he mandado a casa con un «ya te llamaré». Avísame cuando hayáis solucionado esto para hacerle esa llamada._

Una parte de mí (más grande de lo que me gustaría) se alegró de tener esa información. Alegría que se esfumó al distinguir a dos fornidos pelirrojos que intentaban sin éxito que no los viera. No tenía fuerzas para ver cómo me seguían y acordarme automáticamente de James. No ahora.

Empecé a correr mientras callejeaba por la ciudad conociendo perfectamente esas calles, estábamos pasando por una zona a la que solía ir con mis padres muy a menudo y la conocía como la palma de mi mano. Era una época en la que Tuney y yo aún nos llevábamos bien, mucho antes de la magia, pero dudaba que hubiese cambiado mucho. Era un laberinto de casas de dos plantas de ladrillo y cubiertas muy inclinadas, todas iguales si no te fijabas en los números que había sobre las puertas.

Me escondí en un pequeño callejón que daba a una plaza con columpios donde Tuney y yo jugábamos a ver quien se columpiaba más alto para luego saltar y hacernos mucho daño en la caída. Los vi pasar conteniendo la respiración. Cuando estaba segura de que no me escucharían, me pudo la nostalgia y fui hacia la plaza.

Estaba tal y cómo la recordaba, unos cuantos árboles alrededor, el tobogán rojo que al parecer habían pintado recientemente, una rueda a cuya plataforma te subías y daba vueltas... Y allí, en el rincón. El columpio. Un poco más oxidado de lo normal, pero eso no me impidió sentarme y balancearme un poco escuchando los crujidos que soltaban las cadenas con mi peso.

Me incorporé de inmediato cuando un escalofrío me recorrió desde la planta de los pies hasta la coronilla. Otra vez esa sensación. No estaba sola en la plaza. No eran los Prewett puesto que ellos no sabían ser tan silenciosos. No...

\- ¡_Lumos_! -grité sacando la varita y a continuación lancé chispas rojas al cielo, si los hermanos estaban cerca, vendrían pronto.

Di varias vueltas sobre mi misma intentando ver algo más, hasta que apareció. Salió de la esquina donde abundaban los árboles. Con la misma túnica encapuchada de la otra vez. Tenía la varita hacia abajo, y se acercaba a mí sin dudarlo.

\- ¡_Flipendo_! -exclamé pero él lo esquivó con facilidad- ¡_Bombarda_! -con un fluido movimiento de varita se protegió, y yo me desquicié, no podía haber perdido tanta práctica - ¡_Expelliarmus_! -murmuré para que no me escuchara y pillarlo desprevenido. Mi parte racional, que curiosamente tenía la voz de Marlenne me decía "_Sal de aquí, ya_" y mi parte Gryffindor me decía "_Descubre quién está detrás de todo esto_"

\- ¡_Protego_! -al menos había hablado... esa voz... me resultaba familiar, muy familiar- ¡_Crucio_!

Mierda, apenas lo había podido esquivar. Piensa Lily, piensaaaa.

\- ¡_Incendio_! -"_Mente: Muy bien Lily, un círculo de fuego a tu alrededor que te encarcele es justo lo que te hacía falta_". ¿Por qué mi mente tenía ahora la voz de James? Debido a las llamas no vi el destello verde de la maldición hasta que la tenía encima y me dio en la pierna, que empezó a sangrar al momento, la varita voló unos metros. Intenté arrastrar la pierna para recuperarla viendo como el encapuchado había entrado en el círculo y se acercaba a mí.

\- ¡_Desmaius_! -jamás me alegré tanto de escuchar sus voces. Los Prewett aparecieron en ese momento dándome una oportunidad.

Si mi atacante se sorprendió al ver a los pelirrojos, no dio muestras de ello. Empezó así una batalla en la que los dos pelirrojos demostraron ser grandes duelistas. Aún así, poco pudieron hacer cuando el encapuchado hizo que el humo del fuego los cegara a la vez que se me acercaba y desaparecía conmigo.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? **

**¡No me matéis por haberlo dejado así que ha sido un capítulo muy cargadito!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Gracias de nuevo a los que leéis este fic, y más gracias aún a los que paráis cinco minutos para escribirme unas palabras. Por vosotros esta historia sigue adelante.**

**StefaniaPotter: ¡Hola cielo! Me encanta que sigas por aquí. Tienes que saber que me he vuelto adicta a tus fics y que me retraso en publicar porque me quedo leyéndote horas y horas. Ya me contarás qué te parece este capítulo y por supuesto que seguiré escribiéndote. Un besote.**

**M. Urbach: Me encanta cómo defiendes a los personajes que te gustan, es algo que realmente valoro en tus comentarios. Para mí Lily y James también representan el amor más puro, pero tal y como has comentado lo que tienen ahora es una relación tóxica. Y la historia se va a encaminar a enfrentar esas circunstancias y empezar una relación más sana. Y no digo más, que hago spoilers. Por otra parte, por supuesto que Lily está por encima de frivolidades como una alfombra cara, es la excusa que se da para no hacer lo que su "Yo quinceañera" haría, ya sabes, para demostrarse que ha madurado. Creo que lo que James explica sobre la chispa podría responder muy bien a los sentimientos que buscas en la pareja ¿es posible? Ya me cuentas. Un abrazo, y espero que sigas por aquí mucho más.**

**Un beso a todos, nos leemos muy pronto :)**

**.Aura.**


	7. La diferencia entre amor y obsesión

**.**

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo el capítulo, todo lo que reconozcáis, no es mío. Luego hablamos :)**

**.Aura.**

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa del restaurante estaba agotado. Física y emocionalmente. Me seguía sintiendo un auténtico capullo por lo que había pasado con Lily en el baño, bueno, siendo sinceros por lo que había pasado me sentía vivo y cachondo. Pero no podía hacer las cosas así. Dorcas no se lo merecía, y Lily tampoco.

Gracias a Merlín, Dorcas era una chica lista, y me estaba dejando un espacio y un tiempo que necesitaba tanto ella como yo. ¿Qué sentía por Lily? ¿Era solo deseo por lo que pudo ser o no fue? Sé que jamás podré olvidarme de ella, es un hecho. Pero... ¿seré capaz de empezar otra relación sin su influencia?

Di un golpe en la pared de pura frustración. ¡Joder!. En Hogwarts tuvimos que comprar un saco de boxeo para descargar tensión que acabó por romper Moony por un motivo que nunca nos dijo. Debería preguntarle... y comprar un saco nuevo.

Unos golpes insistentes en la puerta me distrajeron de este pensamiento. ¿Padfoot a estas horas? Lo dudaba pero quién iba a ser sino... Abrí la puerta y mi cara cambió al encontrarme a los Prewett con idénticas miradas preocupadas. ¡Lily!

\- Llevadme dónde la habéis perdido -dije sin dejarlos hablar cogiendo la varita y el espejo que me comunicaba con Sirius antes de salir de casa.

* * *

Marlene todavía se estaba preguntando cómo habían acabado ahí. Había sido la cita más accidentada de todo su historial. ¿Exagerada? Ahora lo veréis.

Tal y como habían quedado, a las cinco en punto de la tarde, Marlene tuvo noticias de Sirius a través de una lechuza.

_Querida señorita McKinnon:_  
_Soy la médico que estaba en urgencias cuando el señor Black llegó después de haber tenido un accidente en la moto._  
_Me pide que insista en decirle que iba camino a recogerla cuando el accidente ocurrió._  
_También me pide si sería posible que usted viniera hasta que haga efecto la poción curativa que le hemos suministrado._  
_Atentamente,_  
_Miriam Strout_

No tardó en aparecerse en San Mungo y preguntar por Black. La mandaron a una habitación que estaba en el departamento de enfermedades mentales, debió de haber supuesto que la estaban mandando a un sitio incorrecto antes de ver a su "ex-suegra" en una camilla rodeada por los Malfoy, que la miraron con profundo odio porque se atreviera a estar allí. Tres años atrás la acusaron de que Regulus se pasara al otro bando, lo que quería decir que la culpaban de su muerte en vez de culpar a Voldemort por haberlo matado. ¡Con razón ellos estaban en el hospital por enfermedades mentales!.

Tuvo la suerte de que Remus salía de su despacho en ese momento (finalmente había conseguido el trabajo, y jura que no tocó a la jefa por mucho que se le insinuó) y la acompañó a Urgencias, donde Sirius les estaba contando a tres enfermeras MUY interesadas (no sabía si en su historia o en él) su trágico accidente causado por una paloma. Sí, sí, habéis leído bien, por una PALOMA. Cómo conseguía Sirius que sus anécdotas absurdas sonaran interesantes era algo que habían intentado imitar los Merodeadores desde que se conocían sin éxito.

Cuando consiguieron salir del hospital y llegar al restaurante, la reserva ya se había pasado, y no tenían más mesas para ellos. El moreno estuvo insistiendo un rato al pobre camarero que no sabía dónde meterse, cuando Marlene vio un puesto ambulante de perritos calientes y le expresó que era lo que más le apetecía en el mundo. Mentira, ya que la rubia se había sumado al movimiento Realfooding e intentaba no comer ultraprocesados, pero decidió hacer una excepción por su acompañante. Así que lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él hasta la salida del restaurante, donde tuvieron que soltarse al pasar una bicicleta tan rápido que casi atropella al moreno.

Aún con el susto en el cuerpo, compraron su cena y decidieron disfrutar de ella dando un paseo, en la calle apenas había gente y el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro y con las nubes propias del clima londinense. Hablaron de sus aficiones, de sus deseos, omitieron el tema familia deliberadamente y pararon a comer un gofre que la rubia insistió en pagar. Tuvieron un MOMENTO cuando Marlene se manchó la mejilla de chocolate y el chico se acercó a limpiarlo. El momento se rompió cuando un camión pasó por su lado que, pisando un charco de la carretera, empapó totalmente a Sirius. Ella se estuvo riendo todo el camino de vuelta a la moto, ya que el chico insistía en ir al spa, donde tenía ropa para cambiarse y estaba más cerca que su casa.

Así que allí estaban. Marlene se negó a ir a la sala donde le dio el masaje la última vez (tentación aléjate) y mientras él se cambiaba, ella fue a la zona de las piscinas. Había un ambiente mucho más íntimo que la última vez. Claro que no es lo mismo ir a un sitio público cuando ya está cerrado que no hay gente, y bien entrada la noche, que un a tarde común.

Una luz muy tenue empotrada en el suelo definía el contorno de la estancia, emanaba vapor de la piscina y la luz azulada que resultaba de la combinación del gresite con el agua la hipnotizó unos segundos. No lo pensó mucho cuando se quitó las botas y mojó uno de sus diminutos pies, admirándose de lo caliente que mantenían el agua por la noche.

\- ¿Te apetece? -se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del chico tan cerca de su espalda, pero no se giró ni se apartó.

\- ¿Podemos? -preguntó reduciendo la distancia y dejando caer su peso en el pecho de él, que respiró profundo apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de ella antes de contestar.

\- Sí.

Se desvistieron quedando en ropa interior y Sirius la retó a ir a la piscina fría, a ver cuánto aguantaba. Estaban forcejeando para empujarse dentro del agua congelada cuando se quedaron mirando a los ojos, quietos y recuperando la respiración. Fue Marlene la que quiso acortar la distancia entre sus bocas y se lanzó con tanto ímpetu que sin querer tiró al chico a la piscina fría, ella consiguió hacer equilibrio y no caerse. Cuando emergió la cabeza del moreno lo ayudó a salir de ahí sin dejar de reírse. Fueron a la piscina central a que el chico recuperara el calor, mientras ella lo miraba a distancia. De repente una idea le había venido a la cabeza y estaba preocupada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No, no... nada...

\- Vamos Mar, tú no eres de las que se callan nada -provocó el chico arrimándose a ella e intentando cogerla de la cintura, ella se alejó y él la miró confuso.

\- Es que... te va a parecer una locura, pero creo que el destino nos está diciendo que nos alejemos -Sirius subió tanto las cejas que casi se confundían con el pelo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? -ésta vez ella sí dejó que la cogiera ya que estaba más preocupada en exponer sus motivos que en lo que sentía cuando él la tocaba.

\- Piénsalo. Durante toda la tarde han estado pasando cosas cada vez que nos hemos acercado... Bueno, para ser sincera, te han pasado a ti...

\- Mar... voy a demostrarte que el universo no está conspirando contra nosotros- y acto seguido la besó.

Fue un beso lento, provocador, incitándola a que ella respondiera. La chica no tardó en abrir la boca para profundizar el beso a la vez que enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, que se predisponía a subir la mano derecha de su cintura a su pecho cuando...

\- Sirius, ¿estás ahí? Es importante -se separaron al escuchar la voz de James en algún sitio de la sala. Marlene lo miró interrogante y él, con gran esfuerzo y una gran erección que consiguió sonrojar a la chica, salió de la piscina y contestó al espejo que siempre llevaba encima.

\- Prongs, has elegido el peor momento del mundo...

\- Han cogido a Lily -interrumpió el chico de gafas. No tuvo que decir más, Marlene apareció a su lado y contestó a James.

\- Vamos para allá.

* * *

Hacía frío... Me dolía la cabeza, no podía moverme. Intentaba abrir los ojos pero todo estaba borroso y distorsionado. Además, sentía arder la pierna donde me habían herido. Cierto, me habían herido. Flashes de un circulo de fuego y rayos verdes me venían a la mente, pero era tan doloroso pensarlos... Recordaba a los Prewett, ¿ellos estarían bien? ¿Y quién era el encapuchado?

Escuchaba voces pero no las llegaba a entender. Me sentía drogada, mareada y aturdida. Abrí los ojos otra vez, intenté guiñarlos para enfocar mi alrededor, pero no se veía nada. Las voces seguían ahí, pero no había nadie conmigo. Todo estaba oscuro, estaba tiritando y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

* * *

El parque se había llenado de aurores y seguridad mágica. Mary y Sirius se habían encargado de cubrir la zona con hechizos protectores para que los muggles no se acercaran. Marlene estaba dando vueltas muy preocupada con las manos en las sienes intentando comunicarse con Lily a través de unos pendientes, y Remus y yo estábamos peinando la zona en búsqueda de pistas.

Los Prewett me habían contado lo que había sucedido, y pese a contar con Remus (que gracias a su condición de licántropo era el mejor rastreador que conocía), al tratarse de una desaparición era muy difícil determinar dónde habían ido.

Yo estaba enfadado, preocupado, me sentía inútil como hacía tres años cuando ocurrió el incidente. Necesitaba encontrar alguna pista. No paraba de mirar a Marlene a ver si ella recibía alguna señal. No había pistas en la escena y me estaba volviendo loco imaginando lo que le podían estar haciendo a mi pelirroja.

* * *

_\- Lily..._

Esa voz me despertó de nuevo, distinguí mi nombre, pero no la voz de quien me llamaba ni lo que decía después. Seguía haciendo mucho frío. Pero al abrir un ojo distinguí claridad. Me costó unos segundos enfocar mi alrededor. Seguía sola y estaba en ropa interior. La herida de mi pierna seguía ahí, tenía una pinta horrible y escocía. Tiré de mis manos pero solo conseguí que unas cuerdas invisibles me quemaran las muñecas. Lo mismo pasó cuando intenté gritar en mi cuello. Joder... esto tenía mala pinta.

Miré a mi alrededor, estaba en una especie de jaula dentro de un sótano, desde donde estaba sentada podía ver una ventana con barrotes a mi derecha desde la que entraba algo de luz. Debía estar amaneciendo. Si miraba al frente había unas escaleras de madera oscura tras los barrotes que me encerraban. Parecía que los tablones de los que estaba recubierta la estancia estaban podridos, podía percibir el olor de la humedad en todas partes. Me estremecí de nuevo.

A mi izquierda había un colchón en el suelo y un inodoro con lavabo a su derecha. No. No, no, no, no, no. Por como estaba dispuesto todo me dio la sensación de que el encapuchado quería mantenerme ahí.

_\- ¡Lily! _

Esta vez lo había escuchado claramente.

\- ¿Marlene? -intenté llamarla sin que ningún sonido saliera de boca y mirando hacia todos los sitios que me permitía mi posición sin ver a mi amiga.

Espera. Marlene no estaba en esa habitación. Estaba en mi cabeza. ¡Benditas perlas!

-_ ¡Marlene! _

_\- Joder Lily, pensaba lo peor. ¿Sabes dónde estás?_

_\- No... Mar tengo mucho frío..._

_\- Tranquila Lily que vamos a sacarte de ahí. Te lo prometo. Pero necesito que me ayudes, necesito que me digas todo lo que ves._

_\- Me duele mucho... La pierna..._

_\- Lily cariño, necesito que te concentres. Estamos todos, y vamos a encontrarte. Pero necesitamos saber dónde buscarte._

_\- No lo sé... No... No veo nada por la ventana... _

_\- No pasa nada cielo, ¿oyes algo? ¿hueles algo?_

_\- Agua... parece un río._

De repente, el ruido de una puerta abriéndose me sobresaltó, escuché como unos pasos bajaban lentamente las escaleras con el crujido característico de los tablones.

_\- Marlene, está aquí, está bajando..._

_\- Estoy contigo Lils, dime todo lo que percibas._

Conseguí vencer el miedo, seguía teniendo frío y la herida estaba cogiendo un tono que no me gustaba nada, me concentré en mirar a mi agresor, mucho más segura de mi misma ahora que sabía que no estaba sola. Iba a salir de ahí. Desde mi posición, lo primero que vi mientras bajaba fueron sus zapatos y túnica, de color negro. Vi que sus manos cargaban dos bolsas, de una de ellas sobresalía una barra de pan. No pude ver su cara y reprimí una nausea al pensar que podía ser Mulciber.

\- _Lleva un pasamontañas, no le veo la cara. Trae comida._

El hombre lanzó un encantamiento silenciador a la estancia y me quitó el hechizo que me mantenía atada. Pese al alivio que sentí, intenté huir al fondo de la habitación y caí al suelo notando el dolor en la pierna. Un gemido salió de mi garganta y apreté en la herida al ver que volvía a sangrar.

Me miró y lanzó una de las bolsas que llevaba dentro, al caer, una botellita de alcohol salió rodando. Me acerqué arrastrándome y vi material suficiente para curarme la herida y vestirme.

No apartó la mirada de mí mientras me limpiaba primero con agua y luego con alcohol. Me impedí gritar pese a notar el intenso dolor que eso me estaba provocando. Con la esencia de díctamo conseguí cerrar la herida. Me miré, tenía sangre seca por las piernas, el cuerpo sucio... Necesitaba un baño.

Me señaló un recoveco en la pared en el que no había reparado y vi una pequeña ducha que se ocultaba tras una cortina. Pude ver como se levantaba con la otra bolsa que había traído y empezaba a hacer un bocadillo. No parecía estar interesado en mí, o eso me hacía creer. Me duché lo más rápido que pude, me llamó la atención ver champú y gel de la marca que yo solía usar. Al parecer llevaba tiempo investigándome. ¿Qué quería ese hombre de mí?

Me vestí con la ropa que me había traído, que era una sudadera y pantalón corto grises y me dirigí hacia donde me había dejado el bocadillo. Necesitaba encontrar pistas que pudiesen ayudar a mis amigos a encontrarme o buscar la manera de saber su identidad.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? -pregunté acercándome a los barrotes que me separaban de él. No me contestó, se limitó a señalar el bocadillo que me había preparado.

Decidí acceder ya que me moría de hambre. Una parte de mi cabeza pensó que podía estar envenenado, pero si quisiera matarme ya lo habría hecho.

\- ¿Por qué quieres mantenerme aquí encerrada?

Siguió sin contestarme y me sentí absurda. Lo miré detenidamente. ¿Y si...?

\- ¿Puedes acercarme la botella de agua por favor?

Él miró hacía su izquierda donde le estaba señalando y se agachó para cogerla. En ese momento aproveché para meter la mano entre los barrotes y tirar del pasamontañas que llevaba puesto.

\- ¿Tú? -pregunté sorprendidísima al ver al camarero guapo que nos solía servir a mis amigas y a mí en el bar que frecuentábamos.

* * *

La situación se estaba poniendo muy tensa. Marlene apenas nos daba información de lo que Lily le transmitía y yo sentía que me estaba ahogando en ese lugar. Necesitaba hacer algo, patear algo... Lily estaba en peligro, otra vez, como tres años atrás... y tal y como ocurrió entonces, yo era un auténtico inútil.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! -gritó Marlene sobresaltándonos a todos, yo la miré interrogante esperando una respuesta-. Se llama Dirk, es el camarero de Puzzles -añadió mirando a Mary, que se había quitado las perlas al darle un ataque de ansiedad horas antes-. No tiene sentido... ¿por qué él?

\- ¿Dónde vive ese tío? -preguntó Sirius acercándose a ella, que se encogió de hombros sin saberlo-. Vayamos al bar y nos darán la dirección.

\- ¿Dónde nos aparecemos? -pregunté mientras todos me miraban preocupados.

\- James -Marlene me miró y se acercó a coger mis manos en un intento de tranquilizarme-. Lily está bien, ha podido curar su herida y la está alimentando. No te pongas en peligro desapareciéndote, iremos en tu coche.

\- La quiere para él -dije con una voz en la que no me reconocía-. Ese cabrón la quiere dejar ahí para siempre. No me voy a tragar el tráfico de Londres en coche mientras Lily está en la casa de un puto loco que no sabemos qué coño quiere de ella.

Noté la mano de Remus apoyarse en mi hombro y respiré hondo.

\- Al menos deja que te llevemos, será menos dañino para ti.

\- Yo lo llevo -se ofreció Sirius-. Moony la luna llena es en pocos días, no estás al 100 por 100, tú también deberías dejar que te lleven...

\- Yo nunca he llevado a nadie -escuché decir a Mary mientras me impacientaba-. ¿Te encargas Mar?

\- Sí, nos vemos allí.

Nos aparecimos todos a la vez y corrimos tras las chicas hacia el bar que estaba cerrado. Ellas empezaron a aporrear la puerta y yo decidí que en ese momento un _Bombarda_ era mucho más efectivo. ¿Que un _Alohomora_ también la hubiese abierto? Creo que hay situaciones en las que no pensamos con claridad, y ésta para mí era una de ellas.

\- ¡¿Pero qué hacen?! -exclamó un hombre muy gordo que salió al escuchar el ruido- ¿Se han vuelto locos? Pagarán por los...

Juro que no sé que me pasó, pero al segundo lo tenía contra la pared y apuntando su cuello con la varita.

\- ¡James no! -me suplicó Mary que se había quedado blanca, Remus la agarró del brazo evitando que se me acercara más.

\- Denos la dirección de su trabajador Dirk y nos iremos de aquí -pidió Sirius pacientemente alejándome del hombre.

\- ¿De Cresswell? -decía mientras rebuscaba en unos cajones sin perderme de vista-. ¿Qué ha hecho? -nos preguntó sacando un cuaderno y buscando en él.

\- Simplemente denos la dirección -volvió a pedir Sirius acercándose a él.

\- Ese muchacho... Lo contraté como un favor a sus padres. Es buen chico. Pero lleva unos días que parece que no es él.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? -preguntó Marlene acercándose. El hombre hizo lo que solemos hacer todos cuando vemos a una mujer como la rubia, meter barriga y sacar pecho.

\- Está muy raro, apenas viene por aquí. Y cuando lo hace es como si no supiera hacer nada -contestó el hombre mirándola con una sonrisa depredadora-. Aunque tú, cielo, puedes venir aquí cuando quieras...

\- La dirección, por favor -interrumpió Sirius interponiéndose en el campo de visión del hombre que desnudaba a la rubia con la mirada.

\- Aquí la tenéis. Arreglad la puerta antes de iros.

* * *

No tenía sentido. No me cabía en la cabeza. ¿Qué quería Dirk de mí?. Siempre había tonteado conmigo, pero lo que suelen coquetear los camareros con todas las clientas cuando quieren ganarse una propina. Pero de ahí al secuestro...

Al verse descubierto me había lanzado un _Flipendo_ que me había mandado al fondo de la habitación. La herida se había vuelto a abrir, y ya no quedaba díctamo, así que me tuve que conformar con vendarla. Seguía sin decirme sus intenciones, y yo me estaba volviendo loca. Marlene me había dicho que tenían su dirección y que venían ya, pero de eso hacía ya rato...

Había algo que no cuadraba... que no tenía sentido. Dirk estaba muy nervioso, no paraba de beber de una botella oscura y no me perdía de vista. Ojalá pudiera saber más de él... encontrar algún motivo.

Recordé las clases que nos dio Albus de _Legeremancia_, nunca fuimos realmente expertos... pero en el estado de nerviosismo en el que estaba el chico podría ser vulnerable. Nunca lo había intentado sin varita, pero ¿que más podía hacer?

Me senté en el viejo colchón que me había preparado, con la espalda pegada a la pared y cerré los ojos intentando concentrar energía.

* * *

La casa de Cresswell estaba en el adinerado barrio de Notting Hill. Algo que nos sorprendió a todos ya que un sueldo de camarero no podría pagar un alquiler allí. Marlene no paraba de quejarse diciendo que no estábamos en el sitio correcto, que Lily había dicho que estaba cerca de un río, y ese barrio no lo estaba.

\- De verdad que estamos perdiendo el tiempo, Cresswell tendrá otra casa... propongo que interroguemos a la familia para que nos hablen de sus propiedades.

\- Mar, Lily ha podido confundirse, el agua podría ser una fuente cercana -estaba tratando de hacerle entender Mary pasos atrás mientras nosotros buscábamos el número 63 de la calle Cornwall Cres.

Al llegar, Sirius forzó la puerta antes de que yo la volase llamando la atención más de lo necesario y subimos al primer piso. Una puerta se abrió a nuestra derecha revelando a una anciana que nos miraba mal.

\- Jóvenes descarriados... -susurraba lo bastante alto para que la escucháramos mientras nos miraba- a saber que perversiones hacen en la casa de mi difunto esposo...

\- Creo que Kreacher ha poseído a esta anciana -me dijo Sirius al oído.

\- ¿De qué está hablando señora? -preguntó Mary poniendo su voz más educada.

\- El joven Cresswell mancilla la casa de mi difunto esposo trayendo hombres... ¡hombres!. Es un vicioso y un pervertido... ¡que me oiga el condenado al infierno ese!

Decidí dejarme de tonterías con la vieja homófoba y abrir la puerta de una patada. Remus me siguió mientras los demás se quedaban hablando con ella.

\- Aquí me huele a pelea James. Percibo dos aromas...

\- ¿Siguen aquí?

\- Uno de ellos sí, muy fuerte además. El otro coincide con el del parque, y me es familiar... -me impacientaba que Moony no pensara rápido cuando se acercaba la luna llena, y más en mi estado.

Escuché un ruido al fondo de la casa y corrí hacia allá dejando a mi amigo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

No recordaba lo que agotaba reunir energía con el cuerpo. Antes de entrar a Hogwarts casi nos salía solo. Hacíamos magia sin pretenderlo. Pero una vez que te acostumbras a que sea la varita la encargada de canalizar la energía para transformarla en hechizos, te olvidas de cómo se hace sin ella.

Las clases de magia sin varita de la Orden eran de las más duras. Consistían en concentrar la energía en uno de los siete puntos que el cuerpo tiene para hacerlo, los famosos chakras. Pero cada persona tendía a canalizar en un punto diferente. Mary, por ejemplo, nunca llegó a ser capaz de hacerlo, Marlene lo hacía con el punto situado entre los ojos, James con el del pecho, Remus con el de la cabeza, yo con el del corazón y Sirius... fueron unas risas para todos ver que su energía la concentraba con el chakra raíz, es decir, con sus partes.

Reprimí la sonrisa del recuerdo de Marlene diciéndole _"Todos sabíamos que pensabas con la polla, pero esto ya lo confirma totalmente"_ y me concentré en mis sensaciones. Notaba como estaba subiendo la temperatura de mi cuerpo y podía visualizar una gran bola de energía concentrada en mi pecho. Estaba preparada.

\- _Legeremens_ -pronuncié enfocando mi energía hasta Dirk, pude ver un rayo salir de mi pecho y alcanzarle.

De repente, escenas en las que me vi a mi de pequeña inundaron mi mente, me echó de su mente antes de que le viera la cara, pero sabía perfectamente con quién había compartido esos recuerdos.

\- ¿Sev?

* * *

La habitación estaba vacía, pero los ruidos se oían en el armario. Lo abrí con la varita alzada y vi a un hombre atado y amordazado en el suelo con una profunda brecha en la cabeza que me miraba asustado. Le quité la mordaza que le impedía hablar.

\- ¡Gracias a Merlín que me han encontrado!

\- ¿Es usted Dirk Cresswell? -pregunté mientras le liberaba de las cuerdas en sus muñecas.

\- El verdadero. Un loco lleva días haciéndose pasar por mi con una poción multijugos -contestó frotándose la calva que se veía en un lado de su cabeza. En ese momento aparecieron mis amigos en la habitación, Mary se agachó a examinar la brecha del joven.

\- La vieja nos ha contado que un hombre vestido de negro y pelo largo y oscuro suele entrar en la casa, debe ser el auténtico agresor -me informó Sirius.

\- Sé quien es -anunció Remus al llegar jadeando a la habitación-. Ese olor... sé quien es.

\- Yo también. Con esa descripción y pociones por en medio solo se me ocurre una persona... -apreté los puños y di un golpe a la pared imaginando que estaba ahí ese malnacido.

\- Es Snape, Lily me lo acaba de decir -me confirmó Marlene-. Están en Cokeworth.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué Sev? -volví a preguntar agarrada a los barrotes de la jaula con lágrimas cayendo por los ojos.

\- No estabas a salvo... -la transformación empezaba a desaparecer, el pelo se le había puesto largo y oscuro, y la nariz le estaba cambiando.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Tú eras quien me seguía.

\- Desde que Mulciber salió de Azkaban he sabido que debía protegerte, él juró vengarse de la sangre sucia que lo había encerrado en prisión. Intenté que no salieras de casa con los cristales, pero ese idiota de Borgin y Burkes me vendió uno roto...

\- Mulciber no ha salido de su casa en todo este tiempo, ¡tú eres el único que me ha atacado!

\- No Lily, no lo entiendes. Yo te estoy protegiendo, conmigo nadie te va a hacer daño -aseguró mientras me acariciaba el pelo, me aparté enseguida. La transformación ya era completa.

\- No puedes mantenerme aquí encerrada. No puedes quitarme la libertad. Esto no es vivir.

\- Supongo que la técnica de Potter era mucho más efectiva ¿no? ¡Mira de lo que han servido sus guardaespaldas!

\- Al menos él nunca quiso alejarme de mi vida, tú planeas encerrarme aquí.

\- Sí, aquí estarás a salvo.

No me podía creer lo que escuchaba, Severus había sido un gran amigo en la infancia, pero cuando crecimos, él eligió un camino oscuro y nos distanciamos totalmente. Que me pusiera a salir con la persona a la que más odiaba tampoco ayudó mucho, la verdad. Pero nunca había estado así de demente. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Esa forma de ser era un vago reflejo de lo que había sido...

\- Sev, escúchame. Tú no eres así... sabes que esto es una locura -las lágrimas me volvieron a caer sin poder controlarlas.

\- Yo te quiero Lily, no voy a dejar que nadie te amenace o te haga daño... No volveré a elegirlos a ellos sobre ti. Ya no estás con Potter, seremos felices juntos -me aseguró.

\- Yo nunca te vi de ese modo, lo sabes Sev, lo hablamos... Yo no te quiero.

\- Me querrás, ya lo verás -seguía diciendo como si mi declaración no le importase nada-. Estamos destinados a estar juntos. ¡Mira!

Un patronus salió de su varita. Una cierva exactamente igual que la mía se paseó por toda la estancia hasta que desapareció. No supe que decir, pero no fue necesario, ya que una explosión sonó detrás de Severus revelando a todos mis amigos bajando las escaleras encabezados por James. Me dio un vuelco el corazón ver la cara de preocupación que tenía, y lo que sabía que podía hacerle a mi secuestrador en esas circunstancias. De hecho, acababa de darle un puñetazo que lo había desarmado y ahora lo tenía agarrado del cuello contra la pared.

\- Dame una puta razón para no hacerlo Snivellus.

\- ¡Haz algo que lo va a matar! -apremió Mary a Sirius al ver como sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo.

\- ¡Prongs! No te puede hablar si lo tienes así cogido -decía el moreno muy poco interesado en separar a James-. Mira Moony, se pone azul.

\- No creo que sea bueno que lo encierren en Azkaban, Padfoot... Lo mismo deberíamos apartarlo... -sugirió Remus en el mismo tono desinteresado de Sirius.

\- Nah... No hay delito si no hay cuerpo -desestimó el aludido sin inmutarse ante la mirada de incredulidad de Mary-. Esto me recuerda a Hogwarts, ¿a vosotros no? -añadió con emoción en sus ojos.

Marlene consiguió romper los barrotes que me separaban y corrí hacia el motivo de espectáculo de los demás. La cara que tenía James me trajo un recuerdo que tenía muy borroso en la mente. Yo en un charco de sangre, y él golpeando un cuerpo en el suelo, el de Mulciber.

\- James no lo hagas -no había alzado la voz, pero sabía que me había oído. Y tal y como ocurrió en mi recuerdo, él aflojó el agarre, pero no lo soltó-. James...

Lo cogí de la otra mano y, después de unos segundos de vacilación, noté como tiraba de mí para colocarme entre sus brazos y me abrazaba tan fuerte que me costaba respirar. En un momento, nos empujé lejos del cuerpo de Severus, que tosía fuertemente cogiendo aire.

\- Estoy bien -le susurré dulcemente al notar la humedad de sus lágrimas-. No me ha tocado, estoy bien -se alejó un paso sin dejar de abrazarme para examinarme el cuerpo, sus ojos se detuvieron en la herida de mi pierna y noté en su cara que se encendía otra vez-. No, no, no -apreté sus manos para que no se alejara y cogí la varita de su bolsillo para que me viera lanzarme el hechizo de curación- ¿Ves? Estoy bien...

Me volvió a abrazar y me dejé envolver liberándome de toda la presión que había sentido. Me sentía a salvo, James olía a hogar, a seguridad. Escuché como mis amigos ataban a Severus, y decidí que ese era el momento para alejarme. Me costó soltarme de sus brazos, pero cuando lo hice, me acerqué a donde estaba el que había sido mi mejor amigo durante muchos años.

Me partió el corazón ver la mirada ida que tenía. Había recuperado el color de la piel y en su cuello se empezaban a apreciar cardenales del estrangulamiento previo. No sé en qué momento perdió Sev la cordura. Supongo que perder todo lo que tenía por una guerra en la que nunca había llegado a creer del todo hizo que se sintiera vacío. Necesitaba ayuda profesional, y por lo que fuimos, me iba a asegurar de que la tuviera.

\- Sev, mírame -susurré cogiendo su cara con las manos-. Sé que todo esto lo has hecho por mi...

\- Te he hecho daño Lily, lo siento -al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos tuve que tragar un par de veces antes de poder seguir.

\- Te perdono Sev, no voy a presentar cargos -vi de reojo como todos los merodeadores hacían un gesto de desacuerdo pero los ignoré.

\- No sé si Cresswell dirá lo mismo -escuché que decía Marlene mordaz.

\- Pero necesitas ayuda profesional -continué como si mis amigos no estuviesen ahí.

\- Yo te quiero Lily, te lo he enseñado -dos lagrimones cayeron de mis ojos sin poder retenerlos.

\- Sev, eso es obsesión... El amor es distinto.

\- ¡No! ¡Es amor! -me contradijo intentando levantarse mientras Sirius evitaba con malas formas que lo hiciera.

\- ¿Quieres ver qué es el amor, Sev?

Me levanté acercándome a James y le dije algo al oído. Me miró confuso pero asintió e hizo un gesto con su varita mientras susurraba. Un enorme y precioso ciervo plateado salió y me acompañó de nuevo hasta mi ¿amigo?. Pese a que los demás pusieron cara de confusión, su cara me demostró que había entendido mi punto, y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Seguridad mágica apareció minutos después, fue realmente agonizante volver a vivir las últimas horas, pero mucho más ver como el área psiquiátrica de San Mungo se llevaba a Severus. James no se separó de mi lado en todo el rato, al igual que mis amigas y el único momento en el que yo me separé de ellos fue al ver cómo entraban dos grandes e idénticos pelirrojos al sótano. A los que abracé con lágrimas cayéndome por las mejillas mientras me disculpaba continuamente por todas las jugarretas que les había hecho esos días. Si no llega a ser por ellos... probablemente yo seguiría en esa jaula.

No puse pegas cuando James me pidió quedarse en mi casa. No quería estar sola. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, donde más segura me sentía era con él.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno... ¿Cómo estáis? Sé que habrá admiradoras de Sev que me odiarán, pero era el personaje que mejor se adaptaba a esta situación.**

**He dado mil vueltas con este capítulo, y que sepáis que no lo subo totalmente convencida de cómo ha quedado... No sé si he conseguido transmitir bien los sentimientos de los personajes y... ****¿Os he mareado mucho con los distintos puntos de vista? Ha sido difícil la verdad.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el Blackinnon? ¡Sólo le faltaba el secuestro de Lily a la pobre Marlene para que se convenciera de que estar con Sirius es algo que debe prohibirse!**

**Para los que penséis que ahora James y Lily se van a llevar genial... nada más lejos de la realidad. Os adelanto que el próximo capítulo se llamará _"Guerra por desgaste"_ y sí, ¡vuelven las peleas entre estos dos! Si es que no los puedo dejar solos...**

**Os contesto los rr:**

**_Cat_: Muchas gracias corazón, espero que éste también te guste y seguir leyéndote. Un beso.**

**_StefaniaPotter_: Sí, soy española. Pero en ocasiones nosotros también usamos la palabra chingar, supongo que tiene el mismo significado para las dos, y más en el contexto en el que está. No sé si he revelado mucho de la trama principal, mi idea es revelarlo en dos o tres capítulos como mucho, así que no tendréis que esperar. Las voces que oía Lily en el duelo solo eran su imaginación, en ese momento ni ella recordaba que tenía las perlas puestas. Hablamos por mp cuando quieras. Ya sabes que me encanta Luz de Luna, lo estoy disfrutando como hace tiempo que no disfrutaba un fic :). Nos hablamos pronto. Mil besos.**

**_SerenaMileto_: ****Muchísimas gracias de verdad. A mi también me encanta que me escribáis. Un besete.**

**_Heidi2552_: Como le acabo de escribir a StefaniaPotter, lo que ocurrió se revelará en dos o tres capítulos, y ya que os gusta puedo añadir algún flashback suelto de su época en Hogwarts. ¿Qué te parece? Me encanta que me escribáis porque me animáis a seguir. A ver qué te parece éste. Un saludo bombón, nos leemos pronto.**

**_M. Urbach_: Jajaja, la verdad es que me quedé esperando a que me escribieras. Yo también os he echado de menos, pero como tú dices, agosto es vacaciones, y me ha costado encontrar tiempo para escribir. He de decir que yo creo que Dorcas está actuando de una manera políticamente correcta. Lily era su amiga antes de conocer a James, pero él le gusta mucho. Creo que la pobre está en una situación muy complicada. De momento le ha dado tiempo a James y no creo que le perdone más como esa. Y como me pediste, la noche la pasan juntos, pero ya te adelanto que no va a acabar bien. Un beso enorme. Ya me contarás qué tal este.**

**Y la pregunta del millón, ¿cuándo actualizaré? Yo creo que para finales de mes, pero por cada review que reciba reduzco las horas de espera :). ****Muchísimas gracias a todos por leerme y por favor, dejadme saber lo que opináis. Me gusta pensar que todos aportamos un poquito a esta historia.**

**Un besote a todos**

**.Aura.**


End file.
